Enter Sandman
by Mother Firefly
Summary: Illyria Szatowski had always been known as RVD's little sister but when ECW is brought back she gets to be around the man she's had a crush on for 11 years. Will they be able to be together or will too many things keep them apart? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own no one in this story except for Illyria! This story came to me after watching WWE vs. ECW and many videos of Illyria's love interest in the story. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Illyria Szatowski had been anticipating this day for a long time, Vince McMahon decided to bring ECW back to life again and Illyria's brother Rob Szatowski (Rob Van Dam) couldn't have been more happy about it, though he probably wasn't quite as happy as Illyria who finally would get to see the man she had a crush on ever since she was seventeen years old.

"Lyria? What are you thinking about?" Rob asked, interrupting her thoughts and she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Just thinking about how happy I am for you that Vince finally decided to do this again...you guys really deserve it and I know how much you missed working in ECW." She replied. That was partly the truth but she didn't feel like telling him everything because no one but her best friend Sara Callaway, who was married to Mark Callaway (The Undertaker), knew about her crush on one of Rob's co-worker's.

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool to see everyone again." Rob agreed and Lyria smiled. "I just hope it hangs around longer than just one pay-per-view like it did the last time."

_It better, I don't get to see him too often_. Illyria thought, silently talking about the man she had a crush on. They pulled into the parking lot of the arena for Raw and her heart skipped a beat when she saw _him_ standing in the lot talking to Tom Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer). _My god! He still looks as good as he always did!_ "You ready to do this big brother?" She asked, shaking away the thoughts of _him_.

"I've been ready for a long time." Rob said and they both got out of the car.

"Well, well...I'll be damned! If it isn't Rob's little sister." Jim Fullington called out when he spotted Illyria and Rob walking towards him and Tom.

"Watch it Jim, I'm not so little anymore." Illyria teased him and he laughed.

"No, I guess you're not." He stated, looking her over and she blushed under his heated gaze. Luckily for her and Jim, her brother was too busy talking to Tom to notice. "So, did you come to see us in action tonight?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world, it's about time McMahon got smart and brought back ECW."

"Hell, ain't that the truth!" A voice spoke up from behind Illyria and she turned to find Terry Funk standing there smiling at her.

"Terry!" Illyria jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you again."

"Hey now, how come I didn't get that kind of reception?" Jim asked, laughing.

"Aww what's the matter Fullington, jealous of an old man like me?" Terry teased him and he growled.

"Not even close." Illyria giggled and moved out of Terry's arms. She turned back around to Jim and without warning jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him.

"Better now?" Illyria questioned, smiling at him and trying to ignore the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Much but your brother looks like he's about ready to tear my fucking head off." He whispered and she sighed.

Illyria unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he stood her back on her feet. She turned to her brother who sure enough looked like he wanted to murder Jim. "Rob knock it off! I'm twenty-eight years old now and you can't play the overprotective older brother forever."

"Wanna bet?" He snapped.

"Ugh! I'm going to find Sara, when you decide to grow up then come find me. I'll see you guys later." She said to Terry, Tom and Jim who winked at her causing her to blush again.

"So, what did Rob do this time?" Sara asked when Illyria came storming into the locker room.

"Oh his usual overprotective brother bullshit. We were standing outside, he was talking to Tom while I was talking to Jim and Terry Funk came up behind me...I turned around and gave him a big hug. I think it actually made Jim a little jealous cause he asked why he didn't get a hug too so I gave him one as well but I may have gotten a bit carried away..."

"Uh oh! What did you do?"

"Well, I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I asked him if that was better and he told me much but it looked like Rob wanted to rip his head off so he let me down. I turned back around to Rob who really looked ready to murder Jim and I told him that I'm twenty-eight now and he needs to stop with all the protective bullshit." Illyria explained.

"You jumped in Jim's arms?" Sara questioned, shocked and she blushed.

"Yeah...like I said I got a little carried away. I couldn't help though, you know I've had a crush on him for eleven years."

"I know but you were always too shy to say or do anything about it."

"I honestly don't know what the hell came over me! It was just like...I hadn't seen him in a long time and he still looks _so_ good that I just couldn't resist." Illyria said, smiling at the thought of him.

"You've got it bad woman." Sara giggled.

"Tell me something I don't already know. Oh! Look, the contract signing is about to start!" She exclaimed, pointing to the monitor. Illyria watched as her brother and John Cena signed the contract for their championship match at the ECW pay-per-view. Just as she was about to look away she saw a familiar head of blonde hair coming through the crowd. "Oh my god, it's Jim!"

"And he's got his big stick." Sara teased her.

"Yeah well, he can use his 'big stick' on me anytime he wants." Illyria stated, smiling evilly at the shocked look on her best friend's face.

"Illyria Ann Szatowski!"

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"It's the damn truth too, if he would never see me as a girlfriend I'd love to just have one night with him."

"Anyone I know?" Jim's voice sounded and Illyria looked around to see him standing in the doorway of the locker room.

"How long have you been standing there Jim?" Illyria questioned, worriedly.

"Just long enough to hear you say that if someone never saw you as their girlfriend, you'd love to have a night with them. Now, is it anyone I know?"

_Oh thank god!_ "No, it's nobody you know." She lied.

"Damn!" Jim laughed. "Hey Lyria?"

"Yeah Jim?"

"What do you say we go out for a drink? You know, to celebrate McMahon bringing ECW back."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Illyria replied.

"Let's go then! You can tell your brother on the way out."

"All right. I'll call you later Sara."

"You better." Sara mouthed and she nodded. Jim took Illyria's hand and led her out of the locker room.

"Lyria?" Rob spoke up from behind her. "What's going on?"

Illyria sighed and turned around to her brother. "Jim asked me if I wanted to go get a drink with him to celebrate Vince bringing ECW back and I said yes."

"You did what? Lyria he's fifteen years older than you!"

"He's also standing right fucking here." Jim growled. "I'm just taking her out for a drink...it's not like I'm taking her out to screw her brains out."

_No, but I wish you would._ Illyria thought and giggled only to receive a dirty look from Rob. "Sorry Rob but that was funny. I'm going with him whether you like it or not, I trust Jim otherwise I wouldn't even get near him you know that."

"I know but it's not you I'm worried about." Rob said, glaring at Jim.

"Don't worry Szatowski, I'm not going to warp her fragile little mind or any shit like that."

"My mind's already warped...not much else you can do to it. Goodbye Rob, I'll see you back at the hotel." Illyria stated, turning on her heels and walking down the hall, dragging Jim with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"He always been that fucking overprotective of you?" Jim asked once they were inside the bar and sitting down at a table.

"Unfortunately. Why the hell do you think I'm still single? I haven't dated anyone since Adam Birch (Joey Matthews/Mercury) and even Rob scared him away. I've pretty much accepted the fact that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my miserable, shitty life." Illyria said, laughing bitterly as she took a long swig of her beer.

"You need a real man and not some little boy to stand the fuck up to him then."

"You offering?" She teased him and he laughed.

"Maybe I am."

"Damn! I must be becoming a lightweight, one beer and I'm starting to hear shit already." Illyria stated, pushing her beer bottle away from her.

"Lyria?"

"Yeah?" She asked and she could see him struggling to find the right words to say whatever it was he wanted to tell her.

"Aw fuck it!" Jim stood up, pulling her up with him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her roughly. His tongue ran across her lips until she finally gave in and opened her mouth as his tongue darted in her mouth, dancing with hers. She felt his hands reaching down and cupping her ass as he lifted her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist for the second time that night and he pushed her against the wall causing the kiss to deepen.

Jim finally broke the kiss and Illyria looked at him in shock. "What...did...you...do that for?" She asked, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in the parking lot tonight. Dammit Lyria what the fuck are you doing to me?" He growled as he slid her down his body, her eyes widening in shock when she felt his erection press into her. "See what I mean? Fuck! You're one of my buddy's little sister but yet I can't stop wanting you."

"Then don't...Jim I've wanted you ever since I was seventeen years old." Illyria admitted.

Jim stared at her wide-eyed for a minute before falling down in his chair and picking up his beer, chugging the rest of it down. "What the hell do we do?"

"Nothing if you don't want to. I understand that Rob is your friend...hell, he's my brother but I can't help how I feel."

"I don't know Lyria, I just don't fucking know." Jim grumbled and got up to go get another beer. "You want another one?"

"Yeah, I sure as hell need it." She watched him walk away, loving the way he looked in the blue jeans he always wore. "Fuck! I'm gonna need something a whole lot stronger than beer." Jim came back to the table a few minutes later carrying his can of beer and her bottle which Illyria immediately took from him and drank over half of it down.

"Damn woman!" Jim laughed as he watched her.

Illyria's cell phone rang before she had a chance to say anything else and she jumped, trying to get to it before Jim heard her ringtone but it was too late as James Hetfield of Metallica sang out the first few lines of 'Enter Sandman' causing Jim to laugh at her embarrassment. "Dammit! Hello?"

"Lyria? What's the matter?" Sara asked.

"Do you remember what my ringtone is?" She questioned and Sara giggled. "It's _so_ not funny Sara! He's sitting here laughing at me."

"Sorry, I forgot...anyway I just wanted to call and tell you that your brother showed up at mine and Mark's hotel room throwing a fit. He said some shit about me influencing you to go with Jim tonight and Mark ended up decking him."

"Fuck! No one influenced me to go with Jim tonight, you know that better than anybody Sara."

"I know but I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Sara stated and Illyria sighed.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. Mark called Tom and told him to come get him, that was the last time I saw him."

"Goddamn it! He would have to ruin the night that I've been hoping would happen for eleven years, I'll be there as soon as I can." Illyria said and Jim looked at her confused.

"All right. I'll have Mark see if he can have him tracked down so you'll be prepared incase he's waiting for you to get back."

"Thanks Sara."

"No problem Lyria." Illyria hung up her cell phone and slammed her head down on the table.

"Fuck!"

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Rob went to Mark and Sara's hotel room throwing a damn fit, he ended up telling Sara that she influenced me to go with you tonight so Mark knocked him on his ass. He then called Tom to get him out of Mark's hotel room...probably so he wouldn't do anymore damage to him, I've got to get back there and calm his stupid ass down." Illyria explained and he nodded.

"Come on then." They both finished off their beers then Jim took her hand in his and pulled her up as they walked out of the bar together.


	3. Chapter 3

Illyria and Jim walked into the hotel together after she had received a phone call from Sara letting her know that Tom was keeping Rob in his room until they were able to get there safely which she was very thankful for. "Well, I suppose I should go to Tom's room and try to talk some sense into him."

"I'm going with you."

"Jim you don't have to...he's probably going to be in fight mode and I really don't want to see the two of you fighting." She said, trying to convince him to stay away.

"Fuck Lyria, I've been in worse shit for even dumber things than this. I'm not going to stand around and watch you be fucking miserable for the rest of your damn life, he needs to learn to grow the fuck up and let you go." Jim stated and Illyria sighed, she knew there was no use in trying to argue with him because he could be a stubborn asshole at times.

"All right Jim. Just promise me that you won't start anything."

"I'm not going to do a damn thing unless he starts some shit." She nodded as they got into the elevator and she pressed the button for the floor Tom was staying on. Jim could see her shaking and knew that she was nervous about what would happen when he and her dumbass brother got face to face so he did the only thing he knew to do...he reached over and pushed the emergency stop button causing her to look at him in shock and confusion.

"What the hell did you...mmmm." Illyria moaned as his lips came in contact with hers in a hard, passionate kiss. She reached up with one hand and ran it through his short blonde hair as the other one ran over his chest causing him to growl into her mouth. They kissed for what seemed to be hours but in reality was only a few minutes before Jim pulled away, breathing heavily. "Why?" She asked, unable to form a complete sentence at the moment and he laughed a little as he held her close.

"Only way I knew to get you to calm the fuck down."

"Yeah, well, if I get that every time I get nervous...expect me to get nervous a hell of a lot more." Illyria giggled and blushed.

"And your brother worried about me warping your mind." He laughed, reaching over to start the elevator up again.

"I told you my mind was already warped, that you couldn't do much else to it."

The elevator stopped and she went to get out but was stopped by Jim as he reached out with both arms capturing her around the waist and pulled her roughly against his body. "Oh, I'm sure I can." He growled in her ear causing her to shiver in pleasure then he let her go. Illyria took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart and rapid breathing when they reached Tom's hotel room then she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tom called out.

"It's Lyria." The door opened a few seconds later by Rob who was smiling until he saw Jim standing behind her and his face quickly turned into a scowl.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Rob." Jim chuckled, pushing Illyria gently into the room so he could get in himself. "I wasn't about to let her face the firing squad alone."

"There is no damn firing squad! Since you _are_ here though...what are your intentions with my sister?" Rob asked and Illyria couldn't help but laugh causing him to look at her strangely.

"Rob what the fuck? What are his intentions with me? You make it sound like we're back in fucking high school again! I'm going to let you in on a little secret Rob that only Sara knew until tonight when I told Jim...I've had a crush on him for eleven years, eleven fucking years Rob! Tell me something, if I'm such the little girl that you are making me out to be then tell me why since I turned eighteen I've been taking care of myself."

"You know I had my career Lyria." Rob tried to reason with her.

"Yeah and I understand that but you also have a family too! I like Jim, I have since I was seventeen years old when I first met him and you're just going to have to get over it."

"He's fifteen years older than you Illyria!"

"Wow! Really? I didn't know! You're fifteen years older than me?" She asked Jim who chuckled.

"Yeah, quite a fucking shock isn't it?"

"I'd say so! I don't give a shit about his age Rob, I never have and if he doesn't give a damn about mine then I'm fine with it." She stated, shrugging.

"What are other people going to think of me if they know twenty-eight year old sister is dating a man who's almost forty-three?"

"Oh for the love of god Rob! First of all, we're not dating...I don't even know if he wants to. Secondly, I'm sorry to tell you this big brother but for once...this isn't about you! It's about me and my happiness. I haven't dated anyone since Adam Birch because I knew the minute I did you'd scare them off so if I do start dating Jim at least I know he won't be one you can scare off." By the time she was finished, Illyria stood there looking at her brother in tears. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go stay with Sara and Mark for the rest of the night before I say something I may seriously regret." She walked over to Tom and gave him a hug. "Thank you." Illyria whispered.

"No problem, just be careful." He whispered back and she nodded.

Illyria walked hesitantly over to her brother and was surprised when he enveloped her in a hug. "I love you Rob."

"I love you too Lyria." He let her go and watched as she picked up her bag then Jim opened the door for her and they both walked out of the room.

"You okay Lyria?" Jim asked her and she smiled weakly at him.

"I could use another drink actually. How about I call Sara and have her and Mark meet us at the bar downstairs?"

"Sounds good." He agreed, smiling. Illyria nodded and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sara's number she waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sara? It's Lyria, Jim and I are back at the hotel. I just got into a huge fight with Rob and could really use a drink and Jim...well, he could always use a drink so we were wondering if you and Mark wanted to meet us in the bar downstairs?" She asked as they stepped back into the elevator.

"Sure! Just give us about ten minutes." Sara said.

"Actually I was also wondering if I could..."

"Lyria?" Jim spoke up.

"Yeah? Hang on Sara." Illyria put her hand over the receiver and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I've got double beds in my room, you're more than welcome to stay with me if ya want." He offered and she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right." She took her hand back of the receiver and turned her attention back to her conversation on the phone. "Sara?"

"Yep?"

"Make it about fifteen minutes. I was going to ask you if I could stay with you and Mark tonight but Jim has double beds in his room and offered to let me stay there so I want to go change really quick."

"You think it's a wise idea to stay with him?" Sara asked, laughing.

"Fuck Sara! We almost went at it in the bar tonight." Illyria giggled.

"YOU WHAT?" Sara screamed and she had to pull the phone away from her ear causing Jim to laugh.

"Okay, well there just went my left ear...thanks so much Sara."

"Sorry but did I hear you right? Did you just say the two of you almost went at it in the bar?"

"Yeah that's what I said, he kissed me and we both got a little...carried away." Illyria explained, blushing slightly as she felt Jim's eyes on her and they arrived at his room.

"What is it with you getting carried away around him?"

"The hell if I know! I gotta go now, we're at his room."

"Okay, see you soon." Illyria hung up the phone and followed Jim into the room after he unlocked the door only to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide and her jaw falling to the floor at the sight before her. There in the middle of the room was one king-size bed instead of two doubles and she looked at Jim in shock.

"Shit! All that damn beer must be getting to me, I could've swore there was two beds in here." He said but she could tell by the evil gleam in his eyes that he knew all along that there was only one bed.

"You knew Jim so don't try and blame the beer." She accused him, trying to sound pissed but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, you're right. You want to go stay with the Callaway's?"

"No, it's fine. We're both adults here...though I'm not too sure about you, playing a trick on me like that." Illyria giggled. "I'm going to get changed then we'll head downstairs." She grabbed a pair of jeans and a low-cut black tank top then went into the bathroom. _One bed! Damn, this is gonna test my limits._ She thought as she changed her clothes and fixed her hair and make-up. Illyria walked back out into the bedroom and saw him laying on the bed watching tv. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me change my shirt real quick." He stripped off his ECW One Night Stand t-shirt and Illyria gasped at the sight of him.

_Must resist urge to touch, must resist urge to touch._ She chanted over and over again silently. "Nice beer belly." Illyria teased him and Jim laughed.

"You know you love it."

_Damn straight I do!_ "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you have yet to take your eyes off me." He chuckled. Illyria went to open her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again because she knew he was right.

"You suck Jim!" She said, turning away from him to hide the blush that was rapidly starting to spread across her face. Illyria gasped again when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind, his naked skin touching hers and she couldn't resist the urge to lean back against him. "Quit trying to..." Her sentence was cut off by him leaning down and kissing her neck. "Oh fuck!" Illyria hissed when she felt him bite down gently and suck on the spot, leaving his mark. "Jim we need to mmm get downstairs." She moaned, not really wanting to leave but she knew Mark and Sara were waiting on them.

"Yeah we better." He agreed and she could hear the strain in his voice. Jim took her hand and they made their way downstairs to the bar after he put another t-shirt on.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got inside the bar and found Mark and Sara they sat down at the table. The minute Sara spotted the hickey on Illyria's neck she broke out in a fit of giggles. "It's not that funny Sara." Illyria grumbled as she blushed.

Jim laughed and stood up. "Lyria I'm gonna go get a beer, what do you want?" He asked and she smiled evilly up at him.

"Yo..."

"To drink Lyria." Jim said and she sighed.

"Damn, I guess I'll take the same as you then." She giggled and he kissed her roughly before walking off.

"So, what happened with your brother darlin'?" Mark asked and she sighed.

"He had the balls to ask Jim what his intentions were with me like we were back in fucking high school again then he wanted to know what other people were going to think of _him_ if his little sister was dating someone fifteen years older."

"What they would think of him? Does he think the whole world revolves around him or somethin'?" Mark questioned and Illyria laughed bitterly.

"I believe so and that pisses me off beyond belief! For once I'd like him to just be concerned with my happiness instead of his own life and career." 'Enter Sandman' rang out and Illyria grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Illyria?" A male voice asked that she immediately recognized and almost dropped her phone.

"Adam?" Illyria felt Jim sit down beside her and her body tensed up. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to get together."

_I cannot fucking believe this shit!_ "Please tell me you're not serious?"

"Actually I am...why?" He questioned and she laughed.

"Why? You're asking me why? Adam you broke up with me because you were too much of a pussy to stand up to my brother and now you expect me to..." Her words were cut off by the phone being taken from her by Jim and she looked at him confusingly.

"Birch?...Yeah, it's Fullington. Look, I suggest you leave Lyria the fuck alone...Why? Cause I don't take to kindly to punks like you trying to horn in on what's mine." Jim stated smugly and Illyria's jaw dropped to the table as he handed the phone back to her. "Pick your jaw up off the table before I stick somethin' in your mouth to occupy the space."

She closed her mouth quickly as she blushed profusely. "Well, fuck me. Adam? You still there?"

"Yeah...I'm still here. What's Fullington's deal?" He asked and she watched as Jim and Sara whispered back and forth.

"I believe he already answered that, I'm sorry Adam but it just ain't gonna happen." Illyria said and hung up the phone before he could say anything else. "You don't take kindly to punks like him horning in on what's _yours_?"

"That's what I said."

"You know...if you were anybody else right now, you'd be wearing that beer instead of drinking it." She told him, pointing to his beer and he laughed.

"And because I am who I am?"

"It's my turn to say 'aw fuck it'." Illyria stated as she stood up, moved over to sit down in his lap and kissed him hard. After the kiss ended she wiggled around in his lap so she could face Mark and Sara causing him to groan. "Sorry Jim."

"Just don't expect to be getting up for a while." He said and she giggled.

"So, what did he actually want?" Sara asked, watching in amusement as Jim wrapped his arms around Illyria's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Said that he was in town and was calling to see if I wanted to get together." Illyria explained and turned her head around to watch Jim take a drink of his beer, thinking back to something she had seen him do one time.

"Hey Jim?" Sara spoke up and Illyria turned back around to her to see her smiling evilly.

"Yeah?"

"You remember what you did at One Night Stand with the woman in the crowd..."

"Sara! Don't you fucking dare!" Illyria warned her, trying to escape from Jim's arms but he just tightened his grip on her waist.

"Stay right where you are Lyria. What about it Sara?" Jim asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He already had an idea what she was going to say about it but he wanted to be sure before he followed through with the plan that was quickly forming in his mind.

"Lyria always told me that she wanted you to do it on her someday." Sara stated and Illyria growled.

"I am so going to fucking kill you for this Sara Callaway!" Illyria hissed.

"Stand up Lyria." Jim said but she refused to move. "Illyria stand up." He growled in her ear and she shot up off his lap causing him to laugh. "Now, I'm going to make these boys in here wish they were in my damn shoes." Jim told her and she sighed.

Illyria knew what was coming, she had been dreaming for a long time that he would do this to her and now her dream was finally coming true. She let out a yelp of surprise when he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back as her eyes closed, Illyria shivered a little at the coldness of the beer as he poured it all over her chest and she waited in anticipation for what she knew was coming next.

"You ready?"

"Yes." No sooner had she got that out and Jim's face was buried in her chest as he licked and sucked the beer off of her. Illyria reached up with one hand and held his head close to her, barely hearing the cat calls and shouts of encouragement from the other men in the bar. When he was sure that he had gotten all of the beer off of her chest he pulled away from her but not before kissing her so hard she knew her lips were going to be swollen in no time. After the kiss ended she looked into his eyes and saw that they were darkened with desire which she was sure was the same way hers looked. "Take me upstairs, please?" She whispered.

"And use my 'big stick' on you?" He questioned, his eyes shining with amusement as she nodded.

"Sara we're going..." That's when it hit her, Jim mentioned his 'big stick' which was an inside joke between her and Sara meaning only one thing. _He was standing in the doorway the whole time!_ "You fucking lied to me!" Illyria hissed at Jim who looked at her in shock.

"I what?"

"You lied to me Jim! Don't play dumb and act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Lyria..." Sara spoke up, trying to cut in and explain something to her.

"Stay out of this Sara! You were standing in that locker room doorway the whole time tonight and you told me you weren't, why?"

"Because I wasn't! I have no fucking clue what the hell you are talking about."

"Bullshit!"

"Illyria Ann Szatowski!" Sara shouted and Illyria turned to look at her, rage in her eyes.

"What?"

"I told him about the 'big stick' joke when you were on the phone with Adam."

"Shit!" Illyria turned around to apologize to Jim but found him nowhere in sight. "Great, just great."

"Go find him darlin'." Mark told her and she nodded, racing out of the bar.

Illyria crossed her fingers as she got on the elevator, hoping that he went back to his room. Once she arrived at his room she knocked on the door and waited to see if he would answer. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a shirtless Jim standing there holding a beer with one hand and holding the door open with the other. "I'm sorry Jim."

"Come in Lyria." He said, stepping aside. She walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why did you think I fucking lied to you?"

"Sara was teasing me tonight when I saw you on the monitor and said it was you, she said "He's got his 'big stick' too." to which I replied by saying that you could use your 'big stick' on me anytime. Then I mentioned about wanting to have one night with you if I couldn't have no more than that when you showed up. You said that about your 'big stick' downstairs at the bar and I just readily assumed that you were standing in the doorway the whole time and just lied to me about it...again I'm sorry." She apologized.

He sat there for a few minutes just looking at her before a big evil smile spread across his face. "So, you ready for my 'big stick'?"

Illyria blushed a little bit at the bluntness of his question but then she got up, stripped her clothes off and got on the bed. "I've been ready for eleven years." She replied huskily, watching him as he removed the rest of his clothes and climbed on the bed, his body moving on top of hers.

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews I've received so far for this story! Irishblue69: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Perfect Imperfections: Thanks for being with me again, it's always a joy to hear from you! Foolishangel87: You're with me again and I love it, thanks so much! Be prepared for a different ride with this story though because with my Joe stories I just started liking him a few months ago but as far as Sandman goes, I've liked him for 7 years and he's just so much fun to write about (not to mention the fact that I think he's hot as hell lol)! Enough ramblings now and onto the next chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**

Illyria woke up the next morning to the phone ringing and groaned softly, she reached over on the night stand and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She whispered, sleepily.

"Illyria Ann! What are you doing answering Jim's phone?" Terry Brunk's (Sabu) voice came over the line and her eyes shot open at the realization of what she had done.

_Shit!_ "I...uhm, well..." She stammered, trying to come up with a good lie in her head but couldn't.

"Who is it?" Jim spoke up and she jumped a little.

"Brunk, I think we're caught Jim." Illyria giggled and he chuckled, holding his hand out for the phone. "Here he is Terry...I'll let him explain things to you while I go take a shower."

"I doubt he has to explain things but all right." Terry laughed and she blushed. Illyria tried to sit up and hand him the phone behind her back so she wouldn't get caught up in the cord but he held her in place.

"Let go."

"Not yet." He growled and gave her a passionate kiss. "Now you can go." Jim said after he ended the kiss. Illyria shook her head and sat up, handing him the phone. "Yeah?" She heard him say to Terry before she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

"Men." Illyria grumbled as she turned the shower on and got inside. She hadn't been in the shower all of five minutes before the curtain was ripped back. Illyria screamed and turned around to find Jim standing there wearing nothing but a smile. "Dammit Jim! You scared the hell out of me." She growled, watching him as he climbed in the shower behind her. "What did Terry want?"

"We have a flight out to Dayton, Ohio in two hours so he called to make sure I was up, little does he know..." He trailed off, smiling evilly at her. "Also told me to take good care of you and that he'd meet us downstairs."

"That was all he said?" Illyria questioned and he nodded as he reached out and ran his hands over her body. She moaned at his touch and moved closer to him, reaching out to run her own hands over his body. "I want you."

An hour and both their showers later they were walking to the lobby of the hotel where Terry was waiting for them. "Illyria Ann!" Terry said from behind her and she turned her head to see him standing there with a smile on his face.

"Terry!" She let go of Jim's hand long enough to hug Terry, happy that he was back where he belonged. "You're home, how does it feel?"

"Great...I'm really glad that we're all back together again, I see you got what you always wanted." He commented, pointing to Jim and she looked at him in shock.

"How did you know about that?"

"Honey, everyone knew except for Jim and your brother." Terry laughed and she blushed. "All we had to do is watch you during one of his matches."

"What do you mean?" Illyria asked, confused.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean?" Jim questioned, stepping up beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Every time she'd watch one of your matches and you took a hard bump she wince and silently mouth words of encouragement for you to get up, it was quite funny actually because when she knew Rob was looking she'd pretend her hardest not to care what happened to you but you could see in her eyes how much she really did care." Terry explained and by the time he was finished Illyria's face was beet red.

"Okay...can we go now?" She mumbled, wanting to get off the subject.

"Lyria!" Rob called out and she groaned.

"What Rob?" Illyria questioned when he ran up to them.

"Are you riding with me to the airport?" He asked then noticed Sara and Mark weren't around but she had her bag. "Did you stay with Sara last night?"

"No, I'm riding with Jim and Terry and no...I didn't stay with Sara and Mark last night."

"Who'd you stay with then?"

"She stayed with me." Jim stated and Rob turned to him, his face a mask of anger.

"You son of a bitch!" Rob yelled and lunged for him but Terry caught him. "Let me go dammit!"

"No! Illyria Ann is a big girl now Rob and she likes Jim, you're just going to have to deal with it. Everyone else can so why can't you?" Terry questioned him.

"Because he's not good enough for her!"

"That's bullshit and you know it Rob. The only reason you don't want me to be with Jim is because you know he's not one you can intimidate and make him go running away with his tail tucked between his legs. When I was with Adam you said the same exact thing and ran him off...now that I'm with a real man and not some little boy, you can't handle it." Illyria told him, tears welling up in her eyes and Jim pulled her closer to his side. "Rob I love you dearly because you're my brother but I will not...I _cannot_ deal with this anymore, I'm sorry. Please don't come around me until you decide to grow up and accept the fact that I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions." She stated and looked up at Jim. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, come on Terry." Jim said and the three of them left the hotel to head for the airport, leaving a stunned Rob standing in the lobby staring after them.

"Are you all right Illyria Ann?" Terry asked once they were in the car.

"No but I will be, I'm sorry that you had to get involved in this shit." She apologized to him and he reached up from the backseat and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine. I see you as a part of my family and you know I would do anything to help you, all you have to do is ask me."

"I know and you'll never understand how much that means to me...I just wish Rob could accept that I'm an adult now and not some little girl."

"He will, it'll just take time because he's not used to you standing up to him or having someone who will stand up for you." Terry assured her and she smiled over at Jim.

"Yeah well, he better fucking get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Jim growled, reaching over and squeezing Illyria's thigh.

They arrived at the airport and walked inside where the immediately spotted Tom Laughlin and Terry Funk so they walked over to them. "Hey Terry, hey Tom." Illyria greeted them both with a hug.

"Where's mine?" A male voice spoke up that she recognized right away and she turned around to see Paul Heyman standing there.

"Paulie!" Illyria raced to him and gave him a huge hug as he laughed. "It's about time you show up here, what were you doing? Hiding from me?" She teased him.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Paul joked with her. "Where's Rob?"

"Don't know, don't care." Illyria shrugged.

"Uh oh...what happened?"

"He's treating me like a little girl again all because of who I'm with now."

"Who you're with? You have a man?" Paul asked, a little shocked because he too knew how overprotective Rob was of her.

"Yeah and he's one Rob can't scare away this time." She stated, smiling brightly.

"Who?"

"I'll give you a clue..." Illyria trailed off and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "Enter Sandman."

"Jim?" Paul questioned, surprised.

"Damn straight." Jim said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed and was getting ready to say something else but their flight number was called. "We'll talk some more about this later Lyria." Paul stated as the six of them walked to the gate.

"Looking forward to it." Illyria replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is _so_ long but once I started writing it, it just wouldn't stop lol. A major warning: there is a sex scene at the end of this chapter so if you don't like reading that type of thing just skip over the end of the chapter! I usually don't do sex scenes, I just breeze through them but I was...inspired I guess you could say (lol) after seeing the new photos of him posted on his profile on the WWE website. If you haven't seen them yet, I reccomend that you check them out because he looks really sexy in them! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Five and a half hours later Illyria was sitting in the hotel room with Sara because Jim had to go to a meeting with all the other wrestlers.

"So, how did things go last night?" Sara asked her and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"After I explained to him why I got so pissed 'things' went...wonderfully. We ended up having sex then fell asleep, everything was fine until this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Sleepy, stupid me answered his phone when it woke me up and it was Terry Brunk. He wanted to know what I was doing answering Jim's phone."

"What did you tell him?" Sara questioned, laughing.

"It wasn't so funny at the time Sara but I couldn't come up with a good lie to tell him, luckily Jim woke up and I left it to him to tell Terry what was going on. Terry being the kind of man he is supported me right off the bat and just told Jim to take good care of me."

"Figures he'd handle it better than your own brother." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"I know but it seems like everyone has so far. The funny thing is Terry said that everyone knew about my crush on Jim except for Jim himself and my brother because of the way I acted towards him and the way I acted when he had a match."

"Meaning?"

"Oh hell! It killed me every time I'd watch Jim take a hard bump in the ring because I was so afraid of him getting seriously hurt, there was nothing I could do though cause I was too young and he was still married at the time." Illyria explained just as they heard a keycard being slid in the door and the door opened to reveal Jim, Mark, Terry (Brunk), Terry (Funk), Tom and Paul. "Damn! There a party someone forgot to tell me about?" She teased.

"Nope, we just couldn't keep away from you Illyria Ann." Terry Brunk told her and she laughed.

"Don't I feel special."Jim walked over to her, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back as he kissed her roughly. "Aw fuck me, I love it when you do that." Illyria growled softly when he pulled away.

"I know."

"Hey, get your hands off my girl!" A male voice entered the room and Illyria did her best to look up, seeing as Jim still had a tight grip on her hair.

"Michael? (Stevie Richards) Is that you?"

"Who else do you think it'd be?" Michael asked, laughing. Jim let go of her hair and she finally got a good look at him.

"Oh my god, it really is you! How the hell are you doing?" She questioned, smiling when Jim sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm good...not as good as you are it seems." He teased her causing Illyria to blush.

"Shut up. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I stopped by Rob's room to see you but he told me that you guys weren't on speaking terms and that I should try Jim's room...I had no idea this was going on."

"We just got together last night." Illyria told him and he nodded.

"What's everybody doing tonight?"

"I was just looking forward to hanging in the room tonight since you guys have the show tomorrow."

"Are you coming to the arena?" Michael asked.

"I don't kn..."

"Yes, she is." Jim spoke up and Illyria turned her head to look at him.

"I am?" She questioned and heard Sara giggle. "Don't even go there Sara, I still owe you for droppin' two secrets to him last night."

"My lips are sealed...this time."

"Well, that's a first." Mark stated only to earn a slap in the back of the head from Sara. "Ow! Dammit woman."

"Do I have to make you a human beer glass again?" Jim asked and Illyria blushed.

"The hell you talking about Jim?" Tom questioned, confused.

"Remember our little show at the last One Night Stand?" He could see Tom thinking back until it finally hit him and he started laughing.

"You didn't!"

"She wanted it." Jim replied, shrugging.

"Which you would've never known had Sara kept her mouth shut, you also would've never known about the 'big stick' joke either." Illyria pointed out, glaring at Sara who was trying her best not to crack up laughing.

"Yeah but you enjoyed every damn minute of my 'big stick' didn't you?" He whispered in her ear, pulling her back against him so her ass would rub against him and she could feel him getting hard.

"Oh dear god." She groaned, her head dropping back on his shoulder.

"Okay folks, I think it's time to make our exit before we see a live porn show." Paul said, laughing.

"Everybody come back in a couple of hours and we'll order some pizza and watch a movie." Illyria stated then bit her bottom lip as Jim started grinding his hips against her. "Dammit!" She hissed. They all agreed and quickly left the room leaving just Jim and Illyria. "Isn't this ass backwards? Aren't I supposed to be the one teasing the hell out of you?"

"Not this time." He growled, reaching around with both hands and massaging her breasts causing her to moan loudly and arch into his hands.

"Stop teasing me, please!" Illyria pleaded with him, her hands reaching up to cover his.

"Stand up Lyria." Jim instructed and she quickly obeyed him as she turned to look at him. "I want you to strip for me." He stated and she smiled, knowing exactly how she wanted to do what he requested of her. Illyria walked over to her bag and got the CD player out that she carried with her everywhere and put the CD in that she wanted. After grabbing the remote she walked back over to Jim with a smile on her face and pushed 'play'.

Illyria began swaying seductively along with the music as it started up, never taking her eyes from Jim.

_Take a good look at it_

_Look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll_

_Have a go round _

_I'll let you touch it if you'd_

_Like to go down_

Illyria slipped her shoes off, thankful that she decided to wear sandals that day and continued to sway along with the music as Jim watched her intently.

_I'll let you go further_

_If you take the southern route_

_Don't go too fast_

_Don't go too slow_

_You've got to let your body flow_

_I like 'em attentive_

_And I like 'em in control _

She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and slowly slid it up over her head, allowing it to drop to the floor beside her as her hips continued to move.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

Illyria kept her eyes on Jim as she reached behind her and undid the hook on her bra, the straps quickly falling from her shoulders and she slid it down her arms and let it fall to the floor along with her top.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light _

She slowly walked up to him and took his hands in hers, bringing them up to her breasts and her head fell back in pleasure as he massaged them but Illyria quickly pulled away and smiled a little when she heard him growl.

_I know that you want me I can_

_See it in your eyes_

_You might as well be_

_honest 'cause the_

_Body never lies_

Illyria stepped back out of his reach, her hips moving from side to side as her hands toyed with the button on her jean shorts. She took her own sweet time undoing the button and could see the frustration building on his face.

_Tell me your secrets and I'll_

_I'll tell you mine_

_I'm feelin' quite sexy_

_And I want you for tonight_

_If I move too fast just let me know_

_'Cause it means you move too slow_

_I like some excitement_

_And I like a man that goes _

She slowly slid the zipper down, watching him as he shifted his body on the couch trying to get comfortable and keep himself from jumping up to grab her.

_If you want me_

_Let me know it_

_I'll make time but_

_You've got to show it_

_If you need me_

_I want to see_

Illyria let the shorts fall to the floor, stepping out of them and just stood there in front of him for a minute in nothing but her panties.

"Fuck!" Jim hissed as she began swaying along with the music again.

_But don't mistake me_

_I don't want you down on your knees_

_I need someone a real man_

_I need someone who understands_

_I'm a woman a real woman_

_I know just what I want_

_I know just who I am _

Illyria hooked her fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes as the song ended. "Do you want me Jim?" She asked, walking over to him and running her hands over his chest through his shirt.

"Fuck yes!"

"Then come take me." Illyria whispered, walking over to the bed and laying down. Jim had his clothes off and was on the bed in what she could've swore was record time and she smiled at him. "Was that what you wanted?" She questioned as his body covered hers.

"That and more." He groaned and entered her with one quick, hard thrust.

"Oh Jim!" Illyria moaned, arching into him as he grabbed both her hands and lifted them above her head.

"Keep them there." Jim demanded gruffly, moving in and out of her in a slow, teasing pace causing her to growl in frustration. "Frustrating isn't it?" He smirked down at her and she went to move her arms but he grabbed them before she could. "Don't move them again or I'll go even slower."

"You ass!" She hissed and he chuckled.

"You had better be nice to me...after all, I am the one in control here."

_Not for long you're not!_ Illyria took a deep breath and tightened her inner muscles around him causing him to groan in surprise and pleasure.

"You witch!" He hissed, his pace speeding up to where it was almost painful for her until she found the same rhythm and moved along with him until they were both calling each other's names out in their release. "Fuck!" Jim panted as he moved to lay beside her, smiling weakly when she moved to lay her head on his chest.

"I do believe we just did." Illyria giggled, idly running her fingers over his stomach. "I'm going to go take a shower before they get here, you joining me?" She asked, stretching then stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said, picking his cigarette pack up off the night stand. Jim finished his cigarette a few minutes later then went in to join her in the shower, then they got dressed and waited on everyone to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jim and Illyria were woke up by Terry Brunk again letting them know that they needed to get up and get ready to go to the arena. "He always your usual wake-up call?" Illyria grumbled, stumbling out of the bed after sharing a kiss with Jim.

"Yeah otherwise I'd never get my ass out of bed."

"Can't have that now can we? The fans have to have their dose of the Sandman." Illyria teased him, shrieking in surprise when he lunged playfully at her and she backed away from him.

"Come here you." Jim growled, going after her.

"And if I don't?"

"Then the Sandman will haunt your dreams!"

"Too late for that Jimmy boy!" Illyria giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Keep sticking that out and I'll find a way to put it to good use." He stated and Illyria stopped running around the room to stand and look at him in surprise. Jim took the moment of distraction and grabbed her around the waist. "I got ya now!"

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me Mr. Sandman...I'll do anything you want, I swear it." Illyria said in mock fear.

"Anything?" Jim asked, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Anything you want, just name it." She whispered seductively, leaning over and kissing on his neck causing him to moan.

"I want you to...get dressed so we can go to the arena." He instructed, letting her go and walking into the bathroom as he roared with laughter and Illyria stood there looking after him in shock. She sighed and grabbed her bag, finding a black knee-length skirt and a blue flowered tank top then began to change her clothes when the bathroom door came open. Illyria turned around and her mouth fell open as Jim stood there in a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. "Fucking dress code." He grumbled, pulling at the collar of the shirt.

"I think you look...gorgeous." Illyria whispered, hardly able to catch her breath.

"Really?" Jim asked then chuckled. "You planning on going to the arena like that?"

Illyria looked at him confused then looked down at herself, realizing she was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. "I was thinking about it why? You don't care, do you?" She questioned, teasing him.

"You're damn straight I do, you're mine and mine alone." Jim growled, reaching out and pulling her to him.

"Relax Jim, I was just kidding. I know I'm yours and I wouldn't have it any other way." He was just inches from kissing her when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Dammit!" Illyria hissed and quickly threw her clothes on while Jim answered the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jim demanded and Illyria turned to look at the door, wondering who he was talking to.

"I came to talk to my sister." Rob's voice spoke up and her body immediately stiffened.

"She done already told you yesterday that she doesn't want to talk to you."

Illyria heard him sigh and wondered what was going to happen next. "Look Fullington, I just came here to apologize to her so please...let me talk to her." Rob pleaded with Jim who looked around the door at Illyria and she nodded.

It was Jim's turn to sigh and he stepped aside. "She wants to see you." Illyria took a deep breath as Rob walked in the room and looked at her. "Want me to go somewhere Lyria?" Jim asked.

"No. What do you want Rob?" She questioned, walking over to the bed and sitting down so she could put her high-heels on.

"Like I told Jim...I came here to apologize. You were right, I've been way too overprotective of you and I need to step back and let you live your own life. If you're happy with him then I support you...just know that if he hurts you I'll kill him." Rob said, smiling at her and she laughed.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you big brother but as far as Jim making me happy...he does, very much so."

"I figured as much, I've never seen you fight with me so hard to keep anything before." He stated just as Jim walked over, sat down on the bed behind Illyria and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's what eleven years of wanting someone and finally getting them will do to a person." She said, leaning back against Jim's chest. "We should get going though, I don't want you guys being late."

"You're going to the arena?" Rob asked and Illyria couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Yeah I was...told that I'm going." She stated, rubbing Jim's leg and he laughed.

"I didn't want her to be stuck here by herself so Manna asked her if she was going to the arena today and she started to say she didn't know I said she was."

"Sounds like something I'd do." Rob laughed and the three of them left the room.

"Rob since we're all going to the same place why don't you ride with Jim and me?"

"Terry's riding too." Jim spoke up.

"Which one?" Illyria asked.

"Brunk."

"If you guys don't mind then...I'll ride with you."

"I don't mind, do you Jim?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"No."

"Is that my little Annie I see in the distance?" A male voice called out from across the parking lot of the hotel and Illyria's face lit up when she saw John Rechner (Balls Mahoney) coming towards her.

"John!" Illyria raced up to him and he grabbed her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her above his head as they both laughed. When he put her down she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips like she always had but pulled away quickly in disgust. "Eww! What the hell have you been drinking?" She asked, wiping her mouth and he laughed.

"I had a shot of vodka at the bar before we left."

"No wonder, I like the taste of beer better." Illyria smirked just as Jim and Rob got to her.

"Oh you do, do you?" Jim questioned, knowing that John didn't know about them yet.

"Hell yeah! It tastes _so_ much better."

"Well, I had a beer this morning while I got dressed so how about you kiss me and get a taste of it that way?"

"Fullington!" John exclaimed, unable to believe what he was seeing and also unable to believe Rob wasn't doing anything about it.

"You know what? I think I will!" Illyria reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Mmm yeah, beer is _so_ much better! Oh John...did I forget to mention that Jim and I are together?" She asked, giggling at the shocked expression on his face.

"You little wench!" John teased and started chasing after her. Illyria screamed and started running only to run into something and fall flat on her ass.

"Ouch! Dammit." She grumbled and looked up to see Terry Brunk standing there with an amused expression on his face. "Hey Terry, fancy meeting you here." Illyria said and he laughed.

"Need some help?" Terry questioned, holding a hand out to her which she gladly took and he pulled her up.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, who were you running from?"

"John. Jim and I decided to have a little fun with him since he didn't know about us yet." Illyria stated, smiling brightly. "Oh, by the way...Rob's riding with us." She told him as they walked back over to Rob and Jim.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he finally came around like you said he would."

"Good, I'm glad." Terry replied.

"You okay Lyria?" Jim asked and she could see him trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm fine and if you laugh...I'm cutting you off for a week."

"_Right_, you couldn't handle going a day without my 'big stick'." He stated and she blushed.

"Your what?" Rob asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Lyria replied a little too quickly and they all looked at her. "It's an inside joke between Sara and I that she just had to go and open her big mouth to Jim about." Terry, Rob and John all laughed at her embarrassment and she growled. "We _really_ need to go before you guys are late."

"Yeah, you're right Annie...I'll see you guys there." John said and gave her a quick hug before heading off to his own car.

Terry, Jim, Rob and Illyria all piled in Jim's car and pulled out of the parking lot in the direction of the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

"Beulah!" Illyria called out when she saw Tom standing in the hallway with his wife.

"Lyria!" Beulah laughed and the two women hugged each other. "How are you sweetie?" Beulah asked and Illyria glanced back at Jim, a smile on her face.

"I'm really good, my life's going..." Illyria's words were cut off as she was tackled to the floor by a man who was laughing. "The FUCK?" She yelled and looked up at the man on top of her only to burst out laughing. "Charlie! (Tony Mamaluke) You do know you could get your ass kicked for that right?"

"You know you love me little sis." Charles laughed, tickling her.

"She ain't talking about getting your ass kicked by her boy." Jim spoke up and Charles froze. "That happens to be my woman you're on top of right now." He said and watched in amusement as Charles scrambled off of Illyria and stood up quickly.

"Shit man, I'm sorry...I had no idea!" Charles apologized, reaching out and helping Illyria up who was currently laughing at the whole situation.

"Charlie calm down, he's just messing with you. He knows how close we are." She assured him and he sighed in relief. "So, besides tackling women to the floor...what have you been up to?" Illyria asked as they all walked to the ECW locker room.

"Well, hello there sweet thing." A male voice said and Illyria looked away from Charles to see John Cena standing in front of her, looking her up and down.

She heard Jim growl and quickly looked over at Rob, winking at him and he nodded.

"Let her play this out Jim, trust me you'll like it." Rob whispered and Illyria smiled a little.

"John Cena, right?"

"Glad to see you know who I am. Now, don't you think it's only fair I know who you are?" He asked, stepping closer to her and smiling down at her.

_God, please allow me to keep from slapping him._ "Of course! My name's Illyria." She stated, smiling seductively at him.

"Such a beautiful name...what's such a gorgeous woman like you doing with scum like this?" John questioned, glaring at the men and Beulah who stood behind her.

"But Johnny, you didn't let me tell you my last name." Illyria purred, reaching out and running her right hand over his chest. _Fuck, I'm gonna puke!_

"Oh, my bad...what's your last name then?" He asked and her seductive smile quickly turned evil.

_Bingo you stupid motherfucker!_ "My name is Illyria Szatowski, little sister to the man who's gonna take your title this Sunday and girlfriend to the man who's gonna break a fucking kendo stick over your head if you don't back your punk ass up off me!" Illyria growled and John's eyes went wide when Jim walked up behind her and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. "Tonight Cena these men standing behind me and the ones that aren't here right now are going to show the WWE why you don't fuck with ECW!"

"Now get the fuck out of here unless you want an early preview." Jim demanded, watching as John turned and quickly walked away.

"And now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash my hands." Illyria said and Beulah laughed.

"Come on girl, I'll walk with you since we have a lot of catching up to do." Beulah offered, kissing Tom.

"Sure thing! Hey Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"How about giving me an early preview?" She asked, turning her head and smiling seductively up at him. He laughed, spun her around and grabbed two handfuls of her hair, jerking her head back roughly and kissed her hard. "Fuck, if that's the preview I can't wait for the whole show." Illyria murmured after he ended the kiss. She and Beulah started to walk off until she felt a stinging slap on her ass and turned around to find Jim grinning evilly at her. "Ooh thank you Mr. Sandman! May I have another?" Illyria questioned and he laughed before slapping her ass again.

"All right girl, let's get you out of here before you two go at in the hallway." Beulah said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, ruin all my fun why don't you?" Illyria grumbled as Beulah took her by the arm and led her down the hall. "Watch it! That's the contaminated arm."

"So, Tommy tells me that you and Jim have been together for a couple of days now." Beulah stated once they were inside the bathroom.

"Yep! Seems like a lot longer though because we get along so well...not to mention the fact that the sex is mind blowing." Illyria sighed dreamily causing Beulah to giggle.

"I know how that is but I gotta ask...why Jim?"

"You know besides Rob, you're the only other person to ask me that. I don't know to be honest with you...there's just something about him that gets to me. I know most people see him as what Joey Styles says 'the beer drinking, cigarette smoking, cane swinging bastard' but there's another side to him that not many people see. As far as his beer drinking and cigarette smoking goes...I think that makes him all the more sexier, most men would repulse me with those things but like I said, there's just something about him. I've had a crush on him ever since I was seventeen years old but I was too young to do anything about it back then and besides that he was still married at the time."

"I don't want to sound like I'm putting him down or anything because I'm not but...how does he treat you?" Beulah asked.

"It's okay, I understand you asking that. Jim treats me really good actually...he's possessive and demanding which is something I've always liked but he also knows how to be sweet and kind when the time calls for it. He can also be a sneaky bastard too." Illyria giggled.

"What do you mean?" Beulah questioned as they walked out of the bathroom.

"The other night when I got into a fight with Rob and was going to stay with Mark and Sara Callaway he offered to let me stay with him because he said that he had double beds in his room so I took him up on the offer. Well, when I got we got into the room there was only a king-size bed. He tried to play it off by saying that all the beer must have been getting to him but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew all along there was only one bed." She explained, knocking on the ECW locker room door.

"Did you end up staying with him?"

"Yeah, there was no way I was going to pass up a chance to sleep in the same bed with him." Illyria said just as Rob opened the door. "Everybody dressed in there?"

"Yeah. Come on in." He stated, stepping aside and both women walked into the locker room.

"You two women done gossiping?" Tom asked, wrapping an arm around Beulah's shoulders.

"For now. Lyria was just filling me in on the trick Jim played on her." Beulah replied, grinning over at Jim.

"Baby what lies have you been telling on me?" Jim questioned.

"It wa...did you just call me baby?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, just didn't expect it. It wasn't a lie though...I told her about the first night we stayed together." Illyria explained to him and he laughed.

"It was all that beer getting to me, I'm telling ya." The door to the locker room opened and Paul Heyman stepped inside.

"Hey Paulie." Illyria greeted him with a hug that he happily returned.

"Hey honey, glad you could make it tonight." He laughed, knowing full well that she had no choice since Jim told her she was going to be there.

"Haha very funny."

"Wasn't it though? I don't mean to be rude or anything honey but you and Beulah are going to have to leave for a few minutes cause we have a promo to shoot."

"Okay, not a problem!" Illyria replied, turning around and kissing Jim. "We'll be right outside the door."

"Just yell if you have any problems." He instructed her and she nodded. Illyria took Beulah's hand and the two women walked out of the locker room together.

"See? He's so sweet when he wants to be." Illyria stated, smiling.

"I guess he is."

"I really...shit!" She hissed when she saw John Cena walking towards them and before she had a chance to do anything he knocked Beulah down and clamped a hand over Illyria's mouth, dragging her away from the ECW locker room kicking and screaming beneath his hand.

"Calm down you little bitch!" John barked, dragging her into an empty locker room. "Now, I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and you best not scream...got me?" He asked and she quickly nodded. John took his hand away and Illyria growled.

"What the fuck is your deal Cena?"

"It's not his deal, it's mine you little ECW whore." A male voice hissed and she turned around to see Adam Copeland standing there with Amy Dumas.

_Shit!_ "What the hell do you want with me?" She asked, trying her best to hide the fear in her voice. _Jim please get here soon._ Just then her cell phone rang out with 'Enter Sandman' and Adam growled.

"Answer it but you better not say a damn thing about where we are."

"Hello?"

"Baby where are you?" Jim asked.

"What's that? Rob you already know my favorite band is 3 Doors Down so why are you asking me that?" Illyria questioned, hoping like hell he would get the hint.

"Be there soon."

"Oh, okay. Tell Beulah it isn't my CD then." She said and hung up her phone.

Adam was about to say something but was interrupted by the locker room door bursting open and Jim, Tom, Rob, Terry (Brunk), Charles and Paul came storming in the room along with Beulah. "What the hell?"

"You stupid asshole! My favorite band is Metallica, that's why I have the ring tone...three doors down just happens to be where punk ass Cena brought me." Illyria laughed and stepped over by Beulah just in time to miss being hit by Jim swinging the kendo stick at Adam's head.

The beating of both men went on for about ten minutes until officials came flying in the room to break it up but not before Illyria got over to Amy and gave her a stiff kick in the stomach. "That's for fucking with Tom and Terry (Funk)!" She screamed before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and began dragging her away. Illyria was about to kick whoever it was until she looked down at the arms and recognized the familiar barbed wire tattoo. "One more please?" She whispered and he let her go. Illyria walked with a purpose over to John Cena, drew her fist back and punched him squarely in the jaw. "And that's for punching my man you stupid punk ass!" She turned around to Jim with a smile on her face. "Okay, you can commence dragging me now."

"How about I do something better?" Jim asked, smiling evilly and without warning he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder as he carried her out of the locker room.

"Oh yeah...this is _so_ much better! Gives me a perfect view of your nice ass." Illyria said, laughing.

They all sat in the ECW locker room talking until it was time for the battle royal and Jim kissed her roughly before heading for the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Try not to make it too soon and be careful out there hmm?" She asked right before he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a few days since I updated the story and "Miss Me Baby" but two days ago my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! Luckily I had my stories saved on a disk and have been trying to get them in order again so I should be posting pretty regularly again here within the next few days. Again I apologize to anyone who has been reading my stories and I promise to make-up for it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

"You do know that is complete and utter bullshit right?" Illyria questioned Beulah.

"What is?"

"The fuckin' WWE guys being able to come out to their music but our guys all had to come out at once." She stated and Beulah laughed.

"You just wanted to see Jim's entrance."

"Damn straight but that's beside the point...ooh I can't stand that cocky asshole." Illyria growled, glaring at Randy Orton.

"I don't think anyone can." Beulah said then started laughing. "Look at Jim, he's standing on the turnbuckle while everyone else fights."

"Why am I not surprised about that? There he goes...come on Jim!" She cheered him on then realized what she was doing and started blushing. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I find myself doing the same thing with Tommy's matches." Beulah stated.

The battle royal went on for a while with Jim and Kurt Angle being the last two ECW guys in the ring against the last two WWE guys who happened to be Randy Orton and Paul Wight (Big Show). "Dammit!" Illyria exclaimed when Jim was eliminated. Randy ended up eliminating Kurt which everyone thought meant WWE had won until Paul Wight ripped his Raw shirt off to reveal an ECW shirt underneath. "Holy shit! ECW has Paul Wight!" She screamed, unable to believe it as she watched him eliminate Randy giving ECW the win. "YES!" Both women yelled and hugged just as the locker room door opened and the guys started filing in.

"We interrupting something?" Jim teased and Illyria winked at Beulah who nodded.

"Yeah...could you come back in a few hours?"

"Damn tease." He grumbled, pulling her into his arms.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it babe?" She asked, smiling sweetly up at him. "I'm proud of you, you know? I'm proud of all of you." The door to the locker room opened and in walked a smiling Paul Heyman followed by Paul Wight. "Holy shit!"

"Well, hello to you too." Paul Wight chuckled, looking down at her.

"Sorry, I just never expected to see you here."

"That a good or bad holy shit? Or one I should be worried about?" Jim questioned her, laughing.

"It's a good one and you never have anything to worry about."

"We have another quick promo to shoot but I'm not sending you two out there again so you'll just have to hide off camera." Paul Heyman said.

"No problem Paulie." The two women huddled in a corner and watched as they shot the promo welcoming Paul Wight into ECW. Illyria watched Jim intently as he sat completely focused on his kendo stick until Paul toasted with beer and he came alive as they all drank and did an ECW chant. The promo ended and she walked over to Jim, leaning up to whisper something in his ear. "Can we make them wish they were in your shoes?" She asked and he smiled evilly, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Somebody give me a damn beer!" He yelled.

"Here man, calm your drunk ass down." Michael Manna (Stevie Richards) said, handing him a beer.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that shit when you see what I'm about to do with it." Jim stated as he popped the top on the beer. "You ready baby?" He asked, looking down at Illyria who nodded. Jim grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back and kissed her roughly as he poured the beer over her chest causing her to moan in his mouth.

"Oh no, here we go again!" Tom called out, laughing.

"What the hell?" Michael questioned then watched in shock as Jim buried his face in Illyria's chest. "Shit!" He hissed.

"You okay over there Michael?" Illyria asked, giggling.

"Just fine, you guys do that all the time?"

"Nah, only the second time I've done it to her but I'll be damned if it doesn't make my beer taste a hell of a lot better."

"You going out tonight baby?" Illyria questioned, her hands discreetly going under his shirt and tracing patterns over his stomach.

"I planned on it."

"Fine with me, I want to go back to the hotel though so can I take the car?"

"Lyria?" Beulah spoke up and Illyria looked around Jim's side at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'll go with you so we can hang out some more."

"Sounds good. Keys?" She asked, pulling one hand out from underneath his shirt, holding it out to him and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah...just be careful." Jim said, digging the keys out of his bag and giving her a quick kiss.

"You too." Illyria stated, scraping her nails lightly across his stomach causing him to growl and grab for her but she got away from him and grabbed Beulah's hand, pulling her quickly out of the locker room.

"You love him don't you?" Beulah questioned once they were in the car and out of the parking lot.

"I...how did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes, it's the same look I have in mine when I look at Tommy or think about him."

"Yeah I do, I think I have for a long time but things were just too complicated back then. Please don't say anything to anybody though...not even Tom. It's too soon to tell Jim but when the time comes I want to be the one he hears it from, no one else." Illyria said and Beulah smiled.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." They pulled into the hotel parking lot and no sooner had they got out of the car when Mark stepped up beside Illyria.

"What's going on Mark?"

"Jim called me and told me what happened with Cena and so he wants me to make sure the two of you get to your room all right."

Illyria was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. "That's probably him right now. Hello?"

"Baby? Is Callaway there with you?" Jim asked.

"Yes, we have our personal bodyguard. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah I did. Brunk said Cena's pissed off about you punching him and I wasn't about to take any chances."

"All right, I...I'll see you later." She stated, mentally kicking herself for almost saying those three little words.

"Try not to talk about my 'big stick' too much now." He laughed.

"Who said we were going to talk about yours anyway?"

"Now baby that's harsh, I might just have to punish you for that."

"Ooh! You promise?" Illyria teased him.

"Hell yeah...I gotta go now but I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Take your time and have fun."

"Okay, see you later baby." Jim said.

"Bye." She hung up the phone just as they arrived at her and Jim's room. "Well Mark, thanks for walking us here and tell Sara I'll give her a call tomorrow so we can hang out a little before we head to New York for the pay-per-view."

"Will do darlin' and if you need anything just remember I'm a phone call away." Mark stated, hugging her.

"I know and thanks again." Illyria unlocked the door and she and Beulah stepped inside.

"You know, it's good that Jim has someone like you...someone who will let him do the things he enjoys doing the most." Beulah told her and she laughed, knowing that Beulah meant his smoking, drinking and partying.

"He's been doing it long before I came around so I have no right to try and make him stop, I don't want him to stop actually. Any other guy and I wouldn't be able to stand being near them but there's just something about seeing him standing there with a cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand that does something to me. Besides that I'm just not the type of person to say 'Oh, if you don't stop all that shit I'm gone.' that's just not who I am." The two women sat for a while swapping stories back and forth until they heard the hotel room door opening and in stepped Jim and Tom. "Hey baby, have fun?"

"Yeah but we came back here to have even more fun." Jim said, falling down on the bed and yawning.

"Well, we're going to our room so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Tom stated, hugging Illyria.

"All right...be careful and thanks for hanging out with me Beulah."

"It's no problem, we'll have to do it some more." She told her, giving Illyria a hug.

"Sounds good to me." Illyria walked them to the door and watched them as they walked down the hall and disappeared into the elevator. She turned back to Jim who was still lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Jim, baby, you're tired so why don't we just go to sleep and we can have our fun in the morning before we leave?" Illyria heard him curse but he still never opened his eyes. "Come on baby, stand up." He cursed again but finally stood up, smiling when she started stripping his clothes off. Jim pulled her up into a passionate kiss, falling back on the bed so that she was on top of him. "Baby you're tired."

"Not too tired for this." He growled and flipped her over so he was on top causing her to giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the Sunday of One Night Stand and Illyria was sitting in the locker room with Jim, curled up against his side as he ran his hand up and down her back. The whole backstage area was buzzing with excitement for the show and Illyria couldn't believe it. "It's amazing back here tonight."

"That's right, you weren't back here for the last one were you?" Jim asked her pulling her on to his lap so she was straddling his legs, facing him.

"No, Sonya (Rob's wife) wouldn't let me."

"Why the hell not?"

"Honestly? I think deep down she knew about my crush on you and didn't want me to do anything stupid." Illyria told him and he laughed.

"Yeah I did." A female voice said from the doorway and Illyria turned her head to see Sonya standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Sonya! You're here, oh my god! Rob didn't tell me you were coming tonight." Illyria stated, climbing off Jim's lap long enough to give her sister-in-law a quick hug then she sat back down on Jim's lap.

"I didn't want him to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise. Is there anyone I could talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure...come on. I'll be back soon Jim." She said, giving him a kiss.

"If anything happens call me."

"I will." Illyria and Sonya walked out of the locker room and decided to go outside to talk. "What's up?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonya snapped and Illyria looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You fight with Rob and tell him you don't want anything to do with him anymore all because of some drunk asshole who's fifteen years older than you...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"First of all it's none of your business what goes on between Rob and I, we're brother and sister and that's what matters to me. Secondly, we made up and he understands that I really do like Jim and there's nothing he can do or say that's going to change my mind. Thirdly, don't you ever and I do mean _EVER_ call Jim a drunk asshole again! I don't answer to Rob and I sure as hell don't answer to you so if I want to be with someone who's fifteen years older than me that's my business and no one else's. I don't know where you get off thinking you have some right to talk to me like this but I'm here to tell you that the next time you do...I won't hesitate to knock you flat on your ass, my brother's wife or not." Illyria growled, turned on her heels and stormed back inside the building. She spotted Rob talking to Paul Heyman and walked over to him with a purpose.

"Oh shit!" Paul exclaimed when he saw the look on her face and Rob turned to see what he was looking at.

"Lyria? What's wrong?" Rob asked.

"I don't know what the fuck your wife's problem is but she had better keep her nose out of my business."

"What are you talking about?"

"She came in the locker room where Jim and I were and asked to talk to me so we went outside and she asked me what the hell my problem was. When I asked her what she meant she started in about our fight and started calling Jim names." Illyria explained and she could see the shocked expression on his face.

"She did what?"

"I really don't feel like repeating myself Rob but I'll tell you the same thing I told her, she starts that shit on me again and I won't hesitate to knock her on her ass. I've never had a problem with Sonya before and you know that...I actually liked her a lot but when she starts talking shit about my man that's where I draw the line. I know damn well she'd do the same thing if someone talked shit about you. Yeah, you and I do have our fights but that's between us not us and her."

"I'll talk to her." Rob assured his sister.

"That's all I'm asking of you." She said and walked back into the locker room where Jim was waiting for her.

"What happened?" Jim asked when he noticed that she was upset about something.

"We got outside and she started bitching at me."

"What the fuck for?"

"About the fight that Rob and I got in and about my being with you. She called you a couple of names and I threatened to knock her on her ass." Illyria explained.

"What did she call me?"

"That's not important and please promise me that you're not going to get into a fight with Rob about this. He's already assured me that he's going to talk to her about it and he knows how I feel as well."

"All right." He agreed and pulled her down on his lap. "Are you staying back here tonight?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I will." She told him and he kissed her. The door to the locker room opened up and in walked Tom, Beulah, Terry (Funk), Terry (Brunk), John (Balls Mahoney) and Charles (Tony Mamaluke). "Charlie!" Illyria exclaimed and jumped off Jim's lap, tackling Charles to the floor and he laughed.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Damn straight you did." Illyria replied, standing up. She turned to Terry (Brunk) who immediately tilted his head to one side and she giggled a little only to have him look at her questioningly. "You look like Kane when you do that. What's up?"

"You're angry, I can feel it radiating off of you." He stated and she growled. "What happened?"

"I got into an argument with Sonya."

"About what?" John asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she smiled a little.

"About me." Jim spoke up and they all turned to him. "Seems she isn't too happy with me and Lyria being together."

"Don't worry about her Lyria, we all know how happy you are with Jim and that's all that matters." Beulah said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Beulah. I know you're right and I know that is all that matters but it pissed me off because she and I used to get along so well."

"Maybe you will again once she realizes that you and Jim are happy together and that you're not going to give him up just because she doesn't like you being with him." Tom stated.

"I hope so." The door to the locker room opened again and Paul Heyman stepped in.

"Oh good, you two are here." He said, looking at Beulah and Illyria. "I had a small room set up for the two of you with a security guard posted outside the door so you can watch the show from there while the guys will be in here getting ready. Beulah a stage hand will come get you when it's time for Tommy's match."

"Sounds good. Walk us there?" Illyria asked Jim and Tom who nodded. The four of them walked out of the locker room and followed Paul to the room he had for them. When they got inside Illyria smiled at what she saw, there was a leather couch sitting against one wall and a good size tv sitting against the opposite wall with what looked like a mini bar in the corner and a table full of food. "Wow Paulie, you didn't have to do all this."

"I just wanted you guys to be comfortable since it's going to be a long night."

"Well, I appreciate it."

"I do too." Beulah stated, smiling. Paul gave Illyria a hug and walked out of the room.

"Well, we should get back and get ready." Tom stated, giving Beulah a quick kiss.

"When are you going to be out there tonight?" Illyria questioned Jim who just smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"That's not fair."

"You'll like it when I'm out there, trust me." Jim replied, his arm snaking around her waist and his hand sliding down to give her ass a squeeze.

"All right, since you put it that way." She said, leaning up to kiss him. Illyria watched as he and Tom walked out of the room then she turned to Beulah. "Do you know when he's gonna be out there?" She asked causing Beulah to laugh.

"Yeah but he told me not to tell you."

"Dammit!" Illyria grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch. "This is going to be a long night."


	11. Chapter 11

When Illyria told Beulah that it was going to be a long night she had no idea just how long it was going to be. First she had seen Terry (Brunk) get injured in his match with Rey Mysterio and neither men were able to finish which had done nothing more than piss Terry off.

Then she had seen Mick Foley take barb wire to Terry (Funk's) eye and injure him but one of the worst things she had seen yet that almost made her want to puke was when Adam Copeland speared Beulah and covered her for the win in a fashion that made Illyria's skin crawl. As she sat watching John's (Balls Mahoney's) match with hardly any interest because she was worried about Beulah and Terry (Funk) the door flew open and in walked Tom carrying his wife. "Beulah! Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Not right now but I will be." She winced, holding her ribs.

"How's Terry?" Illyria asked Tom.

"He's okay...that asshole is gonna pay for what he did!" Tom growled, sitting Beulah down on the couch. "Will you be okay here while I go check on Terry and get changed?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine...you go."

"I'll watch her Tom, don't worry." Illyria assured him and he nodded then left the room.

"Any sight of Jim yet?" Beulah questioned, smirking and Illyria growled.

"Over two hours into the fucking pay-per-view and still no sign of him."

"Just keep watching."

A familiar music started up and Illyria's head snapped around to the tv. "What the fuck is _he_ doing out there?" She couldn't believe she was actually seeing Eugene from the WWE walking to the ring. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Illyria watched him walk to the ring and start reading some 'poem' he wrote and that's when it hit her. "Oh I feel sorry for you, you little punk." She said and started laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Beulah asked.

"Oh please, Jim told me I'm going to like it when he's out there and he knows..." Her words were cut off by a music starting up she didn't recognize and a really close-up shot of Jim's face. "Yes! I knew it!" Illyria watched him as he made his way down to the ring, drinking his beer and smoking his cigarette and Illyria smiled when they almost ripped his shirt off. "Rip his shirt off, you'll be doing me a favor. My god he looks gorgeous." Jim made his way down to the ring looking at Eugene as though he had two heads and she couldn't help but laugh. "Damn I love when he makes that face."

"Is there anything you don't like about him?" Beulah teased her and she blushed.

"Not anything I can think of, his voice especially drives me crazy. He's got that deep, raspy voice that just sends chills all over my body." She stated, never taking her eyes off the tv as Eugene tried to hug Jim only to receive a stiff kendo stick shot to the head. "And so is the beginning of the end of Eugene."

"You wanna beg? Beg, beg, beg." Jim yelled, getting the crowd to chant along with him and Illyria giggled.

"He'll have me begging for his other 'stick' later." She watched in amusement as Jim chased after Eugene clear to the back still hitting him with the kendo stick. "My god this is hilarious." He came back out and toasted the crowd, lifting the kendo stick above his head then left, going in the direction of where Illyria and Beulah were. "He's coming here." Sure enough the door opened a few minutes later to reveal a beer soaked Jim standing there with a smile on his face. "You almost knocked yourself the hell out didn't you?" Illyria asked him, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him fiercely.

"Yeah, got a little too excited with the beer can." He laughed, sweeping her up in his arms and she squealed in surprise. "You know you're getting soaked in beer, right?"

"Like I give a damn." She growled, biting down gently on his neck.

"Yeah, let me sit down before you start that huh?"

"Sorry." Illyria laughed as he sat down on the couch, settling her into his lap with her back facing Beulah.

"So, did you like it?"

"You know I did...I can't stand Eugene anyway and seeing you beat the hell out of him made my night a hell of a lot better."

"Glad to be of service baby. How you doing Beulah?" Jim asked, cursing softly when Illyria bit down on his neck again.

"A little better, my ribs are killing me though."

"Tommy will make that fucker pay, you know that."

"Yeah I know."

'One of a Kind' blasted through the arena and Illyria turned to the tv, smiling when her brother stepped out from behind the curtain. "God I hope he wins this."

"He will, Cena's nothing but a little punk ass who thinks he's hardcore." Jim stated and slid his hand up Illyria's mini-skirt making her gasp softly. "Better not make too much noise." He whispered in her ear and she looked at him in shock.

_I can't believe he's doing this!_ Illyria tried her best to concentrate on the tv as John Cena made his way to the ring but she just couldn't ignore Jim's hand playing with her, slowly bringing her to an orgasm. "Why doesn't he just give it up already?" Illyria laughed, watching as Cena kept throwing his shirt into the crowd and they kept throwing it back.

Finally he did give up and dropped his shirt at ringside and the referee rung the bell. Just as the match started Illyria was on the verge of an orgasm when Jim suddenly pulled his hand back a little and she looked over at him.

"Not yet." He mouthed causing her to growl.

"You okay Lyria?" Beulah asked and Jim chuckled.

"Yeah just frustrated at Cena." _More like frustrated at Jim and gonna castrate him if he doesn't let me cum._ Just as she was contemplating the best way to hurt him Jim slid his hand back where it was and began his sweet assault on her body once again.

He kept at her and every time she would get close he'd pull away again until Rob hit the Five Star Frog Splash on John Cena and as Paul made the three count Illyria rode the wave of her orgasm, silently calling out Jim's name.

"Well, time to go celebrate!" Jim announced, pulling his hand out of her skirt and sitting her on the couch beside him.

Illyria watched him in shock and frustration as he headed towards the door and started to walk out but not before turning to her and licking his fingers clean.

_I am SO going to fucking kill him for that!_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Illyria woke up, hardly able to move because her arms and legs were tangled with Jim's so she lifted her head a little to check the clock and growled softly when she saw it was only seven in the morning. _The only day we don't have to go anywhere and I wake up early._ She looked over at Jim and watched him sleep for a little while trying to figure out if she was going to be able to get untangled without waking him up. Illyria finally managed to get her body untangled from Jim's without him even stirring and she stood up, wincing when bones began to crack and muscles began to ache. "Fuck me." She groaned.

"If you get back in bed I will." Jim spoke up and Illyria jumped a little in surprise.

"When did you wake up?"

"When you started moving around. Feeling okay?" He asked, smirking.

"I feel like _I _was in a match last night. Have you always been that...flexible?" She questioned, blushing a little as she thought about the things they did after they had got back from the arena and he chuckled.

"Surprised?"

"That's the understatement of the fucking century. I'm surprised they didn't call the damn cops on you, thinking you were trying to kill me with all the screaming I was doing."

"You were screaming shit that made it pretty clear I wasn't trying to kill you baby." Jim assured her, reaching up to pull her back in bed. "You do realize we don't have to get up this fucking early, right?"

"Yeah. I woke up though and was going to go check on the Terry Twins (Brunk & Funk) but I just don't feel like it right now."

"Then don't, we'll go check on them later. Let's get some more sleep first."

"Sounds good to me." Illyria stated, snuggling closer to him and falling right back to sleep. They were woke up a few hours later by someone knocking on their hotel room door. "You want me to get it?" She mumbled only to receive a groan from him in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Illyria giggled and got out of bed, her body only slightly protesting this time as she slid on a pair of shorts and one of his new Sandman t-shirts. She walked over to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw Sara and Beulah standing there. "Hey girls, come on in."

"Lyria!" Jim barked and she spun around to see him standing there naked.

"Oops, hang on a minute. Sorry baby." He just shook his head and grabbed his jeans off the floor, quickly pulling them on. "Okay, now you can come in." She said, stepping aside. The two women laughed and walked into the room.

"We have come to kidnap you for a day of shopping." Sara told her and she smiled.

"Sounds good, I need to get some new stuff anyway."

"Lyria have you seen my damn shoes?" Jim asked, looking around the room and she giggled.

"There's one under the bed and the other one is right inside the bathroom."

"How the hell..." Beulah trailed off, looking back and forth between Jim and Illyria.

"Don't ask." Illyria replied, smiling slyly. "I want to go check on the Terry Twins before we go anywhere. I woke up around seven and was going to do it then but I just didn't feel up to it. Also I need to call Rob...he owes me a shopping spree for my birthday so I'll have him bring his credit card down, I'm not risking going to his room and getting into it with Sonya again." She stated, grabbing her cell phone out of her purse and dialing Rob's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Rob? It's your sister, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?" He questioned.

"Sara and Beulah want to go shopping today so..."

"You want my credit card." Rob finished for her, laughing.

"Pretty much."

"All right, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks Rob!" Illyria said, smiling at Beulah and Sara.

"No problem...I owe you for your birthday anyway."

"Yeah I know." She replied. They said their goodbyes then she hung up the phone. "He'll be down in a few minutes then we'll go check on the Terry Twins."

"After that...shopping!" Sara laughed.

"Hey baby?" Jim spoke up and she turned to see him smiling evilly and twirling something around on his finger. It took her a minute to realize that it was the remains of her thong that he had tore off of her the night before.

"Give me that!" Illyria exclaimed, lunging for it but he pulled it out of her reach. "Jim give it here." She said, holding her hand out. He eventually relented, roaring with laughter when she took it from him and tossed it in the trash. "See, I told you guys I need to buy new stuff...a new man might be in the cards too."

"I don't think so." Jim stated, walking up behind her and pulling her roughly against him. "You're mine." He growled in her ear, laughing softly when he felt her body melt against his.

"Still want a new man?" Sara asked her, laughing.

"Hell no." There was a knock on the door and Illyria walked over on wobbly knees to open it, revealing her brother. "Hey Rob, come in."

"I can't, Paul wants to meet with me about tomorrow night so I just wanted to drop the card off."

"Oh, okay. Tell Paulie I said hi."

"I will." Rob replied, handing her his credit card. "Try not to max it out."

"Didn't plan on it." He nodded and gave her a hug before turning and walking away. "All right ladies, I got the plastic so let's go shopping. Baby did you want to go with us to check on the Terry Twins?"

"Might as well." Jim said, putting a t-shirt on but not before Beulah noticed something.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, pointing to his stomach.

Jim looked down and started laughing. "Care to explain that one Lyria?"

"Sure. One of my favorite body parts on Jim is his stomach so in the middle of...things last night I kind of bit him."

"Just what in the hell did you two _do_ last night?" Sara questioned, laughing.

"You seriously do _not_ want to know!" Illyria replied, giggling and blushing at the same time. "Let's just say that I found out that Jim's more flexible than he appears to be."

"Well then, on that note...let's go check on the Terry Twins." Beulah stated, truly happy that Illyria found someone she could be herself with.

The four of them left Jim and Illyria's hotel room and made their way first to Terry Funk's room and Illyria knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door slowly came open and Terry stood there, his eye still bandaged from the night before. "Hey Terry. Sara, Beulah and I are going out shopping but we thought we'd come see how you were first."

"I'm doing better than I was last night, not much but better none the less." He said, stepping aside so the four of them could walk in the room.

"Is there anything that you need?"

"Nothing that I can think of right now. Jim, how are you?" Terry asked, a smile on his face that Illyria couldn't quite place.

"Fine, why?"

"I happened past your room last night." Terry informed him and Illyria groaned in embarrassment while Jim laughed.

"Okay...I think it's time Sara, Beulah and I go check on the other Terry Twin. Jim, baby, I will see you later." Illyria kissed him quickly, grabbing her friends by the hand and dragging them out of the hotel room much to the amusement of Terry and Jim. "God, who the fuck else heard us last night?" She mumbled.

"Pretty much the whole floor." A male voice spoke up from behind her and Illyria turned to see John Rechner standing there with a smile on his face. "I'm staying on this floor along with Charlie, Michael and Pete (Justin Credible)."

"Oh dear god." Illyria groaned. "That's it, I'm moving to another country and changing my name."

"Sweetie you haven't heard the best part yet."John laughed.

"There's something good in all of this? Besides the fact that I had the best sex of my life?"

"Well, maybe not best for you..."

"What is it?" Illyria asked.

"Michael recorded you guys on his cell phone."

"I'll kill him!" She exclaimed and Jim opened the door to Terry's room.

"Baby? Who you killing?"

"Manna! The jackass recorded us on his fucking cell phone last night!"

"Where is he?" Jim asked John who shook his head.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"John tell them, you'd hate it if he did something like that to you." Beulah spoke up and he sighed.

"Downstairs in the restaurant."

"Lyria you go on and check on Brunk, I'll take care of Manna." Jim told her and she was about to argue with him until she saw the look on his face.

"Okay." Illyria, Beulah and Sara all got in the elevator and as the doors closed she saw Jim talking with Terry about what was going on. "He was acting strange, there's something going on that he's not telling me." Illyria said to her two friends and they gave each other a look that she couldn't help but notice. "You guys know what it is!"

"Yeah Lyria, we do." Sara stated as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards Terry Brunk's room.

"Well?"

"Do you think we should tell her?" Beulah questioned Sara.

"I think so, she has a right to know."

"_Hello_? I'm standing right fucking here! Someone tell me what the hell is going on, please?"

"Lyria the first time Michael saw you he didn't know you were Rob's sister and he walked in the locker room and told Tommy that he found his next fuck toy. He described you to Tommy and Tommy immediately recognized your description, he didn't say anything to Michael instead he went straight to Rob and told him what Michael had said. Rob was so pissed that he got pretty much everyone in the locker room to gang up on Michael...he knew that he couldn't lay a hand on Michael without getting in trouble so they all threatened him, told him to stay the hell away from you or they'd hurt him no matter what the consequences. As far as Jim goes, it took Tommy, the Terry Twins, John and Pete to hold him back...he was going to attack Michael and didn't give a damn about what happened to him if he did." Beulah explained to her and Illyria stood there looking at her wide eyed.

"But why would Jim do that?"

"Tommy asked him that a few days later and it took about an hour of Tommy prying and plowing Jim with beer to get the answer."

"Which was?" Illyria asked.

"Jim had a thing for you back then but he was still married at the time and even though his marriage was falling apart he wasn't going to do anything. He also wasn't sure someone as young as you would be interested in as he said 'an old, fat drunk man' like him."

"My god!" She gasped just as they reached Terry Brunk's room. "I never had any idea."

"You couldn't have Lyria. Jim did the best he could to keep it hid but there were times, like what happened with Michael when he let his feelings for you get the best of him." Beulah said.

"I guess so." Illyria replied, knocking on Terry's door. It was opened a minute later with Terry standing there, his ribs taped up. "How are you feeling Terry?"

"Like I was run over by a mack truck." Terry laughed. "Come on in." The three women walked in his room and Illyria saw him wince as he tried to sit down on the chair in his room.

"Here Terry, let me help you and don't even think about arguing with me...I am so not in the mood for it right now." Illyria stated, rushing to his side and taking a hold of his arm. She heard him growl in frustration and knew he hated needing help but she also knew he wouldn't say anything to her. Illyria helped him into the chair and he looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You know what. What's bothering you Illyria Ann?" Terry asked and she sighed.

"Lyria?" Sara spoke up and Illyria turned to her. "Let's go shopping another day, you need to talk to Terry about all this." She stated, knowing that Terry was like a Father figure to her.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be around all the time you know that but this is a lot more important right now." Beulah said and Illyria nodded, walking over and giving them both a hug.

"Thank you for telling me what you did." Illyria whispered to Beulah.

"It was time you found out anyway."

She watched her two best friends walk out of the room then turned her attention back to Terry. "You got anything stiff to drink?"

"There's a bottle of Jack in the little refrigerator."

"Oh thank god." She mumbled, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling the bottle out. Illyria twisted the top off of it and took a long drink, wincing slightly as the amber liquid burnt her from the inside out when she swallowed it.

"All right, going to tell me what drove you to drinking Jack Daniels?" Terry questioned as she sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Last night when Jim and I got back here we got a bit...carried away when we had sex. Apparently practically the whole floor could hear my screaming, well John informed me today that Manna stood outside our door last night and recorded us on his cell phone." Illyria saw Terry's face quickly change from a look of amusement to one of anger. "Before you get any ideas Jim heard me from inside the other Terry Twin's room telling John that I was going to kill Manna. He came out and wanted to know who I was going to kill and why so I told him. He told me to go ahead and go shopping with Beulah and Sara, that he would take care of Michael...I was going to argue with him about it but there was this look on his face that I have never seen before. I knew something was wrong by the way he was talking to Terry and asked Beulah and Sara about it. At first they weren't sure whether they should've told me or not but eventually Beulah told me what happened the first time Michael saw me and what Jim almost did."

"That's what you're so angry about?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Illyria asked and he nodded. "I can't believe Michael would do something like that then to hear the reason Jim almost attacked him..." She trailed off, taking another long drink from the bottle. "This is almost too much for me to take Terry."

"But it's not Illyria Ann, you're stronger than that. I know that you are and so do you. Let me ask you something...is Jim worth it?"

"Yes." Illyria replied without hesitation. "I have never doubted for one minute that I want to be with him but...I loved Michael as if he were my own brother then I find out he pulled this shit."

"Manna isn't important Illyria Ann. The only people that matters is you, Jim and those who truly care about you." Terry told her and she smiled a little. The phone in his room rang and with a little bit of a struggle he got up to answer it. "Hello?...Yeah, she's here. Beulah and Sara told her they'd go shopping another day, she needed someone to talk to...Illyria Ann is fine...Okay, see you in a few minutes then." He said and hung up the phone.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Did he sound pissed?" She asked.

"Worried is more like it. He saw Mark and Sara leaving the hotel as he was coming out of the restaurant and was worried something happened to you." There was a rapid knock on the door and Terry walked over to open it. "Come on in." He said to Jim.

"Lyria, baby?"

"I know Jim." Illyria whispered.

"You know what baby?"

"About what happened with Michael the first time he saw me...about everything." She could hear his sharp intake of breath and turned to look up at him. "How could you do something like that?"

"What? Protect you from an asshole like..."

"No Jim, not that. How could you think so low of me?"

"What the hell do you mean baby?" Jim asked, throughly confused.

"I'd have no interest in an 'old, fat drunk man' like you?" Illyria questioned and she saw realization dawn on his face.

Jim sighed and sat down on the floor beside her. "Baby I'm sorry if you think that I thought low of you but it wasn't like that. You were young and sexy and here I was, an older man with a fucking beer gut who drank and smoked. How was I supposed to know you wanted me?" He asked her, smirking when she growled softly. "Trying to say you didn't want me?" Terry broke out into a fit of laughter and Illyria shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up Terry and no I'm not trying to say that, it just pisses me off that we've wasted all these years after you got divorced being apart when we could've been together."

"But we're together now and that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah." She replied and he pulled her in his arms.

"Let's go back to our room."

"Okay. Terry you want to meet us for dinner later?"

"Sounds good." Terry agreed. Jim and Illyria went to their room where they spent the next few hours in bed then they got up, got dressed and went downstairs to meet Terry for dinner where the three of them had a good time swapping stories.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the night of ECW's re-debut on tv and Illyria sat in the locker room with Jim as he went over the schedule for that night, her eye catching who he was going to be facing and she started laughing. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! A damn Zombie?"

"That's what they told me, look at it this way baby...you get to see me cane the hell out of someone." Jim said, smiling evilly because he knew that it turned her on to watch him hurt people.

"That's the only good thing about this whole bullshit situation." His match was up first after Paul Heyman got done giving her brother the ECW world championship. Adam Copeland ended up coming out with his slut and spearing Rob which only managed to piss Illyria off. "Who the hell does he think he is? I hope Rob kicks his ass, I really do."

"He'll kick his ass baby don't worry. I have to go for my match though so stay back here and stay out of trouble."

"Me? Get in trouble? Now would I ever do such a thing like that?" Illyria asked, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes you would."

"I see how you are...see if you get any tonight."

"You know you'll give in." Jim stated, laughing.

"Yeah, probably." She agreed. Illyria watched him walk out the door and turned her attention to the monitor just as Beulah walked in the room. "Hey Beulah! Come to watch my man kick some Zombie ass?"

"Yeah, should be pretty hilarious." Beulah replied, sitting down beside Illyria.

The Zombie came out and Illyria couldn't help but laugh. "Dear god I hope Jim can keep a straight face because I know I sure as hell couldn't." He grabbed a microphone and did what Illyria could only assume was growl in it for a few minutes until finally Jim's music started up and he made his way to the ring. "Oh thank you for finally shutting that idiot up." As Jim did his usual climbing on the barricades and drinking beer he almost fell countless times causing Illyria's heart to almost jump out of her chest. "I'm so scared one of these times he's going to fall off of there and really hurt himself." When he got to the ring the Zombie walked towards him but didn't get very far when Jim suddenly cracked him over the head with his kendo stick. "Damn, that had to hurt." The match didn't even last five minutes when Jim hit the White Russian Leg Sweep and got the pin.

"Well, that was quick." Beulah laughed.

"No kidding. A little too quick for me, I like watching him hurt people." Illyria giggled, watching as Jim chased the Zombie all the way to the back, hitting him with the kendo stick until they got almost to the curtain then he cracked him over the head with one of his beer cans. The cameraman caught a close-up of him laughing and Illyria gasped. "Shit." She groaned causing Beulah to giggle. "I _so_ hope he doesn't plan on going out tonight." The door to the locker room opened a few minutes later and Illyria looked up from the couch to see Jim standing there with a smile on his face.

"Enjoy it?"

"Too short for me." Illyria stated and he laughed.

"Tell me you're talking about the match."

"Well..." She trailed off, giggling when his mouth dropped open. "Of course I'm talking about the damn match Jim."

"Good answer. I got a surprise for you baby."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to the hotel and pack our bags." Jim said, walking over and sitting on the couch beside her.

"We do? What for?"

"I got a call from an old friend...we're going to Atlanta for a visit."

It took her a minute to put everything together but once she did her eyes went wide and a big smile broke out on her face. "We're going to see Scotty?"

"Yeah, he called and invited me so I asked him if you could come too."

"Let me go say bye to Rob first then we'll go." Illyria turned to Beulah and saw that she had a evil smile on her face. "Don't even say it! You're the only one who knows about that."

"She's the only one that knows about what?" Jim asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me baby."

"I'm not fucking lying Jim...I just don't want to say." She muttered.

"Tell me."

"Scotty's another one I've had a crush on for a few years." Illyria told him, blushing.

"How many years?"

"Nine."

"All right, let's go then." He questioned and she looked at him in shock.

"You still want me to go?"

"Why wouldn't I? Do I have a reason not to trust you around him?"

"No." She replied. Sure, she did like Scott Levy (Raven) but there was no way in hell she would ever do anything to jeopardize her relationship with Jim. "I like Scotty sure, but you're the one I want to be with."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Jim said, smiling as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

Beulah stood up with them and Illyria gave her a hug. "I'll see you at the next show girl, have fun."

"I plan on it." Lyria responded. "Keep my brother and the Terry Twins in line for me, would you?"

"Sure thing." The three of them walked out of the locker room that Paul Heyman always had up for Beulah and Illyria and made their way to the men's locker room.

Jim opened the door and stuck his head in, giving Illyria a perfect view of his ass. "Hey Szat...ah, dammit Lyria!" He exclaimed, jumping a little when he felt her pinch his ass.

"Sorry." Came the giggled apology from behind him.

"Szatowski! Your sister needs to talk to you." Jim called into the locker room then turned to Illyria who stood there smiling innocently at him. "You're in for it later."

"Promise?" She asked and before he got the chance to answer Rob walked out into the hall.

"You need something Lyria?"

"Yeah. Jim and I are taking off, Scott Levy invited him to Atlanta for a visit and Jim wants me to go with him."

"How long you going to be gone?"

"We'll be back on Sunday." Jim spoke up.

_Five days alone with Jim and Scotty? Oh, life is SO good!_ "I'll call you when we get there to let you know we made it okay but other than that you probably won't hear from me, it'll be mine and Jim's time to ourselves." Illyria told Rob and he nodded.

"Just make sure you do call when you get there."

"I will." She said and gave him a hug. "I love you Rob."

"Love you too Lyria, be careful."

"We will." Illyria gave Beulah another hug before Jim took her hand and they walked out of the arena together. They got back to the hotel and packed their things as quickly as they could because their flight out to Atlanta was in an hour. Two hours later they were sitting on a plane bound for Atlanta, Illyria's head on Jim's shoulder and his head on top of hers as they slept through the plane ride.


	14. Chapter 14

Seven and a half hours later Illyria and Jim were standing inside the crowded airport in Atlanta, Georgia looking for Scott.

She spotted someone waving at them and tapped Jim on the arm. "Who's that?" Illyria asked, pointing the guy with blonde hair out who was waving at them.

"That's Levy."

"He's...blonde." Illyria said and Jim laughed.

"Yeah, when he had all the health problems he decided it was time for a change." Jim explained as Scott walked up to them. "Hey man, good to see you."

"You too." Scott replied, shaking Jim's hand. "Lyria, it's good to see you too. How are you?" He asked, giving her a quick hug.

"I'm doing good, what about you?"

"I'm doing." Scott chuckled. "You guys ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Scott helped Illyria with her bags and the three of them left the airport to head for his house. "Wow Scotty! This place is amazing." Illyria gasped once they were inside his place and settled in. He was currently taking her on a tour to show her everything so she wouldn't get lost.

"Thanks. So, you and Jim huh?" Scott questioned, smiling a little.

"Yeah. I'm lucky Scotty, I really am."

"I'd say he's the lucky one." He stated and she blushed a little. "I just never imagined you with someone like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last I heard you were with Birch and they're _complete_ opposites." Scott said and Illyria couldn't help but laugh.

"Hell, isn't that the truth? I've had a crush on Jim for eleven years though and I think the only reason that I dated Adam was because I thought I couldn't have Jim and just felt as if I should move on with my life." She explained just as they reached the living room where Jim was waiting on them.

"Levy I want to talk to you about something. Baby you can just wait here if you want."

"All right."

"There's movies in that cabinet over there if you feel like watching one." Scott informed her, pointing to a cabinet by the tv then he and Jim walked out into the kitchen.

_I wonder what they're talking about._ Illyria thought as she went through Scott's movies and finally settled on The Devil's Rejects. About twenty minutes into the movie Scott and Jim came back into the room, one of them sitting on each side of her. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Jim but he just smiled and pointed to Scott.

Illyria turned to look at Scott, a look of confusion on her face which quickly turned to a look of surprise when he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She immediately pulled away and raised her hand to slap him only to feel Jim grab her wrist.

"Don't do that baby." Jim whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "Just relax and enjoy this." Illyria couldn't believe what she was hearing but there was no way she was going to be dumb enough to object to it if he was willing to let it go on so she relaxed against him.

"That's right Lyria, we're going to show you pleasure like you never knew existed." Scott spoke up, his hands traveling over the front of her body. "Tell me Illyria...how many times have you dreamed about this? How many times have you dreamed about me and Jim doing this to you?"

"Too many to fucking count." She moaned out as Jim kissed and licked on her neck.

"I think it's time to give my woman what she wants." Jim's gruff voice growled into her ear. "You want us both baby? You want to feel us both deep inside you?" He whispered, his hands reaching around and massaging her breasts.

Illyria turned her head enough to face him and Jim captured her lips in a roughly passionate kiss as she felt Scott lean forward, lift her shirt and take one of her nipples into his mouth causing her to moan in Jim's mouth. "Oh Scotty." Illyria moaned, reaching up and running her fingers through his blonde hair. Just as they were getting into the swing of things Illyria's cell phone rang and she growled. "Fuck!"

"Leave it." Scott whispered.

"I can't. It's probably Rob, I was supposed to call him once we got here." She dug in the pocket of her jeans and pulled her phone out. "Hello?"

"Lyria? You didn't call." Rob stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I was a little...preoccupied." Illyria giggled, watching Scott as he stood up and stripped his t-shirt off. "Oh fuck." She groaned.

"You okay?" Rob asked and her eyes went wide as she momentarily forgot he was on the phone.

"Yeah. Just not very comfortable right now." Illyria said causing Jim to chuckle in her ear. "Rob I gotta go, Scotty and Jim are demanding my attention right now and you know how they can be."

"Yeah I know." He laughed. "All right, call me when you get the chance."

"I will." She hung up the phone and chucked it across the room after turning it off.

"He knows how we can be huh?" Jim questioned, biting down roughly on her neck. "Just how can we be?"

"Demanding and distracting. Come here Scotty." Illyria beckoned him over to the couch and when he was close enough she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Can we continue this somewhere else please?"

"Follow me." Scott said, standing up and taking her hand. Illyria took Jim's hand as Scott led them to the master bedroom where he and Jim spent the next few hours making good on their promise of showing her pleasure that she never even knew existed.


	15. Chapter 15

Illyria woke up a while later and found herself sandwiched in between two male bodies, it took a moment for her brain to register where she was but once it did she shot up in bed and looked back and forth between the two men on either side of her. "Holy shit...it wasn't a dream this time."

"No, no it wasn't." Scott mumbled and she jumped.

"Jesus Scotty!"

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you shot up off the bed like something bit you."

"Well, technically..." Illyria trailed off, looking down at her body that was covered in bite marks and hickeys. "Something or rather _some people_ did bite me."

"Yeah but you loved every minute of it didn't you baby?" Jim spoke up and she giggled.

"Damn straight I did." She giggled. "I'm hungry now though...got anything to eat in this gorgeous house Scotty?"

"Let's go downstairs and find out." The three of them got out of bed and after getting dressed they went downstairs to see what Scott had to eat.

"Hey Scotty, you work with Terry Gerrin (Rhino) right?" Illyria asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have his number would you? I haven't talked to him in forever."

"Sure." Scott walked over to the refrigerator and got Terry's number then grabbed the phone and took them to Illyria. "Here you go." Illyria dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Terry?"

"Yeah? Who's this?" Terry asked.

"Illyria Szatowski."

"Little Lyria? Oh my lord! How are you girl?"

"I'm doing good actually. What about you?" She questioned.

"I'm good, my god it's been forever since I last heard from you! How did you get my number?"

"Well, my boyfriend and I are in Atlanta visiting Scotty and I got it off him...you don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not! Your boyfriend huh? Who are you dating?" He asked and Illyria giggled.

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm dating Jim Fullington." Illyria stated.

"You're _what_?" Terry questioned, shocked.

"Jim and I are dating, we have been since the Monday before One Night Stand when Rob had the contract signing on Raw."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting you to say him at all. So, are you happy?"

"Very." She replied, watching Jim and Scott as they looked through the cabinets, refrigerator and pantry for something to eat. "Any luck finding me some food boys?"

"Steaks sound good?" Scott asked.

"Sounds great." The other line on Scott's phone beeped and Illyria sighed. "Terry can you hang on? Scotty's got another call."

"Sure."

"Go ahead and answer it Lyria." Scott told her.

Illyria pulled the phone away from her ear long enough to see what she was doing and switched lines. "Hello?"

"Who's this?" A male voice asked.

"Illyria Szatowski."

"Oh! Lyria it's Michael (Manna)." Michael said and she gasped causing Jim to turn and look at her, immediately noticing how pale her face was. "Is Scott there by chance?"

"Yeah...hang on." She muttered and held the phone out to Scott. "It's Manna." Illyria whispered and heard Jim growl.

Scott snatched the phone out of her hand and she looked at him in confusion. "Manna?...No, shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear your bullshit right now. I know what you did to Lyria and Jim so if you value your life I suggest you not call me again." He switched the line over without saying another word. "Gerrin? Yeah, hang on...it was Manna. Stupid fucker...You don't know? No, not that. Something else happened. I'll let Lyria explain it to you." He handed the phone back to Illyria who growled at him.

"Asshole." She hissed. "Terry?"

"Yeah? What was Levy talking about? What did Manna do now?"

"When Jim and I got back to the hotel after One Night Stand we had sex and well...I was a bit loud. I found out from John Rechner the next day that practically the whole floor we were staying on heard me and that Manna stood outside our door and recorded me on his cell."

"That motherfucker! I'll kill him." Terry growled.

"No you won't, Jim already took care of it. I had to find out from Beulah about what happened the first time he ever saw me because no one else would tell me."

"We didn't want to worry or upset you and besides that...Jim was already taking care of it back then too."

"Yeah I heard about that, makes me happy too." Illyria got up and walked into the other room while Jim and Scott had their backs to her. "I love him Terry...I think I have for a long time. I've had a crush on him for eleven years but I think I was too young to realize that it was actually more than just a crush."

"Does he know?"

"No, it's too soon. We've only been dating for a week and I don't want to rush into anything." She explained, turning around to make sure neither of them could hear her.

"Give him the phone."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to see how he feels about you." Terry stated.

"Okay. Jim! Terry wants to talk to you."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." Jim said, smirking as he walked into the room.

"Not what Terry said." Illyria teased him, giving him a quick kiss before handing him the phone. She went back into the kitchen and saw Scott getting ready to go outside to grill the steaks. "Scotty hang on, I'll go with you."

"What did Terry want to talk to Jim about?" Scott asked once she caught up to him.

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to talk to him about something." She lied, hoping he wouldn't see through her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He questioned, smiling evilly.

"Yeah, I did. I've dreamed about that for so long I never thought that it would actually happen."

"Well Jim told me not to get used to, that it was only going to last while you guys were here. I've got to ask you though...have you really had a crush on me for nine years?"

Illyria groaned as she began to blush. "He told you that too?"

"Yeah. So, it's true then?"

"Yes." She replied. "What else did he tell you?"

"Not much other than that and asked me how I felt about doing what we did earlier. Why did you never say anything to me?"

"Because I was too shy and by the time I had worked up the nerve to tell you, you had already left." Illyria explained and he nodded. "I wanted to tell you a lot but I just couldn't bring myself to do it so I never did. Finally I got tired of hiding it and decided that I was going to tell you the next time I saw you but when I got to the arena to tell you Beulah told me you were gone. I thought I must have done something wrong in my lifetime somewhere because here I was with this major crush on a man who was married at the time and I thought saw me as nothing more than one of his friend's little sister then you came along two years after my crush on Jim started." Illyria said.

"And you developed a crush on me."

"Yeah, pretty much but you sometimes treated me as if though I didn't even exist then one day out of the blue we just struck up this friendship and it blew my mind. My crush on you continued until it almost drove me insane and finally I told Beulah that I was going to tell you. Well, she had gotten to the arena that night before me and when I did get there she met me at the door with this look on her face and was like 'Scott's not here.' I thought she was just saying you weren't there yet so I told her I'd just wait until you did get there and she goes 'No, he's not coming here...he doesn't work here anymore.' I almost hit her because I thought she was just messing with me until I realized she was telling the truth."

"What about Jim?" Scott asked.

"Oh, my crush on him never went away but like I told you before I felt as though I'd never get the chance with him so I tried moving on with my life. When you left and things didn't work out with Adam because of Rob I pretty much just said 'fuck it' and didn't bother trying to find anyone."

"So what caused you and Jim to get together?"

"Well I went with Rob to last week's Raw because I wanted to see everyone again as much as he did and I saw Jim in the parking lot talking with Tom. When I saw him it was like my crush had never even faded, only gotten stronger. Terry Funk came up to us and I gave him a hug, Jim teased me about not getting one when I went up to him and again in my mind I said 'fuck it' and just jumped on him. That night after Raw we went out for a beer and he ended up having me pinned against the wall, kissing me and it just took off from there." Illyria explained.

"Baby? Terry wants to talk to you again." Jim spoke up and she turned to see him leaning against the door.

"Okay." She walked over and took the phone from him, gave him a kiss then went inside the house. "Yeah Terry?"

"Well, after much threatening of bodily harm I finally got him to admit his feelings for you..."

"And?" She questioned, suddenly very nervous.

"That man is head over heels for you no matter how hard he tries to deny it." Terry stated and she gasped.

"Terry if you're joking around, I'm not finding this very funny."

"I'm not joking Little Lyria. Haven't you noticed something about him lately?" He asked and she began to think until it suddenly hit her.

"Oh my god."

"Figure it out?"

"He's not drinking like he used to...why?" Illyria questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"Because he says he doesn't need it as much anymore like he used to, says he has you now and he wants to be able to remember the things that happens while you're together. Lyria I know what happened there today with you, him and Scott." Terry informed her and she groaned. "Jim only did that because he wants to see you happy, he doesn't want to lose you."

"My god Terry! He didn't have to let me sleep with Scotty to make me happy and he's sure as hell not going to lose me. I'm happier now since I've been with him then I have been in a long time."

"Tell him that, not me. He knows that you have a crush on him and that you want to be with him but he's not completely sure how you feel." Terry said and she sighed.

"I've got to go Terry, I'll call you back soon."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye." Illyria replied and hung up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen and watched Jim through the window as he talked and laughed with Scott, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she walked over to the door and opened it. "Jim? Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure baby." He agreed and followed her into the house.

"We'll be out in a little while Scotty." She took Jim's hand once they were inside and led him upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Sit down." Illyria watched him as he sat down on the bed and then sat down beside him. "Baby it's time for me to confess something to you."

"Okay..."

"Before we got together I was miserable, I felt like I was going to be alone for the rest of my life because I knew how overprotective Rob was of me no matter who I got with. Then when he and I got to the arena last week and I saw you standing in the parking lot talking to Tom...I fell for you all over again only this time I fell harder then before. It scared the hell out of me because I figured it was going to be the same as last time, me with a huge crush on you and you treating me like I was no one more than Rob's little sister but then the way you looked at me in the parking lot I thought maybe this time was going to be different. That night when you kissed me it shocked the holy hell out of me! I was never expecting you to do something like that even though I had wanted it for so long. Now that we're together...I haven't been this happy in a _very_ long time." She stopped, trying to judge his reaction and when she saw he was listening intently Illyria took a deep breath and continued. "As far as today went...you didn't have to do that just to make me happy or to try to keep from losing me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be right here by your side for as long as you'll let me. You make me happy, I don't need anyone else to do that and I never will."

"Lyria I..." He began to say but she held her hand up to cut him off.

"I have one more thing to say and I need to say it before I lose all my nerve."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

Illyria took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Jim I...I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Lyria no...you don't love me." Jim said and she looked at him in shock and confusion.

"I don't?"

"No. You're too young to really know what love is, you only think you love me but you don't." He stated and Illyria could feel tears threatening to fall but she held them back.

_I'll be damned if I give him the satisfaction of knowing he made me cry!_ "I see. Well, since I'm too young to love you I guess that means that I'm too young to be with you too so I'll just go...it was fun while it lasted Jim. Thanks for making my dream come true then shooting it down in flames." She whispered, stood up and walked out of the room. Illyria walked downstairs and outside to where Scott was who immediately noticed something was wrong with her.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to go home to Battle Creek (Michigan). I just told Jim how I felt about him and he said that I'm too young to feel for him what I do so I told him if I'm too young to feel for him then I'm too young to be with him. I'm sorry Scotty, I wish I could stay longer...just have my clothes shipped to me would you?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Lyria."

"There's no need for you to apologize. You had nothing to do with it at all, this is about him not being able to accept the fact that someone actually cares for him." Illyria replied and watched as Scott pulled the steaks off the grill.

"Come on, I'll take you to the airport." She nodded and followed him through the house, stopping to get her cell phone off the floor and continued to follow him out to his car. An hour, a tearful goodbye to Scott and a phone call to her brother later Illyria was on a plane home. Once home she settled down on the couch and dialed Terry Brunk's number.

"Hello?"

"T...Terry?" Illyria whispered as the tears she had been holding back finally fell from her eyes.

"Illyria Ann is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Honey what is it? What's the matter?" He asked and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's Jim..."

"What about him? Did something happen to him?"

"No, it's not that. I told him how I feel about him and he said I was too young to have the feelings that I do." She explained.

"You told him you love him then?" Terry questioned and she couldn't stop the little smile that formed on her lips.

_Leave it to Terry to know exactly how I feel._ "Yes. I told him since he thought I was too young to be with him then that means I'm too young to be with him too. That was a few hours ago and I left Atlanta right after that."

"Where are you now?"

"Back home in Battle Creek. I had to get away from Jim and everyone else." Illyria stated.

"I understand. Are you coming to the show Tuesday?"

"I don't know Terry, I'm not sure if I could handle it."

"Sweetie you have to come. You can't stay away and let him win like that, you have to show him that you are stronger than he thinks you are...show him that even though he doesn't think so that you're not too young to love him." Terry told her and she sighed.

"What am I supposed to do Terry? He gave up on me, on us. Hell, I had just talked to Terry Gerrin right before that after he talked to Jim and found out his feelings for me."

"What were his feelings for you?"

"Terry said that after threatening him with bodily harm he finally got Jim to admit that he's head over heels for me which makes it all the more difficult for me to understand why he said what he did." She said, tears falling from her eyes again.

"It sounds to me like he's scared."

"Jim? Scared? Terry did you get hit in the head one to many times?" Illyria asked, unable to believe that Jim would actually be scared of anything and Terry laughed.

"No sweetie, I didn't. Think about it though...he tells Gerrin that he's head over heels for you but the minute you tell him that you're the same way for him he freaks out."

"Only because he thinks I'm too young to really know what love is."

"That's bullshit and you know it. If Jim thought you were too young he would have never even approached you in the first place." Terry stated.

"Maybe you're right, I don't know. What I do know is that it hurts like hell and I really just wanted to kick the shit out of him."

"Of course you did. You just confessed your feelings to him only to have him turn around and say something like that. I can honestly say that I'm surprised you _didn't_ hit him." He laughed and she giggled a little.

"As much as I wanted to at that moment...I honestly don't think I could ever lay a hand on him to try and cause him harm, I love him too much to do something like that. I suppose I should tell you what happened while we were at Scotty's house though incase this thing turns ugly and it comes out all fucked up, making me look like a slut."

"What happened?"

"After Scotty showed me around the house so I wouldn't get lost Jim said he wanted to talk to him alone about something. I sat in the living room while they talked watching The Devil's Rejects. Well, when they came back in Scotty kissed me. I went to slap him but Jim grabbed my wrist before I could and told me not to...I ended up sleeping with both of them." Illyria mumbled, blushing even though Terry couldn't see her.

"Illyria Ann!" He exclaimed, shocked. "What possessed you to do something like _that_?"

"I've had a crush on Scotty for nine years and told Jim about it before we left to go visit him so I wouldn't be hiding anything from him. Well, when they both started doing stuff to me and I saw that Jim wasn't getting pissed about it or wasn't trying to stop it I wasn't going to be stupid enough to turn the chance down. I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me."

"I'm not disappointed in you Illyria Ann, I'm just shocked that you would do something like that."

"I never thought I would truthfully...sure, I had dreamed about it before, I'm not going to sit here and lie to you by saying I didn't but I never thought that I would actually get the chance to do it." She stated.

"I understand. I have to go now but I will see you at the show, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. You go get some rest and I promise that everything will work itself out." Terry said.

"I hope so Terry, I really do."

"It will. Bye."

"Bye Terry." Illyria hung up the phone, went upstairs and laid down on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	17. Chapter 17

Illyria walked hesitantly into the arena in Albany, New York. She didn't want to be there but she had told Terry (Brunk) that she would show up and there was no way she was going to lie to him. "I should've just stayed home." Illyria mumbled.

"Illyria Ann!" Terry Brunk called out and she looked down the hall to see him standing there with Tom and Beulah.

"Hey guys." She greeted them, her voice hollow and sad.

"Sweetie how are you holding up?" Beulah asked, hugging her.

"Barely. Is he going to be here tonight?"

"He already is." Tom stated. "Don't worry though, Terry's already warned him to stay away from you."

"Thanks Terry."

"No problem honey."

"Lyria?" Michael's voice spoke up from behind her and her body immediately stiffened.

"What the hell do you want?" Illyria snapped, turning around to face him.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"It's too late for that Michael."

"Manna! I thought I warned you to stay the fuck away from her!" Jim's voice boomed through the hallway and Illyria gasped as she looked over Michael's shoulder and saw him standing by the locker room.

"Shit." Michael groaned and turned around to face Jim. "Look man, I just wanted to apologize to her. I don't mean no harm to your woman."

"I'm not his woman." Illyria spoke up and Michael turned back around to look at her in shock. "I'm not his woman Michael, not anymore but that doesn't mean I'm accepting your apology. You degraded me when we first met and worst of all you recorded Jim and I while we had sex...there's no way in hell I can ever forgive you for that."

"Manna I'm losing my patience with you. Get the fuck away from her!" Jim growled, stepping closer to them and Illyria backed up closer to Terry.

"Jim, stop." She whispered, not wanting to see him do anything to get himself in trouble.

"No. Not until he gets away from the woman I...love." Jim stated as her mouth fell open. Illyria turned to look at Beulah, Tom and Terry and saw that they were as shocked as she was. "Now get the fuck away from here before I break a kendo stick over your head."

"Fine, fine I'm going." Michael said, backing away from Jim.

"Illyria Ann we're going to the locker room, we'll see you soon." Terry spoke up and she nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Jim.

"Did you mean it?" Illyria asked, taking Jim's hand and leading him to the room Paul Heyman had set up for her and Beulah.

"Yeah. After Levy came back from dropping you off at the airport we had a nice long...talk." He chuckled and she looked at him, confused. "He yelled, I listened but anyway he made me realize that the only reason I pushed you away was because I was...afraid."

"Go on."

"Lyria I haven't had anyone give a damn about me the way that you do in a long time and I wasn't sure how to deal with that. You don't bitch at me about my smoking, my drinking or my going out with the guys...hell, you encourage it!" Jim laughed and she giggled. "You stood up to your brother and countless other people on my behalf because of your love for me and that shocked the hell out of me. I'm not used to having a woman being by my side anymore let alone be willing to stand so firm in our relationship like you do." He explained.

"Jim as far as your smoking and all that goes, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Beulah. You were doing it long before I came around and I have no right to try and change you because I love you the way you are. When I see you out in that ring with a beer in your hand and a cigarette in your mouth...I can't even begin to explain to you how much that turns me on. If it was anyone else it would make me sick but with you, god, it's _so_ damn sexy." Illyria said and he chuckled. "Me standing up for you and being by your side is something that you're going to have to get used to if you want to be with me because I'm not the type of woman to sit back and watch people walk all over the man I love, I never have been."

"You're saying you still want to be with me after what I did?"

"Yes, I'm probably going to be labeled as stupid by a lot of people for it but I don't give a damn. My heart had belonged to you for eleven years and even if I wanted to, which I don't, I don't think I could change that." There was a knock on the door before Jim could say anything else and he growled, getting up to answer it.

"Hey man, I hate to bother you but your match is coming up." Tom stated as he and Beulah walked in the room.

"Yeah, yeah all right. Lyria I gotta go, can we finish this later?" He asked, walking back over to her.

"Of course." She replied, yelping in surprise when he grabbed a handful of her hair, jerked her head back and kissed her roughly. "Well then." Illyria giggled when the kiss ended.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jim." She watched him walk out of the room with Tommy and turned to Beulah who was sitting on the couch looking at her in shock.

"What the hell just happened here?"

"We talked, he explained a few things and I did too then he asked me if I still wanted to be with him after what he did. Which of course I do so I guess from what he just did...we're back together."

"He said he loves you." Beulah stated, smiling and Illyria laughed.

"Yeah he did. I guess when Scotty got back from dropping me off at the airport he yelled at Jim but it must've did some good because he said it made him realize the reason why he pushed me away."

"Which was?"

"You can't say anything to anyone, Tom or anyone else." Illyria said and she nodded. "He got scared when he found out how I really feel because it's like he said, he hasn't had anyone who gives a damn about him the way that I do in a long time and it just freaked him out a little because he wasn't sure how to deal with it." A music started up that she didn't recognize and Illyria looked over at the screen only to burst out laughing. "Well, I know who my man will be destroying tonight." She watched as the guy who was introduced as Macho Libre walked to the ring and started imitating Randy Savage by saying everything twice. "Okay, that's really fucking annoying."

"Jim will take care of him, don't worry." Beulah laughed.

"Oh, I know he will." Finally Jim's new music started up and a big smile formed on Illyria's face. "It's about time." Illyria stated, watching him as he started making his way to the ring. "Chasing women? Oh me and him are _so_ going to have a talk." Illyria giggled. Macho Libre got up in Jim's face, taking his sunglasses off but then he made the big mistake of turning his back on Jim. "Stupid idiot, never turn your back on a pissed off Sandman with a kendo stick." Sure enough when he turned back around Jim hit him with a stiff kendo stick shot over the head. "I tried to tell ya." The match went on for a minute and Illyria started laughing again. "Okay, they're fucking with me aren't they?"

"What do you mean?" Beulah asked.

"This is last week's match all over again except for a different guy this time." The match was over in about two minutes and Jim didn't waste any time getting to the back. The door to the room opened and he stood there, breathing heavy, his adrenaline still pumping. "The fuck Jim? That was like the damn twilight zone." She said and he started laughing.

"Last week's match last a few seconds longer." Jim stated, sitting down beside her and pulling her in his lap.

"You're fucking shaking."

"Adrenaline, I really didn't get to do much out there." He replied and Illyria smiled slyly over at Beulah.

"Could you excuse us for a while?"

"Yeah sure." Beulah laughed, getting up and walking out of the room. Illyria got up and followed her to the door, locking it.

"What are you doing?" Jim questioned.

"Can't let all that adrenaline and energy go to waste now can we?" Illyria asked, smiling evilly at him as she began stripping her clothes off and walking towards him. "Stand up." He chuckled and stood up, tossing the kendo stick to the floor. Illyria grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, tossing it on the floor with the kendo stick as Jim kicked his shoes off. She unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and moved back allowing him room to step out of them and kick them to the side. Once he was standing in front of her naked Illyria put her hand on his chest and shoved him back gently causing him to fall on the couch and he smiled up at her, watching as she moved to straddle him. Illyria slid him inside of her, inch by inch until he filled her completely then she began rocking slowly back and forth. "Oh Jim." She moaned, her head falling back in ecstacy.

"Fuck Lyria!" He growled, grabbing her hips with both hands as he began moving with her. Illyria's pace picked up when he leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, biting down gently but hard enough to make her body arch into him. They continued at the same pace for a while until he finally got frustrated with not being in control and he pulled her off of him causing her to look at him in anger and confusion. "On the floor." Jim demanded and she smiled. Illyria got on the floor and laid on her back, waiting for him. "No, turn over." She giggled and turned over, getting up on her hands and knees. He groaned as he watched her, moving behind her and entered her with one quick, hard thrust throwing her forward a bit until he caught on to her hips with his hands.

"Oh god, Jim." Illyria moaned, pushing back against him and meeting his every thrust with one of her own. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back harshly, his pace increasing in speed and roughness. She heard him growl and could feel him swelling inside her and knew he was close so she reached back with one hand and laced her fingers with his hand that was on her hip. A couple of more quick, hard thrusts and Illyria felt him explode inside her as he growled out her name and it sent her over the edge into her own orgasm. "Jim!" She called out, her body collapsing on to the floor and he fell beside her.

"My god baby." Jim breathed, pulling her close. "If I get that every time I have some extra adrenaline expect me to be going to Heyman and McMahon about having short matches all the time." He said and she laughed.

"Maybe but I gotta ask...chasing women?" Illyria asked, giggling when he groaned.

"You heard that?"

"Of course, I was watching the match after all."

"I do love chasing women but I don't have the desire to do it anymore." Jim stated, kissing her forehead.

"Good answer baby. You want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, the bed's a hell of a lot more comfortable than this floor." He laughed, standing up and pulling her with him. They got dressed and left the room so he could get his bag from the men's locker room.

"About time you two show up." Terry (Brunk) said and Illyria blushed.

"Sorry, we were...busy."

"How are things between you two?" He asked as Jim went to get his bag.

"Back to normal." Illyria replied and Terry smiled.

"See? I told you."

"Yeah, yeah...Terry I want to thank you for that day on the phone. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would've done."

"Illyria Ann it's no problem, you know that. I'm just glad I could help." Terry stated, hugging her.

"Baby you ready to go?" Jim questioned, walking back over to her.

Yeah, let's go. I'll see everybody later...Beulah thanks for giving Jim and I time alone."

"Not a problem girl, you both needed it." She said, winking and Illyria blushed again. Jim took her hand and they both walked out of the arena and headed to the hotel where the finished their conversation and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

"You actually thought _I_ could love _you_?" Jim laughed and Illyria looked at him in shock. "Baby you were nothing but a free lay...that's all you'll ever been to anybody."

"Jim, what the hell? Where is this coming from?" Illyria demanded to know as he continued to laugh.

"It's coming straight from my heart because it's the truth and it's time you hear it from somebody."

"No! I don't believe this."

"Well, believe it. I guess I'm just not the man you thought I was." He said and walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Illyria's eyes shot open and she sat upright in bed. "NO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby? What is it? Are you all right?" Jim asked, sitting up beside her.

"Jim, oh god." Illyria sobbed as he took her in his arms. "You're here."

"What? Of course I'm here! Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned, pulling her close. "Did you have some kind of dream or something?"

"Yes." Illyria replied.

"What was it Lyria?"

"You said that you really didn't love me...that I was nothing but a free lay that that's all I'd ever be to anyone and when I asked you where it was all coming from you said straight from your heart. That you guessed that you just weren't the man I thought you were then you left." She whispered.

"Fuck Lyria! What caused you to dream something like that?"

"The only thing I can think of is the fight that we had."

"It could be. Baby you don't have to worry, I _do_ love you and you're not a free lay...you're more than that and you always will be. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon I promise you that."

"Love me Jim? Make me forget?" Illyria pleaded with him, her tear filled brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

"All you have to do is ask." Jim stated, laying back on the bed and pulling her with him.

A few hours later they were lying in bed asleep after having made love when Illyria was woke up by her cell phone ringing. She groaned and reached over on the night stand to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Illyria Ann...we have a problem." Terry Brunk's voice flooded the line.

"What? What is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"Tell her to get her ass down here NOW!" Rob's voice yelled in the background and Terry sighed.

"That would be the problem. He overheard Beulah and Tom talking last night about you and Jim being back together...he's highly pissed off."

"You're damn right I am!" Rob's voice boomed again and Illyria rolled her eyes.

"Give me ten minutes to get dressed and wake Jim up."

"All right." Terry hung up the phone and Illyria turned to Jim who was laying there looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"Rob's on the warpath because we're back together." She explained, getting up and pulling some clothes on. "He's demanded that I get my ass down there right now."

"You're not going alone." Jim stated, getting out of bed and getting dressed as well.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that."

"I've got something to prove to you since this morning." He replied and Illyria shook her head.

"No you don't. That was just a bad dream and I realize that now." Illyria said as they walked out of their hotel room.

"Lyria! Where are you going?" Beulah called out and she turned around to see Tom and Beulah walking towards her and Jim.

"Rob overheard you guys last night talking about Jim and I getting back together...he's in Terry Brunk's room on a warpath and has demanded that I get down there right now." She responded as the four of them got on the elevator.

"Damn, we're sorry." Tom apologized.

"Don't be. If he hadn't found out from you guys he would've found out some other way. I'm not about to go hiding my relationship or my love for Jim just because we got into a fight and Rob got pissed at him."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Beulah asked.

"Only if you want to, I'll understand if you guys don't want to get involved in this bullshit."

"We'll go." Tom assured her and she nodded. They got off the elevator on Terry's floor and Illyria knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Terry questioned.

"It's Illyria Ann and Jim." The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a very pissed off Rob.

"Get in here and leave him out in the hall!"

"I don't think so. I'm not coming in unless he does, so make your choice now."

"Fine. Get in here." He growled, moving away from the door. Illyria, Jim, Beulah and Tom all followed him inside.

"All right Rob...what the hell is your problem now?" Illyria demanded to know.

"My problem? _My problem_? You call me in tears because that _asshole_..." He growled, pointing to Jim. "Broke your heart and a week later you're right back with him. So you ask me what my problem is...don't you think I should be asking you that?" Rob snapped.

"Yes Rob, I did call you in tears and yes, he did break my heart but I forgave him for it because I _LOVE_ him. So you want to know what my problem is? My problem is that you can't move on past the fact that Jim and I had a fight. How many times have you and Sonya fought? You don't see me getting pissed every time you guys fight and saying all this bullshit. I love Jim, he loves me so get over it Rob...we got over the fight so I know you can too."

"How do you know it's not going to happen again?"

"How do I know we're not going to fight again? I don't know that and we probably will but you know what? I look forward to it because the fight that we did have made us stronger." She said.

"Not to mention the fact that the make-up sex was fucking great." Jim spoke up, smiling evilly and Illyria looked back at him.

"Not helping Jim." Illyria stated and he shrugged, still smiling. "Rob you know that I love you because you're my brother but I love Jim too because he has my heart and I wouldn't want it any other way. Please, just accept the fact that I'm a grown woman and I'm happy with the man I love."

Rob stood there looking at her for a few minutes before he finally sighed and nodded. "All right, I accept it but if _you_ hurt my sister again I will hurt _you_." He warned Jim.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Jim said.

"So, what are you doing until we leave for the pay-per-view Lyria?" Rob asked.

"Actually I need to talk to Jim, Tom and Beulah about that so, if you'll excuse us." Illyria took Jim's hand and pulled him out of Terry's room with Beulah and Tom following her.

"What's going on baby?" Jim questioned.

"Well, since we have three days before we have to be in Charlotte I was wondering how you guys felt about going back to my place in Battle Creek for a couple of days."

"Sounds good to me." Beulah said, smiling.

"Me too." Tom agreed.

"What about you baby?" Illyria asked Jim.

"Sounds like a good way for us to relax."

"Great! Tom, you and Beulah go get packed while Jim and I get the flight set up."

"Fine with us. We'll meet you back at your room in about twenty minutes." Tom stated as they stepped on the elevator.

"Baby what brought this on?" Jim questioned once they were back in their room and Illyria got off the phone with the airport.

"I don't know. When I went home after we had our fight I realized how much I missed being there and I figured that since we have some time before Vengeance we'd all just go. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. I think it'll give us some more time together and give us some more time to hang out with Tom and Beulah." Jim sat down on the bed and pulled her on his lap. "It'll also give me a chance to use my 'big stick' on you in a real bed instead of one of these shitty hotel beds."

Illyria giggled and kissed his neck. "Mmm baby, I'm liking the sound of that."

"I thought you might." He kissed her as his hand slipped under the front of her shirt and began massaging one of her breasts causing Illyria to moan in his mouth and arch into him. Just as things were progressing there was a knock on the door and Jim growled. "They have really fucked up timing."

She laughed and got up to answer the door. "Hey guys, come on in." She said to Beulah and Tom. "The flight's in two hours so we need to get packed real quick then I'm going to call Rob and tell him after that we'll stop to see Terry."

"Sounds good." Beulah replied.

Illyria packed her stuff while Jim packed his then she sat down on the bed and dialed Rob's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Rob, it's me. I'm just calling to let you know that Jim, Beulah Tom and I are all going to my home in Battle Creek for a couple of days."

"What for?" Rob asked.

"Just to relax and hang out. When I went back last week it made me realize how much I missed it but I hated being there alone so I figured I'd ask Jim if he wanted to go with me then I just went ahead and invited Beulah and Tom too."

"When are you leaving?"

"Our plane leaves in about an hour and a half." Illyria explained.

"Okay. Well, then I guess I'll see you guys Saturday in Charlotte."

"You sure will. Love you Rob."

"Love you too Lyria." He responded and she hung up the phone.

"All right, one goodbye down, one to go." She laughed.

"Baby Tommy and I will take our stuff downstairs while you and Beulah go talk to Brunk."

"Fine with me." Illyria said, kissing him. Tom and Jim grabbed all their bags, the four of them left the hotel room and got on the elevator. Beulah and Illyria stopped on Terry's floor while Jim and Tom went on downstairs. Illyria knocked on Terry's door and smiled when he opened it. "Hey, we just thought we'd come here and say bye."

"Where are you going?" Terry questioned, stepping aside so they could get in.

"The four of us are heading to my home in Battle Creek for a couple of days to relax and spend time together."

"No more stunts like at Levy's house?" He asked, smiling evilly and she blushed.

"NO!"

"Good. You guys be careful and call me when you get there."

"I will." Illyria gave him a hug then she and Beulah walked out of Terry's room.

"What happened at Scott's house?" Beulah questioned once they were inside the elevator and Illyria groaned in embarrassment.

"I kind of, with Jim's permission and participation, slept with both Scotty and Jim at the same time."

"You did _what_?" Beulah asked, stunned.

"Please don't make me repeat it. Even though it was a mind blowing experience it's still really embarrassing and I'm still paying the consequences for it."

"What do you mean?"

Illyria sighed, thankful no one was in the elevator with them and she lifted up her shirt, showing Beulah all the bite marks, hickeys and bruises. "This is what I mean."

"My god girl!"

"It felt amazing at the time but hurt like a bitch afterwards and some of them still do. See this one here?" She questioned, pointing to a bite mark just above her right breast. "Scotty did this one and actually drew blood." The elevator stopped and Illyria quickly fixed her shirt. "I have one on my left hip where Jim bit me and drew blood too."

"Holy shit, they tore you up." Beulah laughed.

"In more ways than one. Scotty's..._very_ blessed in the lower region if you know what I mean." Illyria giggled.

"We're going to have to send Tom and Jim off in another room when we get to your house so I can hear this whole story."

"That's fine."

"What whole story?" Jim asked, stepping up to them.

"My double...adventure at Scotty's house." Illyria said, laughing.

"Ah, you showed her the marks then?"

"Oh yeah." The four of them got in Jim's rental car and headed for the airport. An hour later they were sitting on a plane bound for Battle Creek, Michigan.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wow! This place hasn't changed since the last time we were here." Tom stated when they walked into Illyria's house.

"Tom you guys were just here a couple of months ago." Illyria laughed.

"Oh shut up."

"Where's Barkley?" Beulah asked and they heard pounding coming through the house. "Never mind." She sat down knowing that if she didn't she was going to be knocked down. Suddenly a 100lb. Rottweiler came bounding through the living room and jumped with both front paws on Beulah's lap as she started laughing. "There you are big boy!"

"Barkley!" Illyria called out and the minute he heard her voice he jumped off Beulah and onto Illyria, knocking her to the floor. "About time you notice Mama's here. You been a good boy?" She questioned, scratching the dog's head. "Come on now, let me up or the big, bad, blonde man over there is gonna get jealous." Illyria laughed.

"Of a dog? I don't fucking think so baby." Jim spoke up as he watched Barkley climb off of her and Illyria stood up.

"I will have you know, this is no ordinary dog. Barkley is a very intelligent animal...aren't you big boy?" The dog barked and she giggled. "See, I told you." It was then Barkley noticed Tom and after trotting over to him to get his head scratched Barkley went into the kitchen. "Watch this baby." A few minutes later the dog returned, leash in mouth and walked back over to Tom. "Tom always takes him outside when he gets here."

"Well, I'll be damned." Jim said, watching Tom take the leash from Barkley and attach it to his collar.

"She told you he was a smart dog." Tom laughed.

"Just put him on his chain outside since he hasn't been out there for a while." Illyria told Tom and he nodded. "All right baby, come on and I'll show you our bedroom." She stated, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. "Beulah you know which one is yours, right?"

"Of course. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Illyria opened the door to her bedroom and led him inside. "This is it." The walls were covered in a deep red paint with a four post, king size bed covered in black satin sheets.

"Not what I was expecting at all."

"Were you expecting pink frilly shit?" Illyria asked, laughing. She watched him as he spotted some picture frames sitting on her dresser and took a deep breath as he picked one up she was all too familiar with.

"You kept this?" He questioned, looking down at a photo that was taken of him and Illyria together at her twenty-first birthday when he was pouring her first beer in her mouth.

"Yeah." She responded, shyly. "It's one of my favorites." Jim sat the picture frame back down and turned to her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Do you know how fucking bad I wanted to pour that damn beer all over that white shirt you were wearing that day?"

"The problem with that is...I wouldn't have done a damn thing to stop you." Illyria sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"What is it baby?" Jim asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I wanted you _so_ fucking bad that when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday...I almost said for you to take me up to my room and fuck the living hell out of me."

"You're so evil." He chuckled. "Maybe if you're good, I'll do that later."

"Promises, promises. You sure you can get that 'big stick' up?" Illyria questioned, smiling evilly at him.

"Why you..." Jim trailed off, reaching for her.

Illyria squealed in surprise, jumped up off the bed and ran out of the room. "Help! Tom, Beulah!" She screamed, laughing the whole way as she heard Jim chasing after her.

"Get back here!"

"I don't think so." She ran downstairs and opened the front door, ready to run outside but the sight that greeted her made Illyria stop short and stare in surprise. "...Adam?" Standing at her front door, smiling at her was Illyria's ex-boyfriend Adam Birch.

"Hi Illyria."

"Wh...what are you doing here? How did you know I was even here?"

"I came to see you and I knew you were here because I called Manna and he told me." Adam explained. "You going to let me come in?"

_That motherfucker!_ "No, I'm not Adam. I don't even know why the hell you're here! You talked to Jim on the phone so you know that I belong to him now."

"I came here to change your mind." Adam said simply and Illyria laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Adam do you even know why I was with you in the first place?"

"Because you liked me and wanted to be with me."

"Wrong. I was with you because I couldn't be with Jim, loneliness got to me and I needed someone around." Illyria stated and watched as his face became a mask of anger.

"You bitch!" He reached out for her and she screamed.

"JIM!" Illyria yelled.

"Baby what the...Birch." Jim growled, shoving Illyria gently out of the way. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"I came to get Illyria back."

"_Lyria_ belongs to me, not you or anyone else and she's not going anywhere." Jim said, his temper on the verge of breaking.

"You're not her damn keeper Fullington! If she wants to go somewhere she can." Adam growled.

"Ask her then. Ask her if she wants to go, ask her who she belongs to."

"Illyria do you want to go with me?" Adam questioned her.

"No." She responded and he sighed.

"Now ask her who she belongs to Birch." Jim stated, smirking.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to Jim." Illyria replied, happily. "I'm happy Adam, I love Jim and he's the one I want to be with...no one else."

"You're going to regret this someday." Adam said before turning and walking away.

"Lyria is everything okay?" Beulah asked, her and Tom walking down the stairs.

"It is now. Fucking Adam Birch was just here...said he was here to get me back."

"How did he even know you were here?" Tom questioned and Illyria took a deep breath.

"Manna told him."

"That motherfucker!" Jim yelled and she winced. "He's becoming a problem that needs to be resolved...and quick."

"Baby there's nothing that we can do right now so let's just relax and enjoy these next couple of days. We'll take care of Manna soon, don't worry."

"Do you have something planned Lyria?" Beulah asked.

"Not yet but I'm working on it. Why don't you guys go out in the kitchen and have a beer or something? Beulah have something we need to talk about anyway." Illyria said, winking at Jim and he laughed.

"Come on Tommy, let's let the women have their story time."

Illyria watched the two men walk into the kitchen then she turned to Beulah with an evil smile on her face. "And boy do I have a story to tell you."

"I'd think so...what exactly happened with you, Scott and Jim?"

"Well, after we got to Scotty's house and he got done showing me around so I would know where everything was Jim said he had to talk to him. They went in the kitchen to talk while I sat in the living room and watched The Devil's Rejects. Jim and Scotty walked back in a little while later and sat on either side of me, I asked Jim what was going on but he just smiled and pointed to Scotty. I turned around to look at Scotty, trying to figure out what the hell was going on when he suddenly kissed me. I pulled away immediately and went to slap him but Jim grabbed my wrist and told me not to, told me just to enjoy it. At first I thought I was just dreaming again until I finally realized it was real this time. We had just got into the swing of things, Scotty was doing things to me...Jim was kissing on my neck when my damn cell phone rang and it was Rob." She laughed.

"Talk about a mood killer." Beulah giggled.

"Far from it actually, Scotty stood up and took his shirt off so I told Rob I had to go because they were demanding my attention."

"Little did he know..."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Illyria smiled. "Anyway, after I hung up the phone I turned it off and threw it across the room then asked Scotty if we could continue it somewhere else. We ended up in Scotty's bed and...well, you can guess what happened after that." She stated.

"Jim didn't care?"

"Fuck, he encouraged it! That had been my fantasy for a long time and if Jim wasn't objecting or going to leave me for doing it...why not take the chance, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I can understand that." Beulah agreed.

"I found out from Terry Gerrin that the only reason Jim did it was to make me happy and to keep from losing me which really pissed me off. I told him about it too and that's kind of what started our whole fight."

"Things are okay now though?"

"Things are fine now which makes me relieved, he understands that he doesn't need to bring anyone else into our relationship to make me happy because he's all the man I need or want." Illyria explained.

"Hey baby?" Jim called out, stepping into the room.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Does pizza sound good to you guys? Tommy and I were going to order out and get some."

"Sounds fine with me, Beulah?"

"Sounds good." Beulah agreed. "You want to go swimming for a while Lyria?"

"Why the hell not? Baby we're going up and change so we can go swimming out back in the pool."

"I'll go swimming with you guys after we order and I'll ask Tommy if he wants to too."

"All right but you better be prepared to either tell the truth or make some shit up...I only have a bikini so these marks are going to show really well." Illyria giggled.

"I'll tell him." Illyria and Beulah went upstairs and changed into their bikinis then went back downstairs to join the guys. They spent a couple of hours swimming and eating pizza before finally deciding to sit down and watch a movie. After the movie the four of them went to bed where Illyria and Jim were asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	20. Chapter 20

"Baby are you _sure_ you want to be here tonight?" Jim asked Illyria for what she figured was about the hundredth time and she rolled her eyes. They had just arrived at the arena in Charlotte for Vengeance and were headed to the locker room.

"Yes Jim, I'm not about to let Michael rule my life by making me stay away from my family and friends just because I'm scared of what he might do." She stated, covering her mouth immediately and groaned when she realized what she said.

"You're scared?" He stopped walking and grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around so that she was facing him. "Lyria what are you scared of?"

"Could you just please forget I even said that?"

"No, talk to me." Jim said, pulling her into an empty locker room.

"I...I guess I'm just scared that he's going to try something and you or anyone else won't be there to stop him." Illyria explained.

"Dammit! I knew I should've made you stay at the hotel."

"Baby you tried..."

"Not hard enough." He growled and she sighed.

"Yes you did Jim but I was too damn stubborn to listen, I wanted to be here for you and for Rob." She whispered, feeling guilty and Jim caught on to it right away.

"Lyria don't...you don't have a damn thing to feel guilty about. I know how much your brother and I mean to you because you mean the same to me so I understand why you wanted to be here. I just don't want you to feel as though you _have_ to be here."

"I don't feel like I _have_ to be here Jim, I _want_ to be here."

"Okay, just as long as we're clear on that. Let's get to the locker room before they think I fucking tied you up and kidnaped you." Jim stated, laughing.

"Ooh! I like the sound of that." Illyria giggled, kissing him.

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?" He asked, smacking her on the ass when she walked out of the door ahead of him.

"Probably because it wouldn't be the first time you've tied me up." She said as an evil smile spread across her face.

"True." He opened the locker room door, checking to make sure everyone was decent then he walked in as Illyria followed him.

"You two are running awfully late." Terry Brunk stated, smiling.

"We were discussing something that I'll talk to you later about." Illyria told him and he nodded. "Kick Cena's ass for me tonight hmm?" She questioned, giggling and he laughed.

"You know I will."

"And you..." Illyria trailed off looking at Rob. "Better not let that asshole take your title tonight."

"He's not going to Lyria, you know better than that." Rob replied, smiling.

"I know but I'm just making sure you do." She looked around the locker room until she spotted Tom and Beulah sitting on the far side. "Too good to talk to me over there?"

Beulah laughed and moved to give her a hug. "How are you doing Lyria?"

"A bit shaky but I'll be okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the other room, I need someone else to talk to about it anyway." Illyria said.

"Let's go then."

"Jim?"

"Yeah baby?" He asked, walking back over to her.

"Can you walk us to the other room?"

"Yeah, come on." Jim took her hand as he led her and Beulah to the other room. Once they were inside he gave Illyria a quick kiss and smiled. "I've got to get back but I'll see you as soon as the match is over."

"All right baby."

"I love you and don't worry." He stated and she nodded.

"I love you too and I'll try not to." Illyria watched him walk out of the room then she turned to Beulah.

"Okay, what's going on?" Beulah questioned.

"I've been really worried over the past few days that Michael is going to try something and Jim or anyone else won't be around to stop him. Jim tried to convince me to stay at the hotel today but I was too damn stubborn because I wanted to be here for him and Rob. Well, when we got here I kind of let it slip that I'm scared of Michael and what he might do and now Jim's beating himself up because he couldn't convince me to stay at the hotel."

"Sweetie Michael's dumb but I don't think he's actually stupid enough to try something while we're here."

"He might try something at the hotel though." Illyria interjected and Beulah shook her head.

"You're never without Jim or one of us at the hotel."

"Yeah I guess that's..." Her words were cut off by her cell phone ringing so she dug it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Illyria?"

"Scotty? Is that you?"

"Yeah honey, it's me." Scott replied and she blushed.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. What about you? How are things with Fullington?"

"I'm doing good and Jim and I are back together thanks to you." She said, smiling.

"Thanks to me?"

"Yeah. What ever you yelled at him about must've worked because he's actually telling me that he loves me now."

"Good, I'm glad. I wanted to call and see how you guys were doing and ask if you wanted to come back here for a while." Scott explained.

"Why don't you come here until you have your next taping? We're here in Charlotte but we'll be leaving in the morning for Roanoke (Virginia) and I think we're going to stay there for a few days."

"Sounds like a plan. You talk to Jim and call me back to let me know what he says."

"Give me five minutes, I'll call him real quick then call you right back." Illyria stated.

"You guys aren't together?"

"He's in the men's locker room and I'm in the one with Beulah that Paulie always has set up for us."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you in a few minutes then." They said their goodbyes then he hung up and she dialed Jim's number.

"Baby? You okay?"

"I'm fine Jim. I just got a call from Scotty wondering how things were going between you and me so I told him. He then asked if we wanted to go back there for a while and I suggested he meet up with us in Roanoke and stay until he has to go back for his next taping. Scotty said it sounded good to him but for me to talk to you about it first."

"It's fine with me but you better explain to him that what happened at his place isn't going to happen this time." Jim warned and Illyria giggled. "I mean it Lyria...I won't share you with anyone _again_." He whispered the part about sharing her with anyone and she guessed that some of the guys were around him.

"I know you meant it baby and I don't want you to, once was all I wanted or needed. I told you before and I'll tell you again...you're all the man I need."

"Good. Call him back and let him know, I'll talk to you soon."

"Be careful out there tonight Jim." Illyria said.

"I will." He hung up the phone and she smiled over at Beulah.

"What?"

"He said he doesn't care if Scotty meets up with us as long as he understands that what happened at his place isn't going to happen again." She explained while dialing Scott's number and Beulah laughed.

"Hello?"

"Scotty it's me. Jim said it's fine but that you need to understand that what happened at your place between the three of us isn't going to happen again." Illyria stated and Scott chuckled.

"I already knew that...though I wouldn't mind it happening again." He whispered huskily and she shivered. "But I respect his decision to not let it."

"I'm glad. So, I guess we'll see you on Tuesday then."

"You sure will." Illyria looked up at the monitor to see the lumberjacks for Terry's match filing out to the ring and smiled.

"Scotty I got to go, Jim's making his way out to the ring."

"Okay. I'll talk to you on Tuesday." She hung up the phone, her eyes fixed on the monitor.

"I really wish he was caning the hell out of someone tonight." Illyria grumbled causing Beulah to laugh. She watched the match with little interest, perking up on occasion when the cameraman caught a glimpse of Jim which wasn't often. Then she saw Terry toss Cena out of the ring on the ECW side and watched in sheer joy and lust as Jim busted Cena over the head with the kendo stick. "Well, I guess I'll have to settle for one shot tonight."

"Aww poor baby." Beulah teased her.

"Oh, shut up." Terry ended up losing the match by tapping out to Cena's STFU which only managed to piss Illyria off. "Dammit!"

"He'll get his revenge, don't worry."

A few minutes later the door opened and Jim walked in along with Terry. "Well, that sucked...I'm sorry Terry."

"Don't be. I had no choice but to tap, I'll make him pay though."

"I hope so." Illyria replied, smiling.

"And? What about me?" Jim asked.

"Okay...channeling Raven there are we baby?" She joked, giggling. "You did good, I just wish I could've saw you give more than just one cane shot."

"Next time, I promise." He said, kissing her.

"Good. Why don't you guys sit with us and watch the rest of the show?"

"Fine with me." Terry spoke up.

The four of them sat down, watching the rest of the pay-per-view and celebrating when Rob beat Edge to keep his title. "Oh thank god." Illyria sighed.

"He told you he'd do it." Jim stated, pulling her on to his lap.

"I know but I still worry. As the little sister I'm allowed to do that." She replied.

"Well, are you ready to go back to the hotel?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." They said goodbye to everyone then left for the hotel where they celebrated her brother's victory in their own special way.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh _please_! Not this bullshit again." Illyria groaned as she watched some heavyset guy strutting out to the ring.

"What?" Beulah asked.

"_That_..." She trailed off, pointing to the guy who was now in the ring and doing some kind of shitty stripper dance. "Is Jim's victim for the night." Illyria explained causing Beulah to laugh.

"And just how can you tell that?"

"Because they have been giving him these no talent, no name, worthless opponents since this show debuted." Sure enough Jim's new music started and he began making his way to the ring. "See, I told you." Illyria watched in sheer pleasure as Jim got in the ring and began laughing at the guy. "Oh my lord."

"Girl calm your hormones." Beulah giggled.

"He's the only man I know who can turn me on just by laughing." Jim pulled a beer out of his pocket and called for the music to start up again, watching the guy dance. He started stroking Jim's kendo stick and Jim started sputtering beer causing Illyria to double over in laughter. "Oh holy hell! This is hilarious." Suddenly the guy took Jim's beer and poured it all over himself. "No! You stupid asshole...you never take my man's beer." Jim's face turned from laughter to a mask of anger. "Here we go." She was waiting for the kendo stick shot to the head but instead Jim low blowed the guy and Illyria gasped. "Shit! That had to hurt, I don't care who you are." After that was the shot to the head that she had been waiting for and a huge smile spread across her face. He beat the guy until he was draped over the bottom rope then wound up and just brought the kendo stick down straight across the guy's ass. "OUCH."

"Okay, that was just _wrong_." Beulah laughed, watching as the guy hobbled to the back and Jim toasted the crowd with a beer. "My god he won't be able to sit down for a month."

"_If_ he's lucky." The door opened a few minutes later and Jim came stumbling in, his laughter almost too much for him to handle which sent Illyria and Beulah into another fit of giggles. "Baby that was just..."

"Funny? Hilarious? Priceless?" Jim asked, through his laughter.

"Gross on his part, completely sexy on yours." Illyria finished as he sat down beside her.

"Sexy?"

"All that laughing...my god."

"What is it with you and my laughing?" He questioned.

"You tell me and we'll both know. It's like I just told Beulah, you're the only man I know who can turn me on just by laughing." Jim was about to say something else but was cut off by her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Lyria, honey? It's Scotty...I'm outside the arena by my car."

"You're _what_? I'll be out in a minute!" She hung up the phone, grabbed Jim's hand. "Come with me. Beulah I'll talk to you later" Illyria drug him out of the room and out of the arena.

"Baby where the hell are we going?"

"There." She pointed to Scott standing by his car, a smile on his face.

"Well, fuck." Jim laughed.

"Scotty!" Illyria yelled, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I brought a surprise for you." Scott stated, his smile growing even bigger.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah he did." A male voice spoke up and Illyria turned in shock to see Terry Gerrin (Rhino) standing there. "Hey Little Lyria."

"Oh my god!" Illyria ran and literally jumped in Terry's arms, had it not been for him being as strong as he was they both would've went tumbling to the ground. "You...how...but..." She stumbled, trying to find the right words as she heard Jim behind her laughing. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well I am and as much as I love you Little Lyria...you're not so little anymore." Terry chuckled causing her to blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled, climbing out of his arms.

Jim walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good to see you man."

"You too." Terry said, smiling as he watched the interaction between the woman he considered like his little sister and one of his good friends. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well...Jim's going to be getting some lessons from the guy he canned the hell out of tonight." Illyria giggled, ducking quickly out of his arms before he could react and hiding behind Terry.

"Woman get your ass back here." Jim growled playfully.

"Who did he face tonight?" Scott asked.

"Some overweight wannabe male stripper." Illyria stated, peeking over Terry's shoulder.

"Oh hell, I hope there's a video of that somewhere." Terry laughed.

"I'm sure I could find you one." She said, squealing in surprise when two arms grabbed her around the waist. "Jim!" Illyria called out in fear, her body stiffening immediately.

"Relax baby, it's only me." He whispered in her ear and she relaxed against him. "You feel like going out tonight?"

"If you do."

"I think it'll do you guys some good to get your mind off things." Terry spoke up, turning to face them. "Scott has explained to me what's been going on with Manna and I can tell that you're worried Little Lyria."

"You have nothing to worry about honey...the three of us will kick his ass if we need to." Scott stated, cracking his knuckles.

"You might as well make that four." A new voice spoke up and they all turned to see Terry Brunk walking towards them. "Nice to see you guys."

"You too man, it's been a while." Terry Gerrin said, shaking his hand. "We were just getting ready to go out...why don't you come along?"

"Sounds good."

"I gotta run in and get my bag baby. You want to stay out here?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I might as well." He returned a few minutes later and the five of them left the arena in search of a place to have some fun and take Illyria's mind off their trouble with Michael.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Illyria woke up with the headache and hangover from hell. _That's the last time I let John talk me into a drinking contest._ She thought and groaned as she turned over to cuddle up to Jim but the sight that lay next to her caused her eyes to shoot open and she screamed.

"Woman what the fuck is your problem?"

"Scotty what the _hell_ are you doing in my bed?" Illyria threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, looking down at herself in shock. "And why the _fuck_ am I naked?" Scott stood up and she groaned again when she saw that he was naked as well. "Oh god! What did we _do_?"

"Honey if I have to explain it to you..." He trailed off, smiling evilly.

"Scotty shut the hell up!" Illyria snapped, grabbing her t-shirt and slipping it over her head. "Why are you in mine and Jim's room and where the hell is he anyway?"

"I don't know where he is." Just as he finished that sentence they heard a key card being slid in the door and Illyria's head snapped around.

"Shit." The door opened and Jim walked in, a smile on his face until he saw Illyria standing by the bed half naked and Scott completely naked.

"What the **_fuck_** is this?" Jim growled as Scott pulled on a pair of jean shorts.

"Baby I can explain..."

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled and lunged for Scott but Illyria stepped in between them.

"Jim, don't. Scotty's been your friend for years...don't let this ruin your friendship. I'm the one who cheated on you so if you're going to hate anyone...hate me."

"You didn't cheat on me Lyria." Jim said, smiling down at her and she looked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't?"

"No, Levy wanted to play a practical joke on you." He explained and she heard Scott chuckling behind her. Without saying another word she turned around and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Illyria slid down the door and sat down on the floor, her whole body shaking with anger. She felt someone trying to open the door but pushed back against it so they couldn't get in. "Lyria, baby, let me in there."

"No."

"Honey let us in." Scott spoke up and she rolled her eyes. Illyria stood up and opened the door then moved away from it and sat on the bathroom counter.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jim asked, walking over to her and laying his hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged him off.

"Don't fucking touch me Jim." Illyria growled. She saw Scott coming towards her out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "You either Scotty. I'm too pissed off at the both of you right now."

"Why?" Jim questioned.

"Because of your guys' idea of a practical joke! I thought I had actually cheated on you Jim and it scared the hell out of me."

"Baby...I'm sorry. I didn't fucking think of it that way and I should have."

"He's right honey, I'm sorry too." Scott stated and she nodded. "You forgive us?"

"I shouldn't but...yes." There was a knock on the door and after Jim passed a look to Scott he walked out of the bathroom to answer it. "What's going on Scotty?"

"What do you mean honey?" He asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't give me that. I saw the look you two gave each other."

"It's done." Terry Gerrin said, stepping into the room.

"What's done?" Illyria questioned but before anyone could answer her, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lyria! Have you heard?" Beulah asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Heard what? And why do you sound like you can barely breathe?"

"I ran to the nearest phone to call you...Terry Gerrin beat the shit out of Manna, they're taking him out in an ambulance as we speak."

"He did _what_?" Illyria gasped, looking over at Terry who knew right away what she just found out. "Beulah I've got to go. He's here right now and I'm gonna kick his ass." She stated causing Beulah to laugh.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Illyria hung up the phone and glared at Terry. "Are you fucking _insane_?"

"Baby..."

"No Jim. He shouldn't have done this and you know it."

"Lyria it was my idea." Jim said and she turned to look at him in shock. "Baby you know as well as I do that he deserved every bit of that ass kicking that he got and I wasn't about to sit back and watch you being scared of what he might do. There was nothing I could do without getting in trouble so..." He trailed off.

"So you went and got someone from the federation that Vince McMahon hates with a passion and had him do it. Not just some ordinary someone but one of our closest friends. Jim what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ that I was protecting my woman, the woman that I love from a man that she feared the best way I knew how. I'm sorry if it pisses you off that I asked Terry to do it but I will _not_ apologize for protecting you."

"I'm not asking you to...I don't _want_ you to, I just don't want to see Terry get into trouble." Illyria stated.

"Little Lyria I'm not going to get into trouble." Terry spoke up.

"And just how do you know that?" She asked, turning to him.

"That was Beulah on the phone wasn't it?" He questioned and Illyria nodded. "Tommy was the only one around when I did it, he made sure of it. No one is going to believe Manna when and if he says that I beat the shit out of him because they all know what he did to you. If they do happen to believe it they'll know exactly why it happened without even having to ask so don't worry."

"Fine. I guess I owe you a big thank you lunch then huh?" Illyria teased and he laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Illyria finished getting dressed real quick then the four of them left the hotel room to head downstairs and get some lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

"Eighteen fucking _grams_! Rob have you and Terry (Brunk) lost your ever loving minds?" Illyria, Jim and Rob were currently sitting in the locker room of the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and she had just got word that Rob and Terry had been busted in Ohio with eighteen grams of marijuana among countless pills.

"Lyria don't. I've already heard it from Sonya so I don't need it from you too." He grumbled.

"Good! I can't believe you would do something so stupid. You guys could lose your jobs because of this, you know that right?"

"Yeah, we know and we also know it was stupid so you don't need to keep rubbing it in."

"Rob I'm just worried about you guys. You're my brother and I look to Terry as though he's a member of our family as well...I just don't want to lose you guys." Illyria whispered, tears coming to her eyes and Jim pulled her closer to his side.

"I know and I'm sorry." Rob said, taking her hand and pulling her to him into a hug. "It'll all work out little sis I promise you. You and Jim go on and get out of here for tonight, I'll meet up with you guys at Jim's place after the show."

"But..."

"Go Lyria, please. I don't want you to be here to see what's going to happen later tonight." He pleaded with her and Illyria sighed.

"All right. Just remember that I love you big brother." She kissed him on the cheek and Rob smiled.

"I love you too."

Jim took her hand, leading her out of the locker room and the arena to his car. "You okay baby?"

"No. What am I going to do if they get fired Jim?"

"Lyria you'll still have the rest of us and we'll take damn good care of you, you know that...especially me." He said, pulling her into a hug and giving her a soul searing kiss.

"I know, I'm just worried I guess."

"You have every fucking right to be baby." They got into his car and he pulled out of the arena parking lot. "It's like Rob said...everything will work itself out." Jim took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

When they arrived at Jim's house they went up to his bedroom and got comfortable on the bed to watch Raw. "Do you know what's happening tonight that he didn't want me to be there for?" Illyria asked him, her head laying on his bare chest as her fingers traced patterns on his stomach.

"He's losing the WWE title." Jim stated and Illyria lifted her head to look up at him in shock, her fingers stilling on his stomach.

"He's _what_?" She demanded to know.

"They're doing it more or less as a fucking punishment for him and Terry getting arrested. He didn't want you to be there because he feels bad about it and he didn't want you pitying him." Jim explained, his hand coming up and gently pushing her head back down on his chest.

"I should really be pissed at him..." Illyria trailed off, resuming the tracing of patterns on his stomach.

"But you're not?"

"How can I be? He's going through enough hell as it is with having to give up the title...who's he losing it to?"

"Copeland." Jim growled.

"Oh well fuck me! They couldn't have picked someone better?"

"It was either him or Cena."

"How about neither? I can't stand either of them." She said, watching as Raw started up. "This sucks royally."

"There's not much any of us can do about it baby."

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Illyria grumbled.

"None of us do." Jim leaned up and kissed the top of her head causing her to smile a little. During Raw DX took over the production truck and as much as she tried not to Illyria couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Those guys are hilarious, it's good to see them back together again."

"Maybe I should defect over to the WWE and become a member of DX." He stated and she looked up at him.

"Why?"

"That way I could tell you to suck it and not get slapped for it." Jim said, smiling evilly and chuckling a little when she slapped his chest. "See?"

"Name one other time I have slapped you for that."

"Well...I can't seem to think of one."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Though I may have to start slapping you for it now." She teased.

"Damn. Just slap me on the way down then."

"Jim!" Illyria exclaimed, giggling.

"What?" He laughed. "I thought it sounded good."

"Yeah, you would."

"You're damn right...can we just skip watching this and get to the good stuff since you already know what's going to happen?" Jim questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I swear. Don't you ever get enough?"

"Never baby, never."

"Well then by all means, let's get to the good stuff." Illyria smiled, maneuvering around on the bed and pulling him on top of her. She was woke up a couple of hours later by the doorbell ringing and groaned. "Dammit."

"What is it?"

"We slept through everything and now someone's at your front door."

"It's probably your brother." He got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. "You get dressed and I'll go get the door."

Illyria watched him walk out of the bedroom then got out of bed and threw one of his Budweiser t-shirts on and a pair of her shorts. She went downstairs and saw him and Rob sitting in the living room, a somber look on her brother's face. "Oh Rob." Illyria whispered, walking over and sitting down beside him. "I'm _so_ sorry that you had to lose the title to that asshole."

"It was my own fault, I should've known better."

"Here man." Jim said and Illyria looked up to see him holding a beer out to Rob. "You sure as hell need this."

"Thanks." Rob stated, taking the beer. He opened the top and took a long drink. "Man, I really fucked up this time."

"Rob it'll be okay." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "You'll get through this, I know you will. You've got Sonya by your side, you've got me and not to mention all of your friends."

"I know and that means more to me than I could ever tell you. I think...I'm just going to go on up to bed." He said, standing up.

"Okay Rob, I love you."

"I love you too Lyria." Rob gave her a hug and she watched him walk up the stairs.

"God this is tearing him up."

"It will for a while baby until all this shit gets cleared up."

"I know." Illyria replied.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." They made their way upstairs and fell asleep almost immediately with Jim's arms wrapped around Illyria.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am _so_ sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out but I got a little bit of writer's block on how to go about this chapter since what happened this past Tuesday on ECW. I finally figured it out and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Illyria sat in the living room of Jim's house with Beulah as they got ready to watch the ECW show for that night. She had stayed at Jim's house per his demand and after her asking him why the only thing that he would tell her was that something was going down that she didn't need to be there for. "Beulah what the hell is going on tonight?"

"I wish I could tell you Lyria, I really do but...Jim made me promise not to tell you."

"Dammit! I don't understand this shit at all. He has _never_ demanded that I stay at the hotel or somewhere away from the arena for a show before." Illyria said, sighing as she sat back against the couch.

"You'll understand by the end of the night."

"I honestly think I'm afraid to see what's going to happen." Before Beulah could reply the show started up and they turned their attention to the tv. Illyria watched in nervousness until a guy dressed as a priest jumped over the guardrail and started talking about ECW being trash and the fans all being sinners. "Well, I know who Jim's taking care of for tonight anyway." The guy finished talking and got back over the guardrail to take his seat. "Okay...maybe not." Suddenly Jim's music started up and she smiled. "They teased me."

"Aww you'll get over it." Beulah teased her, laughing when Illyria stuck her tongue out at her.

Jim got in the ring and saluted the crowd, bashing the beer can on his forehead then he got out and pulled the guy over the guardrail. He attacked him immediately and started beating him with the kendo stick, giving the thumbs down sign to the crowd. The guy was climbing back over the guardrail when Jim got a big smile on his face. "Oh no, not again." Illyria groaned as he wound up and brought the kendo stick down over the guy's ass. "What is with his sudden fascination of doing that?"

"I don't know but it's hilarious." Beulah giggled.

Illyria sat stunned as she watched Rob accept Big Show's (Paul Wight) challenge for a title match later that night. When the match finally rolled around Illyria thought she was dreaming when she saw Paul Heyman turn his back on Rob and help Big Show win the title. "What the _fuck_ was that bullshit?" She yelled, jumping up and hunting for her car keys.

"Lyria what are you doing?"

"I'm going to that fucking arena and find out what the hell Paulie was thinking."

"Lyria he had to do it." Beulah informed her and Illyria turned to her in shock.

"What?"

"It's part of his punishment...he's also being suspended for thirty days."

"No! Oh god, please tell me you're joking!" Illyria exclaimed, grabbing her car keys off the top of the tv.

"I wish I was. You're still going there aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then." The two women walked out of Jim's house and got into Illyria's car. She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the arena as fast as she could without the worry of being pulled over.

"Lyria!" Jim yelled not even two minutes after they had walked into the arena and she turned to look at him. "You were supposed to stay at my house."

"That's before I knew all this bullshit was going on Jim. Where is he?"

"Your brother's..."

"Not Rob, where is Paulie?" Illyria asked causing Beulah to gasp.

"Baby he couldn't help what he did, he was only doing what they told him to." Jim stated, walking over to her and kissing her.

"Jim tell me where he is or I'll find him on my own."

"I'm right here Lyria." Paul Heyman spoke up and she spun around to see him standing there, a guilty expression on his face which only managed to make her feel bad for him.

"Oh Paulie." She whispered, getting out of Jim's arms and giving Paul a tight hug. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah? Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Because Rob's your friend but you have nothing to feel bad about." Illyria told him. "I'll admit that I came here ready to bitch at you and god knows what else but I realize now you had no control over what happened."

"I just hope Rob realizes that."

"I do." Rob stated and they all looked over to see him walking out of the locker room. "She's right Paul you had no control over this bullshit, it was my own fault."

"Thanks Rob."

"No problem man. Where were you?" Rob asked Illyria and she giggled.

"I was under demand to stay at Jim's house."

"Which she didn't fucking listen." Jim spoke up, laughing. "I knew if she was here and saw what happened she'd have fucking lost it."

"That was a good idea." Rob replied.

"I hate...oh shit." Illyria groaned when she spotted Andrew Martin down the hall.

"Baby what is it?" Jim questioned, looking in the direction she was.

"Think he remembers me Rob?" She giggled and Beulah laughed.

"If he doesn't his balls will."

"Okay, what the hell?" Jim asked.

"Andrew hit on me one time when Rob was with the WWE. I kept telling him that I wasn't interested but he wouldn't listen so, one time when he was putting his hands all over me I kneed him in the balls." Illyria explained.

"Lyria have you ever thought..." Beulah trailed off when Illyria started shaking her head.

"No. There's already one Szatowski in the business and besides that, I don't like the thought of showing off to the world what's Jim's each and every week."

"Lyria Szatowski?" A new voice spoke up and she groaned.

"Hey Andy (Andrew Martin), surprised you remember me." Illyria said, trying to hide a smile.

"Hard to forget the beautiful woman who kneed my balls into my throat. So, how are you?"

"I'm really good Andy what about you?"

"I'm good...though if you would have given me a chance you could've found that out for yourself." Andrew smirked down at her and Jim growled. "What's your problem?" He asked Jim.

"_That_..." Jim trailed off, pointing to Illyria. "Is mine so I suggest you back the fuck off." Jim threatened Andrew and he laughed.

"You're going with _him_?" Andrew questioned Illyria, still laughing.

"I believe that's what he just told you."

"You could do _so_ much better." He said and Jim stepped up to him but Illyria placed her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I could do _so_ much worse too. Don't believe me? Go look in the mirror and that'll be your proof. I don't deal with pretty boys like you who think they're gods gift to women, I like my men strong and rugged." She stated, grabbing Jim's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Andrew scoffed and walked away causing her to laugh.

"Well, you took care of him." Beulah spoke up.

"For now."

"He won't bother you, I'll make sure of it." Paul assured her and Illyria nodded.

"All right, I'm ready to go home...are you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." She gave Beulah, Rob and Paul a hug then her and Jim left the arena to head back to his house for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

"This feels...weird." Illyria said, sitting with Beulah in the room that Paul Heyman always had set up for them.

"What does?"

"Being here without Rob. I came here in the first place just because of him and now he's not here."

"But you're here for Jim now." Beulah pointed out and Illyria sighed.

"Yeah I know and don't get me wrong I love Jim and I love being here for him but this is just all new to me, I've never been here without Rob."

"Well, will I do?" A voice asked from the doorway and Illyria turned to see Terry Brunk standing there with a smile on his face.

"Terry!" Illyria jumped off the couch and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"I've got a match tonight against Pete (Justin Credible)."

"Wait...you didn't get suspended?"

"No." He replied as they walked back over and sat down on the couch. "I wasn't caught with as much as Rob was so they decided not to suspend me."

"Baby did..." Jim trailed off, walking into the room and smiled when he saw Terry. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just gonna ask you if Terry came to see you yet."

"Oh, okay. Do you have a match tonight?" Illyria questioned, getting up and giving him a kiss.

"No but I do have to do a run-in on Knox when he stops the striptease." Jim said, wincing slightly at the look she gave him. "Baby I'm just doing what they tell me to do, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know...still doesn't mean I have to like it." Illyria grumbled causing him to laugh.

"Well, Terry and I have to go get ready so you just hang out here and grumble your sexy little ass off."

"Screw you Jim." Illyria growled playfully, sticking her tongue out at him.

"When we get back to the hotel you can."

"Yeah, if you're lucky." He laughed and swatted her on the ass.

"You know you can't resist me."

"Get out of here before I decide to test that theory."

"Ooh that sounds like a challenge and you know how much I love a challenge." Jim stated, smirking down at her.

"Ugh! James Fullington get your gorgeous ass out of here before I have to kick it."

"Yeah...promises, promises." He said, laughing as he and Terry walked out of the room.

"Remind me again why I put up with that?" She groaned, walking back over and sitting next to Beulah.

"Because you love him." Beulah giggled.

"Oh yeah." Illyria sat back to watch the show as it started and she couldn't help but laugh as Paul Heyman talked about being everyone's Messiah. "You know, if I didn't know him any better than I did I'd think he's truly lost it."

"He can play his part well."

"Yeah, no kidding." Paul met up with Tom in the back and Tom wanted to know what was going through Paul's mind but Paul said there was no time to explain because his match was next. "Who the hell is he going against? He's not even dressed for a match."

"You're going to be pissed when you see who it is." Beulah said and Illyria looked at her funny. She turned back to the monitor just in time to see Tom walking down towards the ring and Illyria growled when she saw who he was going against.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's going against Andy (Test)?"

"Yeah." Tom got some offense in the beginning but it didn't last long and Test ended up beating him with a roll-up where his feet were on the ropes.

"What the hell? He used the damn ropes!" Illyria exclaimed, angrily.

"Tommy will get him back."

"I sure as hell hope so." Kelly and Candice's striptease started causing her to groan. "Here we go." She watched as they danced together for a few minutes then Mike Knox came out to drag Kelly off stage like he always did only this time an arm reached through the curtain and tapped him on the shoulder with a kendo stick. Mike Knox turned around and Jim stepped the rest of the way through curtain and whacked him over the head. He beat him with the kendo stick as they fought on to the stage and with only finally blow to the head Jim sent Mike flying through the back of the stage. Jim drank a beer on stage and Illyria started giggling uncontrollably.

"Lyria what's so funny?" Beulah asked, looking at her strangely.

"I keep expecting him to start stripping." She explained through her giggles.

"Expecting it or wishing it?" Beulah laughed.

"Both." He walked off stage and made his way to the back. "Damn, not tonight I guess." When Jim didn't come back right away she thought something was up but before she could dwell on it her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Illyria Ann it's me...you better get by the gorilla position _now_."

"What? Why?" Illyria asked, standing up quickly.

"Barbie (Kelly) is hitting on Jim big time and he can't shake her." Terry explained and Illyria growled.

"I'll be right there." She snapped her phone shut and headed towards the door.

"What's going on Lyria?"

"Seems Barbie's up by the gorilla position hitting on _my_ man."

"Ooh I gotta see this." Beulah laughed as she followed Illyria out the door. They walked up towards the gorilla position and Illyria's eyes narrowed in anger when she saw Barbie Blank standing in front of Jim with her hand on his chest.

"Hey bitch!" Illyria called out and Barbie turned to look at her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you...if you want to keep that hand attached to your skank body I suggest you get it off my man." She growled, stepping closer to them.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Barbie asked, a arrogant smile on her face as she continued running her hand up and down Jim's chest who just stood there with his hands at his sides. "He needs a real woman not some little girl like you, honey." Illyria growled again and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Why you little..." Barbie went at her but before she could get very far Illyria hit her squarely in the chin with a superkick.

Illyria bent down over her prone body and laughed evilly. "This little girl just knocked you the fuck out bitch."

"Okay...where the hell did you learn that?" Jim asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked back down the hall with Beulah who was still laughing.

"One of the advantages of Shawn Michaels being one of my favorite wrestlers. Rob introduced me to him not long after he joined the WWE and I asked Shawn to teach it to me."

"Lyria!" Paul Heyman yelled and she groaned.

"Shit, I'm in trouble now." Illyria turned to Paul and sure enough he looked _pissed_. "Yeah Paul?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I got a call from Terry saying that Barbie was hitting on Jim and he couldn't shake her off so I came out to see what was going on. I told her to get away from him but she wouldn't listen and kept rubbing his chest so I pulled her hand of him. She came at me and I was simply defending myself...why?"

"Because the whole thing was caught on camera and played in front of the crowd." He explained and her mouth dropped open. "I just got a call from McMahon wanting to know if I had that planned. When I told him it wasn't he said that he loved it anyway...congratulations Lyria you just became a part of ECW."


	26. Chapter 26

"Jim I seriously do _not_ want to do this shit." Illyria grumbled as they sat in the locker room of the arena. It was the next week and she was supposed to be making her debut after his match.

"Baby, you'll be fine. I'll be out there with you if you happen to slip but I have faith in you."

"Why can't I just go back to filing records in the damn doctor's office?"

"Is that what you really want? Do you want to leave here and what we have?"

"Well, no but...dammit Jim! I didn't want to be involved in this and you know that. I was perfectly happy with just being backstage with you by your side." Illyria explained, sighing.

"Lyria you're going to do just fine." Paul Heyman stated, walking into the room.

"I'm glad you guys are so confident in me because I'm sure as hell not confident in myself."

"You're only going out there tonight to check on Jim after his match then you have a quick interview with Joey Styles to introduce you to the fans." Paul explained and she looked at him in shock.

"Wait...you mean I have to _talk_ out there too?"

"He's just going to ask you who you are and what your involvement with The Sandman is." Paul replied causing her to roll her eyes.

"And just who the hell am I out there?"

"You'll be going by the name of Angel, we're going to keep your relation to Rob out of the picture unless somewhere down the road he and Jim get into a feud."

"Okay, I suppose I can live with that. Who came up with that name anyway?"

"I did baby." Jim spoke up and she turned to him with a smile on her face. "It fits you."

"Well now I can't have a problem with it at all, can I?" Illyria laughed, kissing him.

"You two need to get ready cause Jim's match is up first." Paul said, giving Illyria a quick hug. "You'll do great out there, I know you will." He whispered in her ear causing her to smile again.

Illyria watched him walk out of the room then turned her attention back to Jim. "Did you do what I asked you?"

"Yeah, here it is." Jim stated, pulling one of his Sandman t-shirts out of his bag that she had asked him to have someone modify the way he wanted it to be. Illyria unfolded the shirt and after taking a look at it a big smile formed on her face. "I take it you like it then?"

"Oh yeah baby." Illyria slipped the shirt over her head that she was currently wearing and put the Sandman t-shirt on, her smile growing even bigger when it formed to her body perfectly. She then changed into a black leather mini skirt and a pair of knee-high boots. "How do I look Jim?" Illyria asked, spinning around for him and he groaned.

"Good enough that I'm seriously fucking considering skipping the damn match all together." Jim growled, pulling her roughly to him and kissing her hard.

There was a knock on the door letting him know that they had ten minutes which caused him to growl again and Illyria giggled. "Too late to change your mind now." She grabbed his kendo stick off the bench and handed it to him along with a quick kiss. "Be careful out there tonight."

"I will." Jim walked off towards where he always made his entrance after giving Illyria a quick kiss and she turned to watch his match on a monitor.

"Lyria!" Beulah called out and walked up to Illyria. "How are you doing?"

"I'm nervous as hell. I just found out from Paulie that not only do I have to go out there and check on Jim tonight but Joey's going to be talking to me to find out who I am and what my involvement with the Sandman is."

"Ah, you'll do just fine." Beulah said causing Illyria to smile.

"I sure hope so." She heard Mike Knox telling his girlfriend that she wouldn't be stripping her clothes off in front of everyone again and that he was going to take care of the Sandman for what he did to him. Jim came out and walked the length of the guardrail from one end to the other causing Illyria to hold her breath. "God, I hate it when he does that shit."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared he's gonna fall off there one night and bust his head open or even worse." Illyria watched as Mike Knox banged Jim's head off the announce table then began choking him out with a camera cord. "Fuck, I can't watch this shit." She buried her face in her hands as she listened to Jim struggling to breathe and get the cord off his neck.

"That part's over." Beulah said softly, rubbing Illyria's back in comfort. They get back in the ring long enough to trade some blows and for Jim to hit Knox with a Bulldog before it spills outside again. Jim grabbed his kendo stick and went to hit Mike Knox with it but he pulled Kelly in front of him and Jim knocked her out cold.

"I know I shouldn't but...I loved that." Illyria giggled causing Beulah to laugh. The two men finally get in the ring once again and Knox hit Jim with not one but two low blows making Illyria groan. "There go my plans for the night." Mike Knox quickly pinned Jim and got the three count as Illyria took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She waited for Knox to get to the back and once she got the nod from him she made her way out of the curtain and ran down to ringside where Jim was getting out of the ring. The crowd started going crazy when they spotted her and as Illyria reached Jim's side she placed her hand on his chest. "Are you okay Sandman?"

"Fine." He ground out through clenched teeth, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Help me."

Illyria nodded and took his kendo stick in one hand while she wrapped her other arm around his waist. "Come on big man, let's get you to the back."

"Sandman? Sandman!" Joey Styles voice filled the arena and both Jim and Illyria turned to him as he ran up to them.

"What?" Jim barked causing Joey to back up a few steps.

"This is the second week in a row we've seen this woman with you, can you tell us who she is and what she's doing with you?" Joey asked, moving the microphone towards him.

Jim just smirked and looked over at Illyria. "Ask her yourself."

"All right...Miss, exactly who are you and what are your ties to the Sandman?"

"Well Joey, my name's Angel and as far as my ties to the Sandman go...didn't I make that pretty clear last week when I took out Kelly? I belong to the Sandman and it'll be over my dead body before I let her or any other ho like her take my man away! Now, if you'll excuse me...I have to go take care of my man's injuries." Illyria said, winking at Joey causing the men in the crowd to go wild. The couple turned away from a stunned Joey Styles and walked to the back where they were met by Terry (Brunk), Paul Heyman, Tom and Beulah.

"Lyria that was great!" Paul exclaimed, hugging her.

"You really think so? God, I was _so_ nervous but once all that shit started happening to Jim out there I just got so pissed that I forgot about being nervous."

"Baby?" Jim groaned and Illyria spun around.

"Oh Jim, I'm sorry!" She ran back over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm about to puke up my balls." He stated causing everyone to laugh.

"Terry could you run in the locker room and get our bags?"

"Yeah, sure." Terry replied and disappeared inside the locker room. He came back a few minutes later with Jim and Illyria's bags. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Come on baby let's get you back to the hotel for the night." Illyria said, smiling up at Jim. "We'll talk to you guys later, I gotta get my man back to the hotel and get him taken care of."

"You guys be careful." Beulah spoke up, hugging Illyria.

"We will...I'll call you later." She helped Jim out to the car and they made their way back to the hotel for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Jim woke up the next morning to the feeling of something warm and wet on his dick. _What the hell?_ It took a minute for his brain to register what was going on but once he did he opened his eyes and looked down to see Illyria resting comfortably between his legs with her mouth wrapped around his morning erection. Her long brown hair was tossed to one side as it laid in a curtain across his thigh and her hazel eyes that were shining with mischief were locked on his. "Oh god." Jim moaned out, his hips arching up a little.

Illyria let him slowly slide out of her mouth as she giggled softly and Jim groaned at the loss of contact. "About damn time you wake up."

"Fuck baby...don't stop, please." He ground out through clenched teeth causing her to giggle more and his hips bucked almost completely off the bed when she took him in her mouth again. Jim reached down and tangled his hands in her hair, guiding her head as she eagerly sucked him. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching and mentally cursed himself for not being able to hold out longer. "Lyria I'm gonna...fuck...you better stop." This wasn't the first time she had done this, not by a long shot but they never got this far before and he wasn't sure how she felt about him releasing in her mouth. Jim got his answer though when instead of stopping and pulling away, Illyria increased her speed and pressure a bit. "Oh holy fuck." Jim's hips bucked off the bed one last time before he shot his release into Illyria's ready and waiting mouth.

Illyria swallowed everything that he had to offer her and kept him in her mouth until his body calmed down then she slowly let him slide out of her mouth and stood up. "I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom and quickly rinsed her mouth out, not because she couldn't stand the taste of Jim but because she didn't want him to have to taste himself on her. Once she was sure the taste was gone Illyria walked out of the bathroom to find Jim stretched out on the bed flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Come here baby." Jim stated, smirking at her. Illyria smiled and walked over to the bed, lying down next to him. "What brought that on?"

"Just wanted to do something to make you feel a little better after last night." She replied, kissing his chest softly before laying her head on it. "Jim it killed me to see you getting choked with that camera cord last night." Illyria whispered, frowning at the memory of it.

"I know baby but I'm fine now and there's no need for you to worry."

"That's like telling me there's no need for me to breathe."

"Lyria you knew that I do this kind of shit before we even got together." He said and she looked up at him quickly.

"No Jim, you're taking what I'm saying wrong. I'm not even remotely suggesting you change what you do because you've always done this and it's one of the things that attracted me to you but...I worry about you."

"I know you do Lyria and I love you for that but I know what I'm doing and I'll be fine."

"Just promise me one thing?" She asked, kissing his chest again.

"What's that?"

"Be careful out there, please."

"I will baby." Jim promised and she smiled.

"Good." Her cell phone rang before she could say anything else and Illyria sighed as she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Lyria?" Michael Manna's voice flooded the line and she gasped, her mouth falling open.

"What do you want?" Illyria snapped causing Jim to look over at her in surprise and confusion.

"I'd be careful how you talk to me if I were you...I have some information on you that I don't think Fullington would like too well."

"Oh yeah? And just what is that?"

"Seems the rumor going around is that you slept with Levy behind his back." Michael stated and Illyria started laughing. "What's so damn funny?" He growled.

"You for being so fucking stupid to listen to rumors. Yeah, it's true I slept with Scotty but it wasn't behind Jim's back...actually it was right in front of him. So if you're going to try and blackmail me into forgiving you and being your friend again Michael you may want to get your facts straight first." She said and without another word she hung up the phone still laughing.

"What did that motherfucker want?" Jim growled.

"To try and blackmail me."

"_What_?"

"Relax Jim, he was using a rumor that's floating around that I slept with Scotty behind your back." Illyria explained, giggling and Jim roared with laughter. "The man seriously needs some tips on how to blackmail someone if he's going to try that shit." A knock on their hotel room door cut off anything Jim was going to say and Illyria groaned.

"I'll get it baby, you go get dressed." Jim told her as he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Illyria got up and grabbed her bag before disappearing into the bathroom again. She changed into a pair of low-rise jeans, a black halter top and started looking around for her black heeled ankle boots but couldn't find them. _Dammit._ "Jim?" Illyria called out, opening the door a little.

"Yeah baby?"

"Could you bring me my black ankle boots with the heels on them?"

"Yeah, hang on." Jim called back and Illyria began to fix her hair and make-up. "Here baby." He opened the door and handed her the boots.

"Thanks baby. Who was at the door?"

"A surprise for you." Jim stated and before she could ask what it was he turned and walked back out of the bathroom.

_Okay, what the hell?_ Illyria thought as she quickly finished her hair and make-up then slipped her boots on. She walked out of the bathroom to find Jim sitting on the couch talking to Kevin Fertig (Kevin Thorne). "Oh shit." Illyria muttered in amazement, a smile spreading across her face. Kevin had caught her eye since the first time he showed up in ECW because Illyria had had a fascination with vampires when she was younger and after telling Jim about it he promised her that he would introduce her to Kevin someday.

"Baby this is Kevin, Kevin this is my girlfriend Lyria. She's the one I was telling you about that used to have a fascination with vampires when she was little." Jim introduced them and Kevin stood up with a smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lyria." Kevin said, shaking her hand.

"You too, I just absolutely love your character."

"Thank you...you did pretty good out there yourself last night."

"Oh wow, thanks." Illyria replied, sitting down in Jim's lap. "I was actually nervous as hell because I never planned on being out there in front of the camera _ever_ but two weeks ago what I did to Barbie was accidently caught on camera so I really had no choice."

"Well, from what I saw last night you didn't look the least bit nervous."

"Yeah...the nervousness pretty much washed away when I got out there near Jim and got the hang of what was going on."

"That's usually the way it goes." Kevin nodded, smiling. "I was just about to head out for lunch, would you two like to join me?"

"Sounds good to me. What about you baby?" Illyria asked, turning around to look at Jim.

"Yeah sure, let's go." After he put a t-shirt and a pair of shoes on the three of them left the hotel room and went to lunch.


	28. Chapter 28

The next week at the arena Illyria sat in the locker room with Jim and Terry Brunk looking over the schedule for the night when a familiar name caught her eye. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

"Baby what is it?"

"I've got to go see someone real quick. Will one of you walk with me?"

"We'll both go." Terry offered and Illyria nodded, quickly making her way out of the locker room.

She didn't have far to go when she spotted a familiar figure standing at the end of the hall. "Glenn (Kane)!"

Glenn heard his name being called and turned around, a big grin on his face when he saw Illyria running towards him. "Lyria!" He held his arms out to her and laughed when she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I was hoping I'd get to see you tonight Little One."

"I can't believe you're here! It's been so damn long since I last saw you." Glenn sat her back down on her feet but held on to one of her hands. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, not as good as you or so I've heard." Glenn said, winking at her.

"Mark and Sara?"

"Who else?" He chuckled and pointed behind her. "That him?"

Illyria turned around and saw Jim walking towards them with Terry and nodded. "That's him. Come on, I'll introduce you." She led him down the hall to Jim, smiling at him. "Baby this is Glenn Jacobs who just happens to be a good friend of mine, Glenn this is my boyfriend Jim Fullington and that's Terry Brunk who's also a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you man." Jim stated, shaking his hand.

"You too." Glenn replied.

"Baby I hate to cut this short but we need to go get ready, my match is up first."

"All right. Glenn can the four of us get together after the show?"

"Four?" Glenn asked, confused.

"Yeah..you, me, Jim and Terry. The three of us sometimes get together after the show."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Okay. See you then." She gave him another quick hug then walked off with Jim and Terry. "You're facing Knox again tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to head off to the mens locker room and get ready for later tonight." Terry spoke up and Illyria nodded.

"We'll talk to you later Terry." She gave him a quick hug and watched him walk off before she and Jim went into their locker room. "Great, you're facing him and that means he'll have her with him." Illyria grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Baby don't worry about her."

"She wants you Jim! How can I not fucking worry about her?"

"Because I don't want her, I got the woman I want right here." Jim assured her, pulling her into his arms. "You can't let her fucking get to you because that's exactly what she's wanting to do."

"I know but it just pisses me off when I think about her having her hands all over you." She sighed, resting her head on his chest. "She's so much prettier than I am and..."

"Bullshit Lyria! Don't you dare fucking say that shit, that bitch has nothing on you because all she wants to do is go out there and flaunt herself."

"Don't you like that though?" Illyria asked, moving out of Jim's arms and getting changed.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't and I don't want to lie to you but Lyria she doesn't matter to me, you do."

"I'm glad." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and turned to Jim. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." They made their way to where Jim usually made his entrance and once his music started up he made his way down the stairs with Illyria trailing behind him because she had told him that she didn't want to steal his spotlight. While Jim did his usual walk around the guardrail Illyria stood off to the side watching him, trying to keep the horror and worry out of her face each time he had to step down to keep from falling. "Angel." Jim yelled once he got to the other end of arena floor and she quickly ran over to him.

"Yes?"

"Stay here." He instructed then leaned over to whisper something to her. "I love you."

"You too." Illyria watched him get in the ring and the match quickly started. It went back and forth for a while until Jim grabbed his kendo stick and went to hit Mike Knox with it but Kelly blocked him. Jim yelled for her to move but she wouldn't do it and before Illyria knew what was going on Test was in the ring and attacking Jim with a Swinging Neckbreaker. _Oh, fuck me._ She went to get in the ring but Test must have knew she was going to try it because he turned around and shot her a look that made her freeze and move back to her previous spot. Illyria waited impatiently for them to leave and when they finally did she ran into the ring and knelt beside Jim. "Sandman are you okay?"

"Yeah, get my damn beer out of my pocket." He groaned and Illyria smiled as she reached into his pocket to fish out his beer, much to the enjoyment of the men in the audience. When she had the can of beer in her hand she moved to where she was kneeling above his head and lifted his head a little after popping the top on the can.

"Here." Illyria held the can to his mouth, his head laying in her lap as he drank it. Once he finished with the beer he stood up slowly with a little bit of help from her and they made their way to the back where to Illyria's surprise Andrew Martin (Test) was waiting on them. "What do you want?" She snapped, glaring at him and Jim squeezed her hand.

"To warn you." Andrew stated simply and Illyria looked at him in confusion.

"About what Andy?"

"Manna...I overheard him talking to someone but I'm not sure who."

"What was the fucker saying?" Jim growled.

"I think...no, I know...fuck, I'm not sure how to say this." Andrew sighed as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Just tell us Andy, please."

"He's planning to get Lyria alone and..."

"Don't even fucking say it! You don't have to, I know what you're about to say." Jim hissed and Illyria stood there looking up at Andrew in shock and horror. "Where's Heyman?"

"His office, I'm sorry man...I really am."

"Don't worry about it I just thank you for telling us."

"Andy?" Illyria whispered and he looked down at her in question. "Why _did_ you tell us?"

"Because no matter our past Lyria, you don't deserve that...no woman does."

Illyria nodded then without warning she moved towards him and hugged his waist tightly. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now, you go with Fullington and get this shit taken care of before it gets any worse."

Illyria smiled weakly up at him then turned to Jim who was seething with anger but she could tell that it was directed towards Michael and not Andrew. "Come on Jim before you do something you'll regret." She whispered, taking his hand and leading him down the hall to Paul Heyman's office. When they got there Illyria knocked on the door and waited to hear word from inside.

"Come in!" Paul called out and she took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in with Jim following behind her. "Lyria, Jim what can I do for you?"

"Give me Manna's head on a fucking silver platter is a nice start." Jim stated and Paul looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Andrew Martin just informed me and Lyria that he overheard the motherfucker talking to someone about how he planned on getting her alone and...raping her." Jim winced as he said the word and Illyria hung her head, unable to look at Jim or Paul.

"He _what_?" Paul demanded to know.

"You heard me Heyman, don't make me repeat myself."

"I don't want you to. I can't give you his head on a silver platter even though I'd like to but I can promise you that I will take care of this personally." Jim nodded, knowing there wasn't much else he could do and stood up.

"Come on baby." He whispered, his heart breaking in two when he noticed that Illyria couldn't even look at him as she got up and walked out the door. "Heyman you better take care of this, she's closing herself off already." Jim hissed.

"You can't let her do that Jim...I've seen her do it once before and it's not a pretty sight."

"When?"

"When you left for WCW." Paul replied and Jim stood there looking at him stunned for a minute before turning and walking out of his office.

"Baby? Let's go get our shit and go back to the hotel." Illyria nodded, still not looking at him and he sighed. _That motherfucker will pay if I lose her over this._ She waited outside the locker room, staring down at the floor while Jim went inside and got their bags then they went to the hotel.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, I had a few of questions come from some people about the last chapter so before I start this one I figured I'd answer them.**

**1. LycanQueen54 - Michael Manna is Stevie Richards real name. (Hope that helps.)**

**2. Takerslady - Tyler's going to be here very, very soon thanks to all the help you've given me about him.**

**3. losingmymind2 - Yes, Rob will be back without a doubt! I'm basically just waiting for him to show up on tv so I can take things from there.**

**I hope that helps everyone with their questions and if you have anymore just let me know! Now, on to the chapter!**

"Lyria? Glenn's on the phone for you." Jim whispered. It was the next morning and she hadn't felt like going out the night before so they just went straight to the hotel and she went right to bed without saying a word to Jim.

"Tell him I'll call him later." She mumbled, her back to him as she laid curled up in a ball on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Jim sighed then got up, thankful that the phone had a long cord he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"She said that she'd call you back later but...I'm fucking worried about her."

"Why? What happened?" Glenn asked, his voice frantic with concern.

"We've been having some problems with Michael Manna over the past few weeks..."

"Yeah, I heard about that from Mark and Sara."

"Well, last night Andrew Martin informed us that he overheard the motherfucker talking to someone about how he planned on getting Lyria alone and...raping her."

"He WHAT? That fucker! I'll break him in half!" Glenn roared so loud that Jim had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Jacobs please! It's not him I'm worried about at the minute, it's Lyria."

"What about her?"

"She hasn't been able to fucking look at me since last night and I can feel her pulling away from me." Jim stated and Glenn sighed.

"Not this shit again."

"You were there for the first time?"

"No, Mark told me about it and he said it wasn't easy to get her back because she put up one hell of a fight. How do you know about it anyway?"

"Heyman told me last night, it shocked the hell out of me that I was the cause of it." Jim replied.

"You didn't know so don't blame yourself for it now but...we can fix this."

"How?"

"Get all of her friends there as many as you can and I'll be over soon." Glenn explained.

"All right, I can do that." They said goodbye and after Jim made a few phone calls he walked back out to the bedroom. "Baby?"

"What?"

"You need to get dressed cause we're going to be having company."

"Jim I don't want..."

"I don't care, get up and get dressed." He said, walking over to her.

Illyria growled and got out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts and a Sandman t-shirt. "There, I'm dressed. Happy now?" Before he could answer her there was a knock on the door and he went over to open it.

"Come on in." Illyria looked up from her position on the bed to see John, Paul, Andrew, Kevin, Glenn, Terry, Tom, Beulah, Charles and Peter all filing in the room.

"Okay...what the hell?" She muttered.

"It's intervention time Little One." Glenn spoke up, walking over to her and pulling her off the bed into a hug. "You're not pulling away from us into your own little world again like you did last time, it's not good for you or anyone else."

"How the hell do you know what's good for me?" Illyria snapped, pulling away from him and moving to the other side of the room. "All of you might as well fucking leave cause you're just wasting your time here."

"Illyria Ann..."

"Fuck off Terry!" She hissed causing everyone in the room to gasp because they had never heard her talk to him of all people like that. "This isn't something you can fix with one of your little 'oh everything will be okay' speeches...the man was going to fucking _rape_ me!"

"Lyria?" A soft male voice spoke up from the corner and everyone watched in shock as Kevin Fertig walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, struggling to get out of his arms but his grip was too strong. "Dammit Kevin let go!"

"No. Let it out Lyria, come on I know you want to." He whispered, holding her tightly as her struggling slowed down at his words. "No one will think you're weak for it because everyone in this room loves you and you know that so just let it go."

Finally his words got through to her and Illyria's body was racked with sobs. "He was going to rape me Kevin."

"Shhh sweetie I know but that's all over now, none of us are going to let him get to you." Kevin soothed, rubbing her back with one hand and stroking his fingers through her hair with the other as she cried.

"You can't..."

"_Yes_ we can and we will." Jim stated, walking over to them.

"Oh Jim!" Illyria exclaimed and once Kevin let her go she flung herself in Jim's arms. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay baby but will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Look at me, please?" He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion that he didn't show very often and when Illyria looked up at him he sighed in relief. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." She responded, moaning softly when he bent his head down and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away her eyes widened in shock at the realization of how she talked to one of her best friends. "Terry!" Illyria moved out of Jim's arms and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Illyria Ann it's all right, I understand."

"I'm sorry anyway and I'm sorry to you too Glenn."

"It's okay Little One. I expected it because Mark told me about the fight you put up the last time." He chuckled and Illyria groaned at the memory.

"He threatened to sit on me until I calmed down!"

"Baby?" Jim spoke up and Illyria turned to him. "I'm sorry I caused that."

"How did you...Paulie!"

"Hey, he wanted to know." Paul said, laughing.

"Doesn't mean you had to tell him." She grumbled, picking up a pillow off the couch and chucking it at his head. "Jim you have to reason to apologize, you didn't know...couldn't have known and you were doing what was best for you at the time."

"Still doesn't make me feel any fucking better about it."

"I'll let you make it up to me later." Illyria winked at him and he chuckled.

"It's good to have you back baby."

"It's good to be back." Before anyone else could say anything there was a knock on the door and she ran over to it. "I've got it." She announced and opened the door, her mouth dropping at who stood in front of her. "Tyler?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Tyler?" Illyria was shocked as she looked into the face of Jim's son who just stood there smiling at her.

"Hi Lyria...is dad here by chance?"

"Yeah. Sorry, come on in." She said, stepping aside so he could walk into the room. "Jim your son is here."

"My...Tyler? What are you doing here?" Jim asked, stepping up and giving Tyler a quick hug.

"Summer vacation, mom didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Figures." Tyler replied, rolling his eyes. "She was supposed to ask you about it because I mentioned to her about wanting to come see you for a while. You don't care do you?"

"Of course I don't."

"Jim I'm going to go check about another room since there's not enough room in this one and I'll take these meatheads with me." Illyria giggled, pointing to the guys.

"Hey, I'm no meathead!" Paul exclaimed.

"Close enough to one." She stated, giving Jim a quick kiss. "Come on boys." They all left so Jim and Tyler could spend some time alone. Once they were outside the hotel room they all went their separate ways except for Illyria and Kevin. "I've got a favor to ask you Kevin."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to go talk to Manna about this shit and I want you to go with me." Illyria explained as they walked down the hall.

"Lyria do you think that's such a good idea?"

"I've got to find out for myself if what Andy said is true or not." She shrugged and he looked at her in surprise.

"You think he's lying?"

"I'm not sure. I've known Michael for a long time and he just doesn't seem like the type to rape a woman, no matter what the situation is."

"I'll go with you." Kevin agreed and she smiled.

"Thank you...for everything." They made their way to the elevator then to Michael's room and Illyria knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Michael snapped when he opened the door.

"To talk and find out the truth...Jim doesn't know I'm here." Illyria replied.

He eyed Kevin and Illyria for a few minutes before sighing and stepping aside to let them in. "The truth about what Lyria?"

"Andrew Martin came to Jim and I last night, he told us he overheard you talking to someone about how you were planning to get me alone and...rape me." She whispered and Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Michael looked at her in shock as his mouth fell open. "Lyria we may have our differences right now and yes, it's true what happened when I first saw you but you know me better than that!"

"So you're telling me he's lying then?"

"You're damn straight that's what I'm telling you. Fuck, now I'm going to have everybody in the locker room out for my head." He grumbled, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"No you won't, I'll make sure of it. I can't guarantee they won't be after Andy now though but they won't be after you. Michael...why did you record Jim and I?" Illyria saw Kevin look down at her in confusion out of the corner of her eye but she ignored him for now.

"I only did it as a joke, I swear that to you. I planned on erasing it but before I even had the chance to Fullington came after me about it then Gerrin beat the hell out of me."

"He did?" She thought it best to play off knowing that Terry beat him up to keep Terry out of trouble.

"You're telling me you honestly didn't know?" Michael asked, shocked and suspicious.

"No, I honestly didn't know. The only thing I heard was that someone beat you up, I didn't hear who it was."

"It's not like I can prove it anyway...no one was around that I could see."

"Well, I've got to go get another room because Jim's son Tyler just showed up for a visit then I'll get this shit straightened out. I promise you that Michael." Illyria stated, smiling at him.

"I hope you can Lyria." He said, opening the door so they could walk out.

Once Kevin heard the door close and they were far enough away he smirked down at Illyria. "You knew who beat the hell out of him didn't you?"

"Shhh! God Kevin, Terry's one of my good friends and I can't stand the thought of him getting in trouble so keep your voice down."

"Sorry, I'll take that as a yes though. What did you mean by recording you and Jim?"

Illyria groaned in embarrassment before taking his hand and pulling him into a secluded place. "Jim and I were really loud one night during sex...well, I was anyway but that's beside the point. The next morning I found out that Michael had stood outside our hotel room door and recorded us on his cell phone."

"Oh, so you're a screamer huh?" Kevin teased her and she blushed.

"Kevin I like you, really but shut the hell up." Illyria grumbled, shaking her head. "Come on, I gotta get another room." Before they could get very far her cell phone rang and Kevin laughed at her ringtone. "Like that do you? Hello?"

"Lyria get your ass back to our room now." Jim's voice boomed over the line.

"What? Why?"

"Rechner (Balls Mahoney) just saw you and Fertig coming out of Manna's hotel room. Care to explain to me what the fuck you were doing there?"

"Shit, we'll be there in a few minutes." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"You better." He hung up the phone with a loud click and Illyria flinched.

"What's wrong?" Kevin questioned.

"John Rechner saw us coming out of Michael's room, that was Jim and he's highly pissed."

"Let's go." Illyria and Kevin made their way back to hers and Jim's hotel room and she opened the door, walking slowly and reluctantly inside.

"Jim?"

"Get in here and sit down." She sighed and went all the way in, sitting down on the bed. "What the hell were you doing there?"

"Andy was lying Jim." Illyria stated simply, looking up at him and his eyes went wide.

"What do you mean he was fucking lying?" He asked and Illyria looked quickly over to Tyler before looking back at Jim. "Fertig will you take my son and get him something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Tyler you go with Kevin and we'll come get you in a little bit."

"All right dad." Tyler responded, walking out of the hotel room with Kevin.

"Okay baby, what the hell do you mean he was lying?"

"Something just didn't seem right Jim. You know Michael as well as I do, do you honestly think he seems like the type of man who would rape a woman?"

Jim sat there for a minute, thinking before he shook his head. "Now that I think about it, no he fucking doesn't."

"Exactly. So I asked Kevin to go with me so I could find out the truth."

"What did he say?"

"That while we do have our differences now and that it is true what happened when he first saw me, but I know him better than that which is true. When I asked him if he was telling me Andy was lying then he said 'damn straight that's what I'm telling you.' and now he's afraid everybody in the locker room will be out for his head." Illyria explained and Jim growled.

"We were but now we'll just turn our attention to Martin. What else?"

"I played it off like I didn't know Terry attacked him. I think he believed me but Kevin knew I knew about it right off."

"You trust him?" Jim asked and she looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"Fertig."

"Yes, without a doubt. He did something within about two minutes that it took Mark almost a week to do." Illyria explained. Her cell phone rang again and she sighed. "Hello?"

"Lyria, it's Beulah. You and Jim need to get down to the lobby as quick as you can."

"Why?"

"Terry (Brunk), Tommy and Glenn all have Michael cornered but Kevin is blocking them and Michael's yelling for them to talk to you." Beulah said.

"Shit, tell them not to do a damn thing until we get down there! Where's Tyler?"

"He's right here with me and I'll try to talk to them."

"Thanks. We'll be down in a few minutes." Illyria hung up her cell phone and stood up. "Come on Jim."

"Where we going?"

"Glenn, Terry and Tom all have Michael surrounded and ready to kick the shit out of him but Kevin's holding them off the best he can...I've got to get down there and stop them."

"Come on then." Jim took her hand and they left the hotel room to go down to the lobby.

"You guys stop it!" Illyria called out when she spotted the three men closing in on Kevin and Michael causing all three of them to turn to her.

"Little One why are you protecting this piece of shit?" Glenn asked, turning back around to glare at Michael.

"Because Glenn, what Andy told Jim and I is a lie. He never overheard Michael talking to anyone about anything." She explained and they all looked at her in shock. "After Kevin brought me back from my own little world I realized that what Andy told us didn't make any sense. I've known Michael for a hell of a long time and even though we're not on the best of terms right now I know that he's not the type of man to even think about raping me or any other woman for that matter. So, if you're going to be pissed at anyone be pissed at Andy but don't fucking do anything that will make any of you lose your jobs, please."

"What's going on here?" Paul Heyman asked, walking up to the group. "Ah, Manna...I've been looking all over for you."

"Paulie no. I talked to Michael, Andy lied...he never heard Michael saying any of that shit." Illyria told him and he looked at her in confusion. "I don't know why he's doing this but Andy's got something against me worse than Michael could ever think of having."

"I'll take care of it Lyria." Paul assured her and she nodded.

"Thanks. Now, I need to go get another room so I'll have a place to sleep tonight."

"Baby..."

"Jim no, Tyler is staying with you and there's no way in hell I'm coming between you two." Illyria stated defiantly.

"Lyria?" Tyler spoke up and she turned to him. "Why don't we just see if they have a roll-away bed and I can sleep on that?"

"Are you sure Tyler?"

"Yeah, I don't want you and dad to have to separate just because I'm here." He stated and Illyria smiled.

"It's no problem really, I think I can survive a few nights without your dad in my bed."

"Yeah but I can't handle nights without you in mine so let's see if they have a fucking roll-away bed." Jim said and she sighed.

"Fine but don't be expecting sex with your son in the same room." She warned him and he laughed.

"You got a deal."

Illyria turned back to Glenn, Tom and Terry to look at them in question. "You going to leave him alone now?"

"Yeah Lyria Ann, we'll leave him alone." Terry agreed, nodding.

"Thank you. See Michael, I told you I could call them off." Illyria said, winking at him and he laughed.

"Thanks for that too and thanks for believing me."

"I had no reason not to, you told me the truth out of respect for me and I appreciate that."

"Lyria!" Andrew called out and immediately male bodies surrounded her and stood in fighting stance. "Whoa, what the hell?"

Illyria parted her way through Jim and Kevin who were standing in front of her and she glared up at Andrew. "You're a fucking lying piece of shit Andrew Martin! What the hell is your problem with me?" She growled and her head snapped around when she heard Beulah giggle.

"You're starting to sound like your man." Beulah stated, still giggling and Illyria laughed.

"Thank you. So, what is it Andy? You pissed that Jim has the one thing you could never get your hands on or what?"

"What are you talking about Lyria?"

"Oh don't give me that innocent bullshit! You never fucking heard Michael talking to anyone did you?" His face quickly changed into a look of surprise and she laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's what I fucking thought. You almost made me go into a state of mind where I may have not been able to find my way back out all because of what Andy? What made you do that?" Illyria demanded to know, her whole body shaking with anger.

Andrew stood there for a few minutes not saying anything but then he smirked evilly down at her. "To get him out of my way."

"Your way of what?"

"You of course."

"Oh for the love of...Andrew listen to me good because I'm only going to fucking tell you this one more time. I don't want you! I never have, I never will and nothing you can do or say is going to change that. I went through eleven years of pain, sadness and longing to get the man standing behind me and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else take that away from me. I fought like hell with people all around me including Jim himself to get where we are now and you think that I'm going to throw all that away for you? You've seriously got to have some kind of mental defect or something if you honestly believe that." Illyria said, smiling when Jim wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll be regretting that when he goes and breaks your heart...you'll come crying to me, begging me to take you."

"Oh please, god forbid but if something should ever happen between Jim and I..._you_ won't be the man here I'll be running to."

"Who..."

"None of your fucking business." She snapped, cutting him off.

"No, but you'll be telling _me_ later." Jim whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Oh joy." Illyria muttered.

"Martin I suggest you leave them the hell alone before I talk to McMahon and have your ass suspended." Paul warned him and Andrew growled before turning and walking away.

"All right, let's go get that bed now." She said, getting out of Jim's arms and putting as much distance between them as she could before he asked her who the man was.


	31. Chapter 31

"Terry fucking Brunk." Jim muttered, sitting down beside Illyria in the locker room and Illyria sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of god Jim! Would you just let it go already? It's been almost a fucking week since I told you who the guy would be."

"Yeah I know that Lyria but...Brunk? I thought you'd say Levy or hell, even Gerrin." He said making Tyler chuckle causing Jim to look at him strangely. "What's so funny?"

"I do believe you're jealous dad." Tyler stated and Illyria broke out into a fit of giggles at the shocked expression on Jim's face.

"I am _not_ fucking jealous." Jim grumbled, reaching over and pulling Illyria on his lap. "And just what the hell do you find so funny?"

"The look on your face when he said that. Jim stop worrying about it, I'm here with you...not Terry or anyone else and this is where I want to be." Illyria told him and kissed him gently before getting off his lap. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for your match." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change her clothes. After changing into a blue mini skirt, a Sandman t-shirt and a pair of black high heels she quickly fixed her make-up and hair. Satisfied that she looked good enough to be on camera Illyria opened the bathroom door to reveal Dave Batista standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face causing Illyria to squeal in surprise. "Dave!"

Dave laughed and held his arms out, smiling when she hugged him. "Hey Lyria, just thought I'd stop by and see you before you go out there tonight."

"Damn, it's been almost two years since I last saw you...how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well and from the talk over in the WWE so are you." He replied, smirking and she looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've impressed some people as of late so I wouldn't be surprised if you get the call about wanting you to join there."

"Not going to fucking happen." Jim spoke up and Illyria giggled.

"He's right, I'm happy here in ECW because my family and mostly all my friends are here. Plus I could never leave Jim like that." She sat her bag on the floor and looked over at Tyler. "I'm thirsty...you wanna go get something to drink with me?"

"Sure."

"Hey! My son's too young to be drinking." Jim stated, laughing.

"Oh bite me Jim." Illyria joked, moving towards Tyler. She didn't see or hear Jim coming up behind her but she felt him when he grabbed her and bit down on the side of her neck. "Ow! I didn't mean literally."

"Well damn, say that the next time then."

"Ugh! Come on Tyler." Illyria and Tyler walked out of the locker room with Jim and Dave following her. "I don't remember inviting you two."

"I'm not about to leave you with Martin running around here." Jim said and she sighed, having momentarily forgotten about him.

Illyria turned and smiled at Jim. "Sorry, I forgot about him."

"Lyria look out!" Tyler exclaimed but it was too late and she collided with something, falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" She muttered and looked up to see Terry Brunk standing there with a smile on his face. "You know Terry, we really have to stop meeting like this. I'm supposed to fall for Jim not you." Illyria giggled, taking the hand that he offered her and hugging him once he pulled her up.

"Not my fault you can't help falling for me Illyria Ann. Where you heading anyway?"

"To get something to drink real quick, I got thirsty." Illyria explained and he nodded.

"Hey there, you're looking awfully good tonight." Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) spoke up from behind Illyria and her head snapped around to find her standing in front of Jim.

"Motherfucking slut!" Illyria mumbled and moved over to Jim who just smiled at her. She grabbed Jim by the front of his Sandman t-shirt and pulled him down into a roughly passionate kiss, neither of them noticing that Barbie had walked off.

"Fullington, your match is up next!" A stagehand called out and she sighed.

"Guess my drink will have to wait until later. Tyler you can wait by the monitor up front if you want."

"Whoa, really?"

"Of course. Paulie knows you're here and as long as you stay out of the way of everything he won't have a problem with it." Illyria responded and he smiled.

"I won't get in the way."

"All right then, come with me to the entrance while your dad heads to the balcony. I'll see you in a few minutes Jim." She gave him a quick kiss then turned to Terry and Dave. "See you guys later."

"You be careful out there and don't start anything with Barbie." Terry said.

"I won't but if she starts something I'll finish it." She said and Tyler laughed. "I gotta get going, come on Tyler." Her, Jim and Tyler all walked towards the gorilla position with Jim going off in the direction of the balcony. She waited for his music to start up and when it did she turned to Tyler with a quick smile. "Be back in a little while." Illyria made her way out the curtain and walked down towards the guardrail to wait for Jim. Once he got done with his entrance they both got in the ring and waited for Tommy Dreamer.

Tommy got in the ring and smiled at Illyria and Jim. "Hi Angel."

"Hi Tommy." Illyria said, taking both his and Jim's hands before raising them above her head as the crowd went crazy. Mike Knox, Test and Kelly Kelly made their way to the ring next while Illyria glared at Kelly.

"You want to have a little bit of fun?" Jim whispered in her ear and Illyria nodded. They both waited for the three of them to get in the ring and then Jim smiled evilly as Illyria moved away from him a little. "Angel?" Illyria turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Come here."

"No." She stated defiantly and Jim smirked a little, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

Jim growled in mock anger before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her roughly towards him. "I told you to come here." Jim kissed her so hard Illyria knew her lips were going to be bruised soon and once he pulled away a little he bit down harshly on her neck.

Illyria could feel the skin break instantly and winced in pain a little as the men in the crowd went crazy. "Enough." She hissed lowly and Jim pulled away completely.

"Get out of the ring." He instructed and Illyria quickly got out of the ring. The match started with Jim and Andrew fighting inside the ring while Tommy and Mike Knox fought on the floor. It went back and forth for a while until Jim threw Mike Knox out of the ring. "Cane!" Jim yelled at Illyria and she quickly grabbed his kendo stick off the mat before handing it to him. He turned back around to hit Knox with it but Barbie was standing in front of him. "Move!" He growled but she shook her head, refusing to move. Illyria ran over and was getting ready to do something but she stopped when Jim just picked Barbie up and threw her in the ring. Jim started hitting Knox with the kendo stick, backing him all the way up the aisle and to the back as Illyria followed closely behind. Once they were in the back he stopped and turned to Tyler who was still standing at the monitor. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You okay baby?" Jim asked Illyria and she smiled before rubbing her neck.

"I need to go get something to put on this, you broke the skin."

"Aww damn baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it...it felt good." Illyria muttered, blushing and he laughed.

"Come on so I can get a shower and we can head back to the hotel." The three of them went back to his locker room where he took a quick shower then they went to the hotel for the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Illyria was woke up the next morning by her cell phone ringing and she quickly grabbed it off the night stand before it woke Jim or Tyler up. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Lyria?"

"Rob? That you?"

"Yeah it's me, why are you whispering?" Rob asked and she smiled.

"Jim and his son Tyler are still asleep and I don't want to wake them up. Hang on, I'll go in the bathroom so you can hear me better." Illyria stated, moving out of bed as easily as she could.

"Why don't you just come out in the hall? Seeing as that's where I am right now." He suggested and she gasped.

"You're _what_?" Illyria exclaimed and immediately covered her mouth. She looked over to see that neither Jim nor Tyler had even barely stirred. "What do you mean you're out in the hall?" She questioned, her voice dropping again.

"My suspension's lifted and I start back next Tuesday. Now are you going to come out here and see me or am I gonna stand in this hallway all day looking like a damn fool?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming." Illyria muttered, slipping on a pair of sandals before closing her cell phone. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her brother leaning against the opposite wall with a smile on his face. "Rob!" She ran and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Damn, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too little sister. Tell me something..." Rob trailed off, looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"Is there any truth to the rumor that you slept with Levy behind Jim's back?" He asked and Illyria groaned in embarrassment.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I...uhm, slept with both of them at the same time." She muttered, blushing.

"Illyria Ann Szatowski!"

"Rob shhh, keep your voice down. Look, it was something that was decided between Scotty, Jim and I. It's really no one else's business but ours and I can assure you that it's something that's _never_ going to happen again. Have you heard the other thing?"

"What else could possibly be worse than that?" Rob questioned and Illyria rolled her eyes.

"Andrew Martin came to Jim and I last week and told us that he overheard Michael talking to someone about how he was going to get me alone and rape me." She saw his face change from a look of surprise to a look of intense anger. "Rob don't, things happened and I went into my own little world again like last time when Jim left for WCW but Kevin Fertig..." Illyria trailed off, giggling at his confused expression when she mentioned Kevin's name. "I'll explain later. Anyway, Kevin's the one that brought me out of my own little world this time and once he did I realized a lot of the shit Andy said didn't make sense so I had Kevin go with me to talk to Michael without Jim knowing. Well, sure enough I found out Andy was lying and eventually called him out on it. I guess he's still hung up on the fact that I'm one of the few women he can't get in bed."

"Why does all this shit happen when I leave?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I imagine you've been watching the show over the past couple of weeks right?"

"Yeah and you're doing a hell of a job out there, I'm proud of you." Rob said and Illyria smiled.

"Thanks." Illyria replied and jumped a little when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Baby where are you?" Jim's tired voice came across the line and she giggled.

"Right outside in the hallway talking to Rob."

"He's here?"

"Yeah, called me a little bit ago and shocked the hell out of me so I came out here to talk to him. That way I wouldn't wake you or Tyler up." She heard a click on the other end and pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it in shock. "He fucking hung up on me."

"That's because I can't bring the fucking phone out here with me." Jim said, opening the door and stepping out in the hall behind Illyria. "Nice to see you man."

"You too. Tyler's here with you?"

"Yeah, came to stay with us for a while since it's summer vacation but he'll be going back home in a couple of weeks. Do you think you could take him out to breakfast? There's something I need to talk to Lyria about." Illyria turned to look up at him and was surprised by how serious he looked.

"Sure, he awake?"

"He should be, come on in." The three of them walked back into the hotel room to find Tyler sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Rob! Good to see you." Tyler greeted him.

"You too Tyler, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure."

Illyria watched Rob and Tyler walk out of the room then she turned to Jim. "All right, what's going on? Why are you so serious all of a sudden?"

"Sit down, there's a couple of things I want to talk to you about." Jim whispered, pointing to the couch. Illyria sat down and watched as he sat beside her. "I've been thinking a lot here lately and you know this shit isn't easy for me so I'm just gonna come out and say it...I want you to trash your pills." He stated and Illyria looked at him in shock.

"You want me to _what_? Jim I just got this job with ECW being your valet and now you're saying that you want me to trash my pills so I can get pregnant?"

"I'm not finished yet all right?"

"Okay, sorry." She apologized and sat watching him intently, waiting for him to go on and Illyria saw him suddenly become really nervous and jittery.

"Lyria we both know I'm not good at this romantic bullshit, I never have been and I probably never will be so...the reason that I said that is because I...want us to get married."

Illyria's mouth fell open and she sat there looking at him in utter shock and amazement because she never thought she'd heard those words come from his mouth. "Jim we haven't been together all that long...are you sure?"

"We've not been together long but we both fucking know that we've been in love with each other for a hell of a long time, right?"

"Well...yeah, of course."

"Then let's just do it, let's go get married and get on with the rest of our lives together." He said, looking at her expectantly.

"You know what...all right, let's do it. I love you with everything that I am and I don't want anyone else so let's get married. I'll warn you though, you come off with that 'Life's a bitch...then you marry one.' line and I'll cut your dick off in your sleep." Illyria teased him and he laughed.

"Don't worry baby, that ain't true this time."


	33. Chapter 33

The next week Illyria sat in Terry Brunk's locker room looking at the engagement ring on her hand, it was nothing extravagant because she told Jim she just wanted something simple and that was exactly what he got her all except for the two carat diamond that sat alone on top of the gold band.

"Illyria Ann!" Terry called out, bringing her out of her trance and she looked up at him.

"Huh? Sorry Terry, did you say something?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes...is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that this is all so sudden, you know? I mean just a week ago I was dating the man of my dreams and now we're engaged to be married and my birth control pills are flushed in a septic tank somewhere." Illyria stated, looking down at her ring briefly before looking back at Terry.

"Are you having seconds thoughts?" He asked, sitting down beside her on the couch and taking her hand in his causing her to smile because she knew he was trying to take her attention off her ring.

"Not at all. I guess I'm just wondering when something's going to come along and fuck it up because everything's going so perfectly right now." Terry was just about to say something else when Illyria's phone rang and she sighed. "Hello?"

"Lyria, it's Beulah...you need to come out in the hall, there's something you should see." Beulah said and with that she hung up.

"Okay, what the hell?" Illyria muttered, standing up and heading for the door.

"What is it?"

"That was Beulah. She told me to go out in the hall because there's something I need to see." Illyria explained, opening the door and walking out. What she saw made her knees buckle and had it not been for Terry she would've fell to the floor because there was Jim and Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) locked in what looked to her like a passionate kiss. "No...no, oh god Terry please tell me I'm not seeing that?"

"I'm afraid you are. Fullington!" Terry growled and Jim quickly pulled away from Barbie, his eyes widening in shock when he saw Illyria standing with Terry.

"Lyria, baby..."

"No! Fuck you Jim!" Illyria cried and ran into Terry's locker room, slamming the door behind her. She flung herself on the couch as tears flowed from her eyes and when the door slowly opened she didn't even bother to look up.

"Lyria, baby, please let me explain." Jim whispered, walking over and sitting next to her.

"There's nothing to explain Jim. I fucking saw you with my own two eyes kissing her so what could there possibly be to explain?"

"Baby she kissed me!" He exclaimed and she laughed bitterly.

"Oh that is such bullshit! That's the best excuse you could come up with? Jim you outweigh her and you're taller than her so you're telling me that you couldn't have possibly fought her off? You really don't expect me to believe that shit do you?" Illyria quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and took the ring off her hand. "Here, I won't be needing this anymore."

"Lyria don't do this...I love you."

"Me don't do this? I'm not the one who had my tongue down some slut's throat Jim! You don't love me and hell, you probably never even have so just get the hell out. I'll go out there with you like my job calls for but once we step behind that curtain keep the fuck away from me." Jim opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately because he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was finished listening to anything he had to say.

"I'll go but just remember one fucking thing Illyria Ann Szatowski...I _do_ love you." With that said he got up and walked out of the locker room leaving her in total silence other than the tears that she cried.

The door opened again and Terry walked in, moving silently to sit beside her as he took her in his arms. "Shhh sweetie, it'll be all right." He whispered, stroking her back.

"Why Terry? I love him so fucking much...why did he do this to me?"

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know. I already called Levy and he said he'll be on the first flight out here." Terry informed her and she pulled away to look at him in confusion.

"You called Scotty? Why?"

"Because I know how much he means to you and I knew you'd probably want him here. You need all the support you can get right now and even with us and your brother..."

"Rob!" Illyria exclaimed, jumping up and racing out of the room only to collide with something solid and fall back into Terry who had followed her out of the room. "Fuck!" She groaned and looked at the person only to see her brother looking back at her and she could tell by the look on his face that he had already heard.

"I'll fucking murder him." Rob growled.

"Rob no, just stop it. This is not worth you getting suspended or fired over, this is my fight and I've got to do it on my own." She stated, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"He hurt you Lyria!"

"Yeah I know, this isn't the first time though and I made it through all the other times just like I'll make it through this one. I've still got to work with him so I don't need you starting any shit that's going to cause me grief with him out there all right?" Illyria spotted a familiar figure over Rob's shoulder and when Barbie came into clear view she saw red. Before Rob or Terry could stop her she took off down the hall and tackled Barbie to the floor. "You fucking bitch!" She yelled, grabbing her by the hair and banging her head against the hard concrete floor while Barbie screamed in pain. "Fucking no good slut!" Two strong arms wrapped around Illyria's waist and lifted her off Barbie as she struggled to get away. "Let me go dammit!"

"No Lyria, stop." Kevin Fertig's voice rang in her ear and she immediately relaxed against him, allowing him to carry her away while medics attended to Barbie.

"You should've let me hurt her Kevin." Illyria mumbled once they were back inside Terry's locker room.

"Why? For something Fullington had no control over?" Kevin asked and she looked up at him in shock and confusion.

"You're fucking taking _his_ side over this shit?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Lyria, I saw the whole thing...I know what really happened."

"What?" She questioned, suddenly curious as to what he knew.

"Hettinga (Mike Knox) and Martin went to him, told him if he didn't give Barbie what she wanted then they'd make sure you got severely injured out there tonight."

"You mean he...he didn't...motherfucker! Please go explain this to Rob while I go talk to Jim." Illyria jumped up and raced out of Terry's locker room, straight to Jim's and banged on the door which was opened a few minutes later by Tyler.

"Yeah?"

"Is...is your dad here Tyler?"

"Yeah, he's drinking though so you might want to watch out." Tyler said and Illyria sighed.

"Could you go to Terry's locker room so I can talk to him alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

She watched Tyler walk out of the room then she cautiously walked inside, spotting him sitting on the couch chugging a beer. "Jim?" Illyria whispered and he looked over at her. "Stop drinking for now, please? I want you to hear what I have to say."

"Come to tell me some more how much I don't love you?" Jim snapped and she winced.

"Okay, I deserved that but...no, that's not why I'm here."

"Why then?" He asked, tossing the can aside and picking up another.

Illyria groaned, walked over to him and plucked the can out of his hand. "I said stop it for a few minutes Jim. You're not going to make apologizing easy for me are you?" His head snapped up to look at her in shock. "Yes, I said apologize to you now are you going to let me do it or not?"

Instead of answering her he reached out and pulled her into his lap causing Illyria to giggle. "Start talking." He demanded and Illyria shivered involuntarily.

"Don't start ordering me around, you know what that does to me. I attacked Barbie in the hall while talking to Rob and Kevin pulled me off of her. He took me back in Terry's locker room and told me he saw everything that happened...I know why you kissed her now."

"I did what I had to do to fucking protect you, I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

"Shhh Jim, I know that now and I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain that or listen to what you had to say but I was so hurt and I couldn't get the image of you holding her and kissing her the same way you do me out of my mind."

"You know you're turning me into a sap right?" Jim teased her and she playfully slapped his chest. "Hey, it's true! A year back I wouldn't have given a damn about explaining myself on this shit but I can't _stand_ the thought of losing you...which I suppose I already did."

"You did...for a while anyway." She said, giggling. "But I can stand the thought of losing you about as much as you can stand the thought of losing me."

"Guess you'll be wanting this back then huh?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her engagement ring.

"Yes, give me." Illyria held her hand out and he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her.

"Would you fucking get off my foot!" Someone yelled from outside the locker room door and Illyria quickly pulled away from Jim, smirking evilly.

"Shhh." She whispered, getting off his lap and sneaking over to the door. Illyria quickly pulled it open and in fell Rob, Terry, Tom, Kevin, Tyler and Paul Heyman. "Hear everything you needed to hear boys?" Illyria laughed as Jim walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get the hell off of me!" Terry groaned, pushing all the guys off of him.

Rob was the first one to get up and he smiled at his sister. "Get everything worked out?"

"Like you don't know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready so I can escort my fiancee down to the ring. My fiancee...damn, I like the sound of that." Illyria giggled, kissing Jim before she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his match.


	34. PLEASE READ

**A/N: For now I am putting this story on hiatus. It's not because I have lost interest in the characters, it is simply because I have had a family tragedy that I am dealing with right now. My uncle who is mentally handicapped was hit by a car and is in the ICU in critical but stable condition. He has a broken arm, a broken leg and the impact of the car did damage to his heart that he had to have surgery on. I have tried to write on the story but my thoughts are constantly filled with worry for him and it is impossible for me to concentrate. I simply refuse to breeze through the chapters and put up ones that I don't feel are up to my standards so as soon as this is all resolved I will continue my story. I will continue to watch ECW and keep track of everything that's going on there so I'll have things to write about when I'm ready to write again. I really hope everyone can understand my decision and I apologize to everyone who reads my story but I PROMISE you that I will be back again and this time I'll be back with a vengeance!**

**SamoaJoe4Ever**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Guess who's back! lol I want to thank everyone for the support, the prayers and the understanding you gave me about my Uncle. He's doing a bit better but not too much, I just decided it was time to come back and get my mind off of worrying about him for a while and get my mind on Sandman so I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think! Again I thank all of you for your support, love and prayers!**

**SamoaJoe4Ever**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Illyria watched on the monitor with Tyler at her side as Paul Heyman and his riot squad taunted Tommy, closing in on him. As Jim's music blared through the arena she smiled over at Tyler who smiled back. "Time to go earn my paycheck." She started off towards the curtain but stopped suddenly, remembering her ring. "Here Tyler, take good care of this for me till I get back." Illyria tossed him the ring which he easily caught.

"Wondered when you were going to remember that." He chuckled, watching her as she sped off towards the ring.

Illyria waited until Jim was in the ring shielding Tommy, holding off Paul and his riot squad before she slid in behind him and checked on Tommy. "You okay?"

"Fucking hurts." He hissed, grabbing his ribs.

Illyria reached over and tugged on Jim's pants leg, drawing his attention to her for a minute. "He's hurt bad Sandman." She looked over to see referees making their way down to the ring and growled. "Hurry the hell up!" The referees finally got him out of the ring and started helping him to the back as Illyria stood up behind Jim and placed a hand on his shoulder, shivering involuntarily when she felt him shaking and growling. Paul announced that Jim was going to be in a handicapped match against Mike Knox and Test that wasn't under extreme rules causing Illyria's mouth to fall open. _I seriously wish he'd have told me this._ "You son of a bitch!" She screamed at Paul.

"Get out of the ring Angel!" Jim yelled and she quickly did as he told her to right before Paul had the bell rung.

Illyria kept one eye on the ring and one eye on Tommy who was still struggling with the referees to get to the back. She spotted Test coming towards the ring and expected him to go straight for Jim but instead he stopped and kicked Tommy in the head, knocking him to the floor. _Son of a bitch!_ She wanted to run and help him up but she knew her place was at ringside with Jim so Illyria turned her full attention back to the ring.

The match went on for a few minutes with Test and Mike Knox double teaming Jim until Test went up to the top rope to hit a flying elbow and Jim moved out of the way. He started after his kendo stick and Illyria moved to push it towards him but Mike Knox grabbed his leg, Jim turned around and flung him away with both feet then successfully grabbed the kendo stick from Illyria. Not caring about getting disqualified he turned around and hit Test in the head with it as the referee rung the bell. Jim hit them both until they were both knocked out of the ring then he let out a yell of frustration that sent chills over Illyria's entire body.

_Well, fuck._ She watched him fall to one knee and give a quick glance back at her so she got in the ring and stood behind him with one hand on his shoulder as he dared Mike Knox and Test to get back in the ring. Illyria stood in the middle of the ring as he got up on the middle rope and saluted the fans then he turned his attention back to her, motioning for her to come closer to him. "What?" She whispered when she was close enough.

"This." Jim growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her into a rough kiss much to the delight of the crowd. Once the kiss was over he took her hand and they walked to the back together where Tyler was standing, a smile on his face and holding Illyria's ring out to her. "Well hell, I wondered where you put that. Damn...here I thought I was going to get to go exploring to look after it." He whispered in her ear, chuckling a little when she shivered and moved closer to him.

"Stop teasing me Jim." Illyria grumbled as she took the ring from Tyler and slipped it back on her finger. "Thanks."

"No prob...oh man, Lyria you may wanna turn around." Tyler chuckled, looking behind her.

She looked at him in confusion but slowly turned around, her mouth falling open when she saw Kevin standing there in his full Kevin Thorn get-up. "I...I...oh hell." Illyria was completely mesmerized by him and barely heard Jim say something beside her.

"Fuck, even I can't make her speechless." Jim said, laughing and grunted in pain when Illyria's elbow connected with his ribs. "Woman don't start the rough play unless you plan on finishing it."

"Oh for the love of god! Go take a shower, there's something I want to talk to Kevin about." She gave him a quick kiss and watched him walk away with Tyler towards his locker room. "Now you," Illyria trailed off, turning her attention back to Kevin. "Mr. Sexy Ass Vampire I want to ask you a favor."

"Oh hell no, last favor you asked me almost got your head tore off." Kevin stated, chuckling.

"Ah, shut up. It's nothing like that anyway...I saw a tattoo shop not far from the hotel and I was wondering if you'd go with me tomorrow so I can get one."

"Why not just ask Jim?"

"Because I'm getting this and I don't want him to see it until it's done." Illyria pulled out a slip of paper from shirt and handed it to him, watching as he unfolded it and she laughed when his eyes went wide. "Like it?"

"Yeah and he should too. Damn woman, did you draw this?" He asked, looking down at the word 'Sandman' covered in barbed wire.

"No, I wish though. It was drawn by Jeff Hardy a few years back before he left the WWE so I've had it for a few years but just never did anything with it until now."

"I'll go with you, shouldn't be a problem. You want me to hold on to this so he doesn't find it?"

"Would you? I have a feeling Jim's going to want to play 'explorer' later and I don't want him finding that." Illyria said, giggling.

"Sure, I'll call you in the morning to see what time you want to go."

"No don't do that, he'll want to know who's calling. Just meet me in the lobby around nine and we'll go from there...I'll just tell him we're going out to breakfast or something."

"Sounds good to me Lyria, see you in the morning." Kevin gave her a quick hug then she made her way to Jim's locker room where he and Tyler were waiting on her.

"Hey baby, you ready to go now?" Jim kissed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go." The three of them left and went back to the hotel for the rest of the night.


	36. Chapter 35

Lyria woke up the next morning and saw that it was eight so with a groan she got out of Jim's arms and walked quietly into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she was done and dressed she grabbed her cell phone off the sink and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lyria...you ready?" She asked, slipping on a pair of sandals.

"Yeah, just waiting on your slow ass." Kevin said, laughing.

"Aw shut up! I woke up late."

"That figures. All right, see you in a little while then."

"Yep." Illyria hung up her phone and walked out of the bathroom. She was at the door and ready to open it when she felt Jim wrap an arm around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim questioned, spinning her around and pulling her close.

Illyria could feel his morning erection pressing into her and when she looked up into his eyes she saw that familiar fire that took her breath away. _Oh hell, I can't even lie to the man!_ "I'm meeting Kevin downstairs, there's a tattoo shop not far away from here and he's taking me to get one."

"Well hell, give me five minutes..."

"No, the one I'm getting is a surprise to you so I don't want you to be there for it okay? If I get another one after this then you can go with me."

Jim looked at her suspiciously for a minute then nodded. "All right, if that's what you want."

"It is. The one I'm getting isn't very big but it does have some design to it so I may be gone for a while...Scotty should be getting in some time today."

"Levy? Why?"

"Terry called him after what happened last night before we made up and I guess he told Terry that he'd be on the first flight out here. I've got to go now cause Kevin's waiting on me but I'll be back as soon as I can." Illyria stated, kissing him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Illyria walked out of the hotel room and went down to the lobby where she found Kevin sitting, waiting on her. "Hey, sorry about that."

"What happened?"

"Jim woke up." She said, giggling. _In more ways than one too._

"What did you tell him?" Kevin asked as they walked out of the hotel to his car.

"Told him the truth, I can't fucking lie to him for some reason. He wanted to come with me but I told him this one was a surprise to him and if I went for another one he could go with me."

"You can't lie to him simply because you love him." Kevin stated confidently, opening the passenger door for Illyria.

"Thanks." She unlocked the drivers side door and waited for him to get in. "I hate it though, there's going to be some things that I want to keep from him...like surprises and shit but every time I look into his eyes I can't lie."

"If you have a surprise for him like you do today just tell him that and I'm sure he won't question you about it. Where's this place?"

"It's that way." Illyria pointed in the direction where she had seen the tattoo shop and Kevin drove off. "You obviously don't know Jim like I do, he was wanting so bad to question me about the tattoo today but I pretty much just ran my ass out of the room because I knew the minute he asked me about it I wouldn't be able to lie to him. There it is." She showed him the tattoo shop and he pulled into the parking lot.

"You nervous?" He questioned when they got out of the car.

"As hell, I hate needles but I really want to get this done." Illyria told him as they walked inside.

The owner of the shop came from the back and asked them what they wanted so Illyria told him she wanted to get a tattoo and Kevin handed him the paper. He took one look at it and with a smile on his face he looked back at Illyria. "I knew I recognized you...you're Sandman's girl."

_Oh wonderful._ "Yeah I am and I'm willing to pay you extra if you keep it quiet about us being here."

"No need for that, customer privacy. Come on to the back and we'll get started. Any idea where you want this?"

"I was thinking on my lower back maybe a little higher. Is it okay if he comes back with me?" She asked, pointing to Kevin. "This is my first one and I'm a little nervous."

"That's just fine." He led them to the back and had Illyria take her shirt off before lying down on the chair.

Kevin sat down beside her watching the guy as he got everything ready and once he was ready he scooted closer to Illyria and took her hand in his. "Relax as much as you can Lyria and it won't hurt as bad." Kevin said and she nodded, never taking her eyes off his as she heard the buzz of the tattoo gun start up.

"Okay, I'm gonna start now...you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Illyria felt Kevin rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb which made her smile and she felt the needles on her skin causing her to wince a little.

"Relax Lyria." Kevin whispered, stroking a hand over her hair and he smiled a little when he felt her relax at his touch. He continued to rub circles on her hand and run his other hand through her hair as he watched the tattoo artist working his magic on Illyria's back. "It's looking really good so far, he's going to love it."

"You think so?" Illyria mumbled. Her eyes felt heavy and she almost felt as though she was going to fall asleep from Kevin running his fingers through her hair and the feel of the needles which surprisingly didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would.

"I know so. You go to sleep if you want and I'll wake you up when he's finished."

She could only mutter a 'thanks' in response when she felt sleep overtake her.

"Lyria come on, wake up sweetie." Kevin shook her shoulder lightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm? Is it done?"

"Yeah, you've been out for a little over an hour. Come on and I'll help you sit up so you can take a look at it." He helped her sit up and walked with her over to the mirror that lined one wall.

Illyria took a deep breath and slowly turned around to see the tattoo and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, it's amazing!" She exclaimed smiling at Kevin but then something caught her eye. "Wait...that blood wasn't on the drawing."

"Had him put it on there for you since Jim's always busting himself open, you don't like it?"

"I love it, it looks even better than before."

"Let me get that bandaged up for you then you can be on your way." The owner of the shop spoke up, smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry. It looks great so I want to thank you for doing such a wonderful job."

"Not a problem honey." He put some medicine on it then bandaged it up. "Leave that on for the next day or so until it heals over then you should be okay to take it off. If it should become infected which I doubt it will just come back here and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much." Illyria said as she put her shirt on. They went to the front where she paid for the tattoo and then walked out only to find Jim and Scott standing there beside Jim's car. Illyria took one look at Jim and burst out laughing. "See, I told you Kevin...he can't stand not knowing." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Hey baby, hey Scotty."

"So, where is it?" Jim asked and Illyria rolled her eyes.

"I love you too Jim. It's on my lower back and it hurts like a bitch right now so be careful." She turned around and leaned forward a little to allow him room to lift her shirt up and peel the bandage away. Illyria heard both him and Scott gasp and quickly looked over at Kevin who just smiled at her. "Well?"

"Well, it looks really fucking good baby but now I owe Levy money." He laughed, placing the bandage back over the tattoo.

"Huh?" Illyria asked turning around to face him.

"He thought you were going to get his name and I told him you were probably going to get 'Sandman'. Well, he wanted to make a little bet and from the looks of that gorgeous looking tat on your back...he lost." Scott explained, laughing as well.

Illyria giggled and moved over to Jim, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Want me to make it where you don't owe him a damn thing?"

"How?"

"How much did you bet?"

"Fifty." Scott interjected and Illyria smiled evilly.

"All right then, Scotty I bet you fifty bucks you can't guess in one guess how long I've been planning on getting this. Also if you lose you have to take Tyler out to lunch so Jim and I can have some time alone."

"Oh man." Kevin groaned, laughing.

"All right...you're on honey. How about...a month?"

"Nope, baby you don't owe him a damn thing now cause he was _way_ off."

"_What_?" Scott questioned, his mouth dropping open.

"You were _way_ off Scotty. About four years and eleven months off to be exact, I had this tat drawn up five years ago by Jeff Hardy but I just never did a damn thing with it until now even though I've thought about it."

"Well fuck, looks like I don't owe you shit now man." Jim said, chuckling.

"Yeah well, you just got lucky this time."

"Not yet he hasn't but once we get to the hotel and you take Tyler out he will so let's go."

"You heard my woman Levy, in the car so I can get back and get me some." Jim stated, smirking as he kissed Illyria passionately. "Once we get back I'll show you just how much I love that tat." He whispered in her ear, smiling when she shivered and arched against him.

"I'm riding with Kevin or we'll end up in jail." She whispered and he roared with laughter. "Shut up, it's not funny. Come on Kevin...let's go." Illyria fixed her shirt and walked off with Kevin towards his car so they could head back to the hotel.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short but it gets across what I want it to and before you even start reading I will warn you that I was in a strangely happy mood while writing this and after reading over what I wrote my mood reflected in my characters attitudes so if Sandman seems a little...happier and playful than normal that's why lol. Please review and let me know what you think!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know this fucking sucks right?" Illyria grumbled, laying her head against Jim's chest. It was a couple of days after she got her tattoo and she was standing in the airport with Jim and Scott as they watched Tyler getting ready to board a flight for home.

"I know baby but it can't be helped, he's got school starting up soon and his mom would have my fucking head if I made him miss school."

"I suppose I can't have that since I'm quite fond of where your head is...both of them actually." She whispered, grinding her hips against his.

"You two fucking knock it off, we're in the middle of a damn airport." Scott said, laughing.

"All right, all right Scotty geez." Illyria giggled but then she sighed. "I'm going to miss him though...he's a good kid even if he does remind me too much of you."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jim asked, tickling her sides a little.

"She's simply saying that having one of you around is bad enough Fullington." Scott stated causing Illyria to burst out in laughter.

"All right, ticket all bought and I'm ready to go...I guess." Tyler said, walking back over to them.

Jim let go of Illyria for a minutes to hug his son who smiled. "I'm gonna miss you son, it was nice having you around for a while."

"I'm gonna miss you too dad but I can come back for a few days on Christmas break if you want."

"He wants." Illyria spoke up, smiling at Tyler. "I'd like to have you back here too...you can help me keep him in line." She said and he laughed.

"I can do that." Tyler replied, hugging her. "You take care of my dad Lyria, you're good for him and if he ever treats you bad you call me and I'll kick his butt for you."

"I'll hold you to that Tyler and trust me, I'll take good care of him...I love him too much not to."

"I know you do and I'm glad about that." Tyler gave them both another hug then shook hands with Scott before walking through the gate. With one last wave he disappeared down the long hall towards the plane.

"Keep me in line huh?" Jim asked, walking back over to her and he sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Aww baby, you got attached to him didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess I did...I'm gonna miss having him around Jim."

"I know baby but you heard him, he'll be back for Christmas and maybe if we're lucky we'll be on our way to starting our own family by then." He whispered, rubbing her stomach and she smiled a little.

"Say _what_?" Scott exclaimed, completely shocked at what he had just heard.

"Fuck, that's right...we haven't had the chance to tell you yet. Lyria tossed her pills the day I asked her to marry me and we're gonna start trying to get her pregnant." Jim explained as they began walking out of the airport.

"Well damn, I never thought I'd see the day come where you'd be getting married again let alone thinking about more kids."

"Hell Levy, neither did I." Jim said, laughing. "But with Lyria...that's all I've been thinking about lately." He admitted, kissing her.

"And just for the record I never brought up marriage or kids to him the whole time we've been together, it was _all_ him." Lyria stated, climbing in the drivers side of Jim's rental and waiting for them to get in. She was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. "It never fails." Illyria mumbled, grabbing her phone off the dashboard. "Hello?"

"Illyria Ann, it's Terry...where are you?"

"Jim, Scotty and I are at the airport. We just got done seeing Tyler off because he's going back home since school's starting up soon...why?"

"Your brother and I were just getting ready to go to lunch and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go with us?"

"Sure, where are you guys going?" Illyria asked, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"Just to the restaurant in the hotel."

"All right, give us about ten to fifteen minutes to get there and meet us in the lobby."

"Sounds fine, see you soon."

"Okay, love you." She said, fumbling with the radio.

"Love you too Illyria Ann."

"Who's meeting us baby?" Jim questioned when she hung up the phone.

"That was Terry, he and Rob are getting ready to go to lunch and wanted to know if the three of us wanted to go with them."

"Food sounds good." Scott spoke up and Illyria giggled as she peeked at him in the rearview mirror.

"When doesn't food sound good to you?"

"When I'm in the mood for sex." He replied, smiling evilly and winking at her.

"You've _so_ been hanging around my man too long Scotty." Illyria stated, laughing.

"Hey!"

"Aww you know I love you Jim and I'm sure as hell not complaining about all the sex."

"Yeah, well, you better not be." Jim grumbled, leaning over and kissing her neck when she stopped at a red light. "I love you too baby."


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay, I _so_ planned for this chapter to end differently but my Sandman muse had other ideas (thank god!). I also blame the end of this chapter on listening to a man named Peter Steele sing (his band is Type O Negative). Peter's got the deepest voice I have EVER heard on anyone and I'm a sucker for deep voices so it showed into the end of this chapter what I'm feeling while listening to him lol Please review and let me know what you think! Also, anyone interested in seeing what Peter looks like just contact me and I'll send you a photo!**

"So what's going on tonight?" Illyria asked Jim as she curled her hair.

"Tommy and I do a run-in after Knox and Martin beat the F.B.I." Jim replied, changing his jeans and into a Sandman t-shirt. "We can leave after that if ya want."

"No, I want to stay and watch Terry become #1 contender." She said, grabbing her own Sandman t-shirt. "Jim did you mess with this?"

"Yeah, I cut the fucking thing a little more so your tat would show...want everyone to know who you belong to." He growled, capturing her around the waist and kissing her roughly.

"Fuck, do you two ever stop?" Terry's amused voice spoke up and Illyria shrieked in surprise, quickly covering her bra clad chest.

"Jesus Terry!" She exclaimed, slipping the shirt over her head as he and Jim laughed. "Knock next time would you?" Illyria teased, smiling.

"Sorry about that, the run-in is up soon so I figured you'd be dressed. You sticking around to watch my match?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She responded, kissing him on the cheek. There was a quick knock on the door and Tom walked in with Beulah. "See, at least _he_ knows how to knock."

"That's because Beulah would kill him if he didn't, I on the other hand only have to worry about Jim taking my head off." Terry remarked and Illyria rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky I love you Terry. Is it time?" Illyria asked Tom who was standing off to the side with Beulah laughing. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You two, it's like watching a live sitcom." Beulah informed her, giggling.

"Aw shut up before I put this spiked heel up your ass." Illyria warned, trying to sound serious but her own laughter gave her away.

"All right, all right baby...all these threats of violence are startin' to turn me on so we better go." Jim spoke up and Illyria smirked at him.

"Aww what's the matter Jimmy boy? Don't like me turning you on?" She asked, running her hand over his chest.

"Woman I swear..." Jim trailed off, grabbing for her. Illyria giggled and ducked away from him and out the door. "Get back here!"

"Come get me Mr. Sandman!" Illyria called out and turned her head when she heard footsteps behind her, smiling when she saw Tom following her. "Hey, ready to do this?"

"But of course." The match between Knox, Test and the F.B.I ended just as Jim got to them and they waited until Test and Knox started celebrating then the three of them took off towards the ring.

Test and Mike Knox saw them coming and ran out of the ring as fast as they could with Mike using Kelly Kelly as a human shield. _Bunch of pussies._ Illyria thought, watching Jim as he tried to hit them several times but missed. "Sandman it's no use, your backs aren't turned so they're scared." Illyria told him and he just growled. _Fucking knock that shit off right now Jim._ She thought, feeling her knees buckle a little.

Jim saw Illyria's knees buckle out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. _Fucking tease the hell out of me and that's what ya get baby._ He thought, taking her hand as the three of them walked to the back. "What happened out there Lyria?" He asked, trying desperately to keep a straight face when she just shot him a dirty look.

"Asshole." Illyria muttered, fighting a smile of her own.

"Yeah but you love me for it huh?"

"Sadly yes and I'm seriously thinking about seeking help for it." She teased him and Tom laughed.

"Why you little..."

"Watch it Jim." Illyria warned him, smiling. "Wouldn't want to say something that might cause you not to get some for a while would you?"

"Like you could ever deny me sex." Jim stated confidently, smirking when her smile turned into a small frown. "Just admit it baby...you're addicted to me and couldn't go a day without it."

"Fucking asshole." Illyria mumbled, walking into their locker room. "I'm not admitting shit."

"All right, I'm gonna leave you two alone now...we getting together tomorrow still?" Tom asked and Illyria smiled.

"Yeah as far as I know."

"Okay, see you then." Tom said and walked out of the locker room.

"Come on baby, just admit you're fucking addicted to me." Jim growled in her ear and Illyria moaned softly.

"Dammit Jim! You already know I am but there's no way in hell I'm going to say it outright."

"I know you are Lyria but I want to hear you _say_ it. Come on baby, let me hear you say it." He whispered in her ear, pulling her to him so her back was against his chest and he began grinding his hips against hers.

"Jim..." Illyria trailed off, sighing in pleasure.

"Say it baby and I'll give you what we both want."

"This isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair baby now are you gonna say it or not?" Jim asked, moving away from her a little and he chuckled when she pulled him back towards her. "Say it Lyria, say it now."

"Jim I..." She moaned when he moved them towards the couch and lifted one of her legs on it, pushing her forward a little and lifting her skirt up to her waist. Illyria felt him move away from her and turned her head to see him moving to lock the door then as fast as he was gone he was behind her again and she gasped when he tore her thong down her legs.

"Say it Lyria...please." He ground out as he undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"God Jim, I'm addicted to you...so addicted." At this point Illyria knew she'd say any damn thing he wanted just to feel him inside of her.

"Thank you." Jim groaned, grabbing her hips with both hands and plunging into her as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck Jim."

"That's what I plan on doing baby." He chuckled, moving slowly in and out of her.

"Then fucking do it already!" She hissed, not in the mood for teasing.

"Anything you want." Jim complied, gripping her hips tighter as he did exactly what she wanted him to do until she was screaming out his name in her orgasm which caused him to follow closely behind. "See...I told you that you were addicted to me."

"Oh shut the hell up." Illyria sighed, falling against the couch.


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, for the sake of this story and my sanity...Shane McMahon is the GM of RAW. Why? You ask. Well, all will be explained towards the end of this chapter. Yes, this chapter heavily involves Type O Negative and Peter Steele for the simple fact that I wanted to pay a little tribute in thanks to Pete for inspiring the last chapter lol Please review and let me know what you think!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Illyria sat in the bathroom of their hotel room, head in her hands as she tried to calm her trembling body. _What the hell caused me to dream something like that?_ She thought, taking a long drag off one of Jim's cigarettes and she coughed a little. "Fucking things, I should've never quit." Illyria muttered, knocking the ashes off into the toilet.

"Baby?" Jim whispered and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "What the hell? I haven't seen you fucking smoke in years."

"Yeah, well, when you have a dream like I just did I imagine you'll pick up old habits you quit too." She snapped then immediately regretted it. "Dammit Jim, I'm sorry. I just had this really fucked up dream and I'm really shaken up about it."

"Was it like the last one?" He asked and she laughed a little.

"No, that would actually be a welcome dream after this one. Could you call Beulah and ask her to come down here? I really think I should talk to her about this one." Illyria went to take another drag off the cigarette but Jim took it from her and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"One of us smoking is enough, you don't need to start that shit up again baby." Jim stated and walked out of the bathroom.

Illyria could faintly hear him talking on the phone as she sank to the floor and slipped her headphones on, allowing Peter Steele's voice to fill her ears and calm her nerves. _"Our lust increased feeds desire as we combust, yeah we on fire. I feel you shake so deep inside, Oh scream my name and hold me tight...I'll do anything to make you cum." _She sang along with him, feeling a calming peace come over her but someone clearing their throat drew her out of it and she looked up to see Jim standing there with a smile on his face.

"What in the hell are you listening to?"

"Type O Negative, more accurately Peter Steele singing 'Be My Druidess'." Illyria replied, handing him the headphones. "Here, listen." She restarted the song and left him alone to listen when she heard someone knock on the door.

"You needed to talk to me?" Beulah asked, stepping inside the room.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath when she heard the shower running and sighed. "I had a dream about me and...and Terry."

"Terry...Brunk?"

"Yes."

"What kind of dream?" Beulah questioned and her mouth dropped when Illyria began to blush. "Are you saying you had the kind of dream I think you're saying?"

"Yeah and I don't know why! I feel awful for having a dream like that about someone else who isn't Jim, especially when I was lying in bed with Jim at the time."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Jim." Beulah said and Illyria shook her head.

"How the hell do I go about telling him that? 'Oh by the way Jim I had a sex dream about my best friend.'?"

"You can't help who you dream about Lyria."

"Yeah I know that but...Terry? Why the hell did I dream something like that about him of all people?" Illyria asked, falling back on the bed.

"I know this may not be the right thing to ask or the right time to ask it but...how was it?"

"Amazing, not like with Jim but it was still amazing. He had this sort of gentleness, you know?"

"Yeah I can see that." Beulah giggled but her laughter abruptly stopped and Illyria lifted her head off the bed to look at her strangely.

"What?" Beulah said nothing, just pointed towards the bathroom door and Illyria sighed before slowly turning her head and seeing Jim standing there. "Shit. Jim I..."

"I heard everything Lyria and Beulah's right, you can't fucking help who you dream about but we do need to talk about the song right before the one you had me listen to." He stated, smiling and Illyria giggled.

"You mean 'Love You To Death'?"

"Yeah that's the one. Where the hell did you ever discover these guys?"

"I honestly don't remember, I heard one of their songs one night called 'Bloody Kisses' and I fell in love with Pete's voice so I did some research and found out why he sounds like he does."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Beulah asked, confused.

"Baby put that cd in and put it on...number seven I think it is." Illyria said and watched as Jim moved towards her cd player. "The guy who sings in this group, his name is Peter Steele and he's got the deepest voice I have ever heard on anyone. I found out the reason for that is because he's about 6'6" and he's just massive. Hang on, I've got a magazine with him in it but I can't let Jim see it." Illyria giggled, walking over to her bag and pulling out the 1995 edition of Playgirl with Peter on the front. "This is him but take a look inside."

Beulah laughed and began leafing through the magazine but her head shot up when she heard him sing the first few lines of 'My Girlfriend's Girlfriend'. "That's him?"

"Yeah, he actually has to make his voice higher in their songs because it's so damn deep but I did find them doing a cover of 'Feel Like Making Love' where he let his voice loose the way it's supposed to sound."

"Good god, he's huge!" Beulah exclaimed, eyes wide and Illyria fell off the bed laughing.

"Which way do you mean?"

"_Every_ way...good lord, no wonder you like him."

"Should I be feeling jealous?" Jim laughed, helping Illyria up off the floor.

"Nah baby, he's a fantasy...you on the other hand are the real man that I want."

"Where do you want this?" Beulah asked, closing up the magazine.

"There's a ziploc bag over there, just put it in that and I'll put it away la..." She was cut off by the phone in their hotel room ringing and watched Jim as he went to answer it, noticing immediately how his eyes went wide.

"Lyria, baby, it's for you." Jim said, holding out the phone to her.

"Who is it?" Illyria questioned, getting up off the bed and taking the phone from him.

"Shane McMahon."

Illyria's mouth dropped and she looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. "Uhm...hello?"

"Miss Szatowski? This is Shane McMahon..."

"Yes Mr. McMahon, my fiancee informed me of that. What can I do for you?" Illyria asked and he chuckled.

"Please call me Shane, Mr. McMahon is my father. Anyway...the reason that I'm calling you is I have been watching you over the past few weeks on ECW and I'm prepared to offer you a job here on RAW." Shane explained and Illyria rolled her eyes.

"Shane I do appreciate the offer and while I do have a few friends over on RAW, I will _not_ leave ECW. My brother is here as well as most of my friends not to mention the most important person in my life who also happens to be my fiancee so I'm going to have to respectfully decline your offer."

"I see. Well, you do realize that you can be traded here any time I wish to trade you right?" His voice was full of a cocky arrogance that made Illyria's blood boil.

"Obviously you haven't read my contract _Mr. McMahon_ because before I even signed on the dotted line I made sure it was put in there that only _I_ can make the decision whether I want to leave ECW and go to another brand or not. I knew something like this would happen and I took that precaution because I am not willing to leave my family or the man I plan on marrying in the near future. I'm sorry Shane but you're not only wasting your time but you're wasting my time I could be spending with Jim as well...goodbye." With that said she hung up the phone before giving him a chance to say anything else.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jim asked and Illyria growled.

"Pompous, egotistical, arrogant son of a bitch!" She exclaimed and Beulah laughed.

"Okay, what did he do?"

"He wanted me to join RAW just like Dave said would be happening soon and when I told him that I wouldn't do it because of everyone here he had the balls to say and I quote 'You do realize that you can be traded here any time I wish to trade you right?' Son of a _bitch_! It felt so damn good to tell him about that clause in my contract."

Jim walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and he could feel her whole body shaking with anger. "Baby come on, you gotta calm the fuck down...don't let him get to you."

"You know how to calm me down Jim so do it." Illyria snapped and he laughed.

"Do I need to leave the room for this?" Beulah giggled.

"Nah, it's nothing like that." Jim replied before crashing his lips against Illyria's and kissing her roughly. He instantly felt her body calming down and melting against his which made him chuckle a little. "Better?"

"Much, let's go get Tom and get the hell out of here...I'm ready to get away for a while."

"Sounds good to me baby, let's go." Jim agreed and the three of them walked out of the hotel room.


	40. Chapter 39

Illyria sat in the locker room she and Jim shared singing along with 'Enter Sandman' as it played on her cd player in the corner. Her eyes were closed and she was picturing Jim doing his old entrance, singing along and even dancing a little which made her giggle but her trip down memory lane was cut short when she heard the door open and she opened her eyes to find Terry standing there. _No, oh hell...I don't want you here so go away!_ "...Hi Terry."

"Illyria Ann are you upset with me?" Terry asked her, watching as she stood up from her position on the floor.

"N...no, why do you ask?"

"You've been avoiding me since last week and you've even avoided me tonight so what in the hell is going on?"

_I dreamed we had sex, that's what!_ "I've just had a lot on my mind Terry. With Shane trying to get me to join RAW and with me trying to get pregnant...it's just been crazy for me." Illyria couldn't bare to look him in the eye, she hated lying to him but had no choice because the truth was far too embarrassing to tell him.

"You're lying to me, you can never look me in the eye when you lie to me so tell me the truth. I asked Fullington about it already but he told me I should speak to you."

_I'm going to kick your gorgeous ass for this Jim._ Illyria sighed and motioned to the couch. "Sit down Terry because trust me...you're going to be wanting to sit down when I tell you this." _Please, just leave and forget this...don't make me tell you this._ Illyria thought, watching him sit down on the couch.

"All right, what is it?"

_Of course you wouldn't just leave and make this easy on me, damn you Terry!_ "I...I had a dream about us last Wednesday Terry." She whispered, blushing and he laughed a little.

"That's what this is about? The reason you've been avoiding me is a dream?"

"Terry you're not understanding what I mean, it was a dream about us...having sex." Illyria mumbled and heard him suck in a deep breath.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So now you know why I've been avoiding you...it's been a little awkward, you know?"

"I understand that Illyria Ann and I'm flattered beyond words that you had a dream about us like that but I don't want it to ruin the friendship that we have. We've been friends for years and I love you more than you'll ever know so the thought of losing you as a friend hurts me deeply." Terry admitted and she couldn't stop the little smile that formed on her lips.

"You're not going to lose me as a friend because I can't stand the thought of losing your friendship either, it's just going to take some time for me to be able to be near you without thinking about the dream." Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it out of her bag, not bothering to check the caller id. "Hello?"

"Talk to Brunk?"

"Doing that now Jim...thank you."

"Not a problem baby, I could see how much it was fucking killing you to be avoiding him like you were." Jim said and she could hear John Rechner (Balls Mahoney) and Kevin in the background.

"Tell them to shut up, you're talking to your woman." Illyria giggled and he laughed.

"Hey boys my woman said to shut up so I can talk to her."

"Tell her I said to watch it or I'll come bite her." Kevin stated and Jim roared with laughter.

"Man, you'd just be doing me a favor."

"Okay, I so don't need to be hearing this shit." John grumbled and Illyria laughed.

"You guys coming here?"

"We're on our way there but we aren't _cumming_ there." Jim teased her and she groaned.

"Asshole, quit that shit now."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't? Threaten to hold out on me again?" Jim asked, stepping inside the locker room and turning his phone off. "You remember how well that went last time don't you?"

Illyria shivered involuntarily as the memories flooded her senses of Jim having her bent over the couch and pounding into her. "No, I won't hold out on you...I'll just make sure you aren't physically able to have sex for a while." She stated, grinning evilly when he groaned.

"Baby that ain't even nice."

"Neither is you teasing the hell out of me in front of a room full of men so bite me and I don't mean literally either...at least not right now."

"Hey Lyria? What's this?" John asked and she looked over to see him holding a ziploc bag that she recognized immediately.

"John give me that right now!"

"Ooh testy are we? Who's the creepy looking guy and does Jim know about this?"

"Of course he knows! His name is Peter Steele, he's a singer and he's not creepy looking now give it here." Illyria demanded, getting off the couch and holding her hand out.

"What the hell is it?" Terry questioned and John laughed.

"A Playgirl...1995 edition it looks like."

"Illyria Ann!"

"Oh hush up Terry, it's all right for you men to drool over Playboy mags but it's not okay for me to drool over a Playgirl magazine?"

"She's got a point." Torrie Wilson stated, stepping inside the locker room.

"Torrie! Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!" Illyria exclaimed, hugging her.

"Good to see you too Lyria, how have you been?"

"Excellent actually, all except for my run-in with your wonderful boss over on RAW."

"Yeah, I heard about that...it's good that you stuck by what you want though." Torrie said and Illyria smiled over at Jim. "So who's this guy in Playgirl you were talking about?"

"John give me the magazine." John laughed and handed her the ziploc bag which she opened and pulled out the Playgirl. "Here, that's him...big man in every sense. He's about 6'6" with a really deep voice and a really big...well, just open the mag and take a look."

Torrie giggled and did what she said, opening the magazine and her jaw dropped. "Oh my GOD!"

"Uh huh, that was the first thing I said when I saw him...along with 'my god that would hurt.'" Illyria replied, laughing.

"Lyria you're going to make us jealous baby." Jim spoke up, chuckling.

"Well, you hurt the first time too so how's that?"

"Much better."

"Too much information." John, Kevin and Terry all said at the same time.

"Okay, well I have to go get ready for the bikini thing and our match out there tonight so I'll see you soon." Torrie said, handing the magazine back to Illyria.

"Oh yeah, you're teaming up with Jim and Tom to face the two assholes and their slut. Do me a favor and kick her ass all right?"

"Anything for you Lyria." Torrie giggled, hugging her again.

"Jim I don't know about this..." Illyria trailed off as she, Jim and Tom stood at an entrance to do a run-in through the crowd. It was Illyria's first time going with him through the crowd and she was extremely nervous.

"Baby you'll be fine, no one's going to touch you...Tommy and I will make sure of it." She was about to protest even further when Jim's music started up and he took her hand as he took off running, following behind Tom. Jim had his kendo stick held high in the air as the three of the made their way towards the ring and jumped over the guard rail, Illyria suddenly understanding why Jim wanted her to wear jeans that night.

Illyria slid in the ring with Tom while Jim toasted the crowd and she and Tom checked on Torrie. "You okay sweetie?"

"Just fine Angel." Torrie replied, smiling at her.

"Good." Illyria turned around and saw Jim grabbing a microphone off the mat and took a deep breath. _Don't jump him in front of all these people._

"YO! You three, us three...right here, right now!" Jim yelled and dropped the microphone which was Illyria's cue to get out of the ring.

_Yo? Jim, honey, I love you but you're a little too old to be saying that._ Illyria thought, giggling.

Knox, Test and Kelly Kelly all got up on the ring apron but Knox and Test dropped off, leaving just Kelly Kelly and Torrie ran over to her, grabbed her by the hair and drug her in the ring. Jim and Tom stood in the corner, watching and laughing for a minute until the bell rang and then they got out to stand where they were supposed to and Illyria moved to stand behind Jim on the floor.

The lights in the arena suddenly went out and Illyria freaked a little but she stood her ground, grabbing on to Jim's pants leg to let him know she was still there. The lights came back on as quick as they went off and Illyria stepped back, shrugging when Jim looked down at her in question.

When the lights came back up Kelly Kelly was sitting in the corner so Torrie hiked up her bikini bottoms and gave her a stink face while Jim clapped and Illyria giggled. Test jumped in the ring so Torrie quickly tagged in Tom much to Test's dismay. Test and Tom went at it for a couple of minutes with Test getting a two count on Tom before Jim jumped in and broke it up leading to Test and Knox double-teaming Tom. They faked a tag which led Mike Knox to be the legal man and he focused mainly on Tom's back.

Mike Knox eventually tagged Test back in and he beat on Tom for a few minutes before going for the Pumphandle Slam but Tom reversed it and hit him with a Neckbreaker. Tom finally got a tag into Jim who stormed the ring laying both Knox and Test out with one left hand punch after another. He turned his attention to Knox and began laying punches on him which left him open to an attack by Test from behind but he reversed the attack and hit a White Russian Leg Sweep on Test then a Release Vertical Suplex on Mike Knox before going up top and hitting the Rolling Rock Senton Bomb.

_Good lord, he's pulling out all the stops on this one._ Illyria thought, smiling a little. He covered Knox and got a two count before Test pulled him out of the ring and Illyria watched in horror as Test picked him up and went to ram him head first into the ringpost but Jim dropped off his shoulder just in time and shoved Test into the ringpost instead much to Illyria's delight and relief.

Jim then rolled back in the ring and went up top with Mike Knox in the corner but Knox shoved him off causing him to land hard on his back then Knox went for a leg drop and Jim moved out of the way just in time. He then tagged in Tom who hit Mike with a Spike DDT and covered him for the win as Illyria checked on Jim.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jim got in the ring and hugged Tom while Illyria and Torrie got in as well, the four of them celebrating the major victory before heading to the back.


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: Okay, big twist coming up in this chapter so get ready! I also introduce another OC that will be making more apperances in the chapters to come so review and let me know what you think!**

Illyria woke up the next morning to someone knocking rapidly on the hotel room door so with a groan she looked over to Jim, noticing he hadn't even stirred. _Damn heavy sleeper!_ She silently cursed him before trudging out of bed and quickly getting dressed before opening the door. "This had better be..." Illyria trailed off when she saw Kevin (Thorn) standing at her door looking extremely distraught about something. "Kevin what is it?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Uhm yeah, sure...come on in." Illyria stepped aside to let him in and watched as he walked over and sat down on the couch. She smiled a little and followed him, sitting down beside him. "Okay, what's up?"

"I just had a big fight with my girlfriend and I needed someone to talk to."

"Fight with your...wait a minute, you have a girlfriend?" Illyria questioned, completely confused as to why he had never mentioned this before.

"Yeah, her name's Jamie and we've been...why are you looking at me like that?" He asked when he noticed the strange look Illyria was giving him.

"Jamie what?"

Kevin sighed and nodded. "It's who you're thinking." He confirmed and she gasped.

"_What_? Kevin are you completely insane? That's his baby sister!"

"We've been dating for over a year now on and off, she came to an OVW show one night when I was still there as Seven."

"You son of a bitch!" They heard Jim growl and Illyria jumped a little, spinning around to find him running towards Kevin.

"Jim, no! Stop!" Illyria pleaded with him, jumping up off the couch and pushing him back a little.

"Lyria move out of the fucking way _now_!"

"No, stop it! Kevin it would be wise for you to leave..._NOW._" She said, looking back over her shoulder at Kevin who nodded sadly and left. "Jim stop this shit and calm the hell down, you're acting like Rob."

Jim looked down at her with narrowed eyes and growled before moving to sit down on the bed. "That's my little sister Lyria, I don't want her around the likes of him."

"Okay _Rob_, I understand that but Jamie's a grown woman and can make decisions for herself. She's only two years younger than me Jim and if she really likes Kevin you should at least let them give it a chance."

Jim opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the phone in the room ringing and growled again before grabbing it. "What?"

"What in the _hell_ are you thinking yelling at Kevin like that?" His sister Jamie's voice flooded the line and he groaned.

"Me? What in the _hell_ are you thinking dating a wrestler? Goddammit Jamie! I warned you about that shit and you _swore_ to me you'd never do it."

"Yeah, well, things change don't they big brother? What happened to you saying you'd never get married again huh?"

"Lyria has nothing to do with this so don't even fucking bring her into this conversation! This is about you and me." Jim stated, stealing a glance up at Illyria who was just looking at him and shaking her head. "What?"

"I've got to get out of here, you're reminding me too much of my brother right now." Illyria mumbled and walked out of the door before he could stop her.

"Lyria!"

Illyria turned around and saw Kevin running towards her. "Why did you have to run out of my room and call Jamie?"

"What? How do you know I did that?"

"Because she and Jim are on the phone right now arguing! Dammit Kevin what the hell are you thinking?"

Kevin sighed and leaned against the nearest wall, running a hand through his hair. "Lyria...I love her, I really do and that's why I didn't say anything to you or Jim because I knew this was going to be the reaction. It's also the reason why it's killing me that we're fighting."

"What are you fighting about anyway?"

"She's getting tired of my being away all the time because we rarely get to spend any time together and I seriously don't know what to do." Kevin explained, looking at her and Illyria could see the sadness in his eyes when he spoke about their fight but she could also see his love for Jim's little sister shining through.

"I'll find out what's going on with Jim but if he's still not happy about this I _can't_ help you or her because I won't go behind his back like that."

"I understand." He replied, nodding then he walked away.

Illyria took a deep breath and made her way back to the hotel room she shared with Jim, listening for his yelling as she slowly opened the door. "Jim?"

"Am I really acting like your brother did with us?" Jim asked, his voice more hoarse than usual from yelling.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Baby you know I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you but...yeah, you are. I just spoke to Kevin again in the hallway and he really loves Jamie." Illyria said, watching as his body stiffened in anger at the mention of Kevin's name.

"Lyria she's my little sister."

"I know baby but she's not little anymore. Remember the night we got together and you told me that Rob needed to grow the fuck up and let me go?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jim grumbled, laying back on the bed and Illyria laid down beside him, kissing his chest as his fingers came up and toyed with her hair.

"Don't you think it's time you let her go too?"

"Not going to tell me to grow the fuck up are you baby?"

"Honey I know for a fact you're _all_ grown up so there's no need for that." Illyria purred, moving to straddle his waist.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He questioned, smirking up at her as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Seeing if this will help me convince you to give this a chance and maybe even invite Jamie here for a while. From what Kevin told me they're fighting about him not being around all that much and not getting to spend a whole lot of time together."

"Well, maybe that's a damn good thing."

"Jim..." She warned, getting ready to get off his waist but he grabbed both her hips.

"I'm only fucking joking. I'll call and talk to her but she may not want to fucking talk to me after we argued like we did."

"I'll call her then, give me your phone." Illyria held out her hand and Jim chuckled before handing her his phone. She flipped through his phonebook until Jamie's number came up and dialed it, waiting for her to answer.

"I really don't want to fucking talk to you right now Jim." Jamie growled and Illyria giggled.

"Good, because if I was your brother it would be rather difficult to marry him."

"Lyria? Is that you?"

"Yeah Jamie, it's me. Look...I talked to Jim and he's not really happy about this but I think he's willing to give it a chance." Illyria informed her and she gasped then sighed sadly.

"He may not have to give it a chance, Kevin and I are fighting right now."

"I know. I spoke to Kevin too and he told me why you're fighting which is another reason I'm calling. How would you like to come visit for a while? You can stay with Kevin but...ow, fuck Jim!" She exclaimed when his fingernails dug into her hips.

"What did he do?"

"Dug his nails into my hips, guess he's not to keen on the idea of you staying with Kevin but I'll make sure he gets over it by the time you get here. Can you get time off of work?"

"I should be able to, when do you want me there?"

"We have our next show next Tuesday, if you can make it here before then you can see us live." Illyria said and Jim smiled up at her.

"All right that sounds good to me."

"You have to make me a promise though."

"Okay, what is it?" Jamie asked and Illyria winked at Jim.

"Even though I know you'll be wanting to spend a lot of time with Kevin and believe me I can understand that...promise me you'll spend _some_ time with your brother too."

"Of course I will!"

"Good. Now you get the time off of work and we'll make all the arrangements to get you out here."

"I will, thank you so much Lyria." Jamie stated and she giggled.

"It's no problem really. So we'll see you soon then?"

"As soon as I get the time off work."

"Great! Talk to you soon." Illyria hung up the phone and looked down in question at Jim who was chuckling at her.

"My little negotiator."

"Damn straight, if I would've left it up to you...you'd have been demanding her to come here."

"I only make demands of you cause I know it turns you on." He growled, pulling her down into a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So...do you think I could negotiate some sex out of you?"

"Depends on what you're negotiating with baby." Jim trapped her with both arms and flipped her over so he was on top and Illyria giggled while grinding her hips against his causing him to groan.

"That good enough to negotiate with?"

"I think something can be arranged."


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay, I'm _almost_ all caught up on Sandman's matches and I apologize for all the back matches but as I told a new friend of mine...I almost ended this story a week ago because I was losing interest in it but with this new OC and many ideas that I have and have been given by the friend of mine that the OC is based off of I now have a renewed interest in this story so I'm working on it as much as possible (or my friend will kick my ass lol) so please bare with me as I catch up with the gorgeous Sandman and get everything in order again. There will be little things tossed in the chapters ahead that will all explode into one big problem for our beloved couple so keep your eye out for those! Enough of my ramblings now and onto the chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**

Illyria sat on Jim's lap in their locker room as she listened to Terry and Rob talking about Terry's match later on that night and she quickly stole a glance over at Kevin who was sitting off to the side looking utterly miserable. _Oh, if you only knew._ She thought and giggled a little.

"What's so funny baby?"

"He still has no idea who's going to be here tonight." Illyria whispered to Jim, pointing over to Kevin.

"You sure she's gonna be here?"

"She's supposed to..." Illyria's cell phone rang and she grabbed it, checking the caller id as she smiled at Jim. "Hello?"

"Lyria it's Jamie, I'm outside the arena."

"All right, I'll be there in a minute just hang tight."

"Have you seen Kevin?" Jamie asked and Illyria giggled again.

"Actually looking at him right now, poor guy's miserable. Give me a minute and I'll be out." She hung up the phone and smiled at Jim again. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, let's go." Illyria stood up and Jim took her hand as they walked towards the door.

"Where you two going?" Terry spoke up, smiling at them.

"For a walk, we'll be back in about five minutes with a surprise for everyone so don't anybody leave." Illyria and Jim walked out of the locker room before anyone could ask them questions and headed straight outside.

"There she is." Jim said, pointing to his sister. "Jamie!"

Even in the dimly lit parking lot Illyria could see Jamie's face light up at the sound of her brother's voice as she took a running leap into his arms. "Hey big brother, good to see you!"

"Good fucking god girl, how much weight have you put on?" Jim teased her, ducking a slap in the back of the head.

"Jim leave the poor girl alone." Illyria warned him, laughing. "Hey Jamie."

"Lyria, you're looking good." Jamie stated, hugging her once Jim put her down.

"Thanks, so do you. Are you ready to get in there and surprise the hell out of Kevin?"

"Hell yeah, let's go!" The three of them walked back into the arena and headed towards Jim and Illyria's locker room.

"All right, you stay out here for a minute okay?"

"Sure thing Lyria." Jamie agreed and watched as her brother and his fiancee disappeared inside the locker room.

"Hey Kevin?"

"Yeah Lyria?"

"There's someone out in the hall that wants to see you...want me to bring them in?" Illyria asked and Kevin looked at her in confusion.

"Uhm...yeah, sure I guess."

Illyria smiled and opened the door, motioning to Jamie. "Okay, come on in." She stepped back and watched Kevin as his face changed from a look of confusion to one of surprise in a matter of seconds when Jamie walked in the door.

"Jamie? Babe what are you doing here?" Kevin jumped up from his position on the floor and hugged her tightly.

Illyria looked over at Jim and noticed his jaw flexing in anger so she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Jim remember what you promised me." She whispered and he growled.

"Doesn't mean I have to like this shit."

"Stop growling dammit!" Illyria hissed and he chuckled before growling again.

"Lyria and Jim invited me here for a while to spend time with them and like Lyria said, it'll give us a chance to spend some time together too."

"Fuck Jamie, I missed you so much."

"I know Kevin...I missed you too." Jamie whispered, cuddling against his chest.

"Illyria Ann." Terry called out and she turned to see him with his head tilted to the side so she let go of Jim's hand and walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Kevin informed me last week that he and Jamie have been dating on and off for over a year now. I guess they met at one of his OVW shows when he was still Seven but they never told anyone they were dating...especially Jim." Illyria explained and he nodded.

"Explains why he looks ready to tear someone in half, god she's grown up from the last time we saw her."

"That's what I've been telling Jim...she's grown up and can make her own decisions but like someone else I know he's playing the protective older brother." She said, smiling over at Rob.

"Hey, someone's got to protect you guys and since we're family it's our job to do it."

"It's the overprotectiveness we hate." Jamie spoke up and Illyria turned to see her walking towards them. "Hi Rob, hi Terry."

"I'm fucking telling you right now Fertig, you hurt her and..."

"Jim!" Illyria warned, sighing. "Dammit, now you promised me you'd stop this shit so stop it!"

"Lyria stay out of it." Rob stated and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not about to let him put her through the hell you put me through when I got with Jim. That killed me Rob and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch him put Jamie through the same thing." Illyria hissed and walked out of the locker room.

"Lyria?" Jamie's voice rang through the hallway and she turned to find Jamie following her so she stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I love your brother more than anything in this world and he knows that but he can be so damn stubborn sometimes."

"I know, trust me. You have no reason to apologize though because I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome Jamie. It's no...oh god no, go get Jim now! Please hurry!" Illyria exclaimed when she looked over Jamie's shoulder and saw Andrew Martin coming towards them.

Jamie turned to see what she was looking at and shook her head. "I can't leave you out here with him, come on!" She grabbed Illyria's hand and they made a run back towards the locker room and ducked inside just before Andrew reached them.

"Motherfucking asshole! Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?"

"Baby, who is it? What the fuck happened?" Jim asked, taking her in his arms.

"Martin. I was talking to Jamie and looked over her shoulder just in time to see him coming towards us."

"Are you two okay? Did he touch you or say anything?" Kevin questioned, walking up to Jamie and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No. Lyria wanted me to leave her out there long enough to come in here to get Jim but I wouldn't leave her out there by herself."

Jim looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Fertig as much as I hate to do this...take my sister to your locker room and keep her there. Lyria and I have to get ready for our segment tonight."

"We'll come back here as soon as you guys are done Jim." Jamie assured him and he laughed.

"Better let me call you actually, something's gonna happen out there that Lyria's...quite fond of." Jim said, winking at Illyria who blushed.

"All right, that works." Jamie giggled as she and Kevin walked out of the locker room.

"Okay, you two out as well...I have to change." Terry and Rob both laughed before giving her a hug and walking out of the room. "What's happening out there tonight?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Asshole." Illyria muttered, stripping her shirt off and slipping her Sandman t-shirt on.

"And you damn well love me for it."

"Ossified from drinking his giggle water? What the hell Terry?" Illyria giggled as she and Terry (Brunk) watched Matt Striker on the monitor berating Jim for drinking beer.

"Who the hell knows? I've got to go get ready for my match so be careful out there tonight Illyria Ann all right?"

"I always am." Terry nodded and before Illyria knew what was happening Terry leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips then quickly walked away. _Okay, now what the hell was **that**?_ Illyria thought as she watched him walk away but she didn't have any time to dwell on it when Jim's music suddenly blared through the arena so she shook the thoughts from her head and rushed out of the curtain to wait for him by the guardrail.

Once Jim was over the guardrail he kissed Illyria roughly before getting in the ring and toasting the crowd. He pointed to Matt Striker and went at him but Matt grabbed the chalkboard he always had in the ring and brought it down over Jim's head causing Illyria to scream in horror. He then banged Jim's head off the desk and punched him before grabbing a stapler and hitting Jim in the head with it four times then quickly made an escape as Illyria jumped in the ring and ran over to Jim, dropping to her knees beside him.

"You okay Sandman?" Jim just growled and got to his knees, grabbing his kendo stick and pounding it on the mat a few times in anger before letting out a frustrated scream and Illyria felt her whole body start to tingle. _I'm gonna murder him!_ She helped him to his feet and they made their way to the back where Jim took one look at her and started laughing. "It's not fucking funny so shut the hell up."

"Told you something was gonna happen out there tonight baby."

"You really need to stop that shit or I'm going to end up embarrassing myself out there one of these times. Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up...I may love you all rugged and shit but bloody just ain't my thing baby."


	43. Chapter 42

"Jim are you sure about this?" Illyria asked as they sat in a hotel room in Las Vegas, Nevada waiting for Rob, Jamie, Kevin and Terry to join them.

"Lyria I've told you a million fucking times already that it's time to do this, we've been putting it off long enough and I want us to get married before you get pregnant." Jim stated, pulling her into his lap. "Are you having doubts about this?" He whispered and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"_What_? No! I just want to make sure that you're really sure about this...I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to marry me to keep me around, I'm going to be by your side no matter what."

"Baby I don't feel like I _have_ to marry you, I _want_ to marry you so do you want to do this or not?"

Illyria took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Yeah, let's do it." Just then their hotel room door opened and Jamie walked in followed by Kevin, Rob and Terry.

"So what's going on? We having a wedding or not big brother?" Jamie asked, smiling and Jim chuckled.

"Yeah Jamie, we're having a wedding."

"Great! Let's go shopping Lyria."

"Uhm, no thanks Jamie...this isn't going to be a traditional wedding I have a feeling so I'm just gonna find something in my stuff to wear." Illyria said, laughing when Jamie frowned a little.

"Aww, you're no fun!"

"Sorry sweetie but I don't want a big fancy dress or any of that shit, I just wanna get down there and make my dream come true." Illyria looked over at Rob and Terry, smiling a little. "There is one thing I want to be traditional about and Jim knows about this so...since I can't choose between you two would you both consider walking me down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored Illyria Ann." Terry replied, winking at her.

"You don't even have to ask little sister, of course I will." Rob stated and Illyria smiled.

"Good, Kevin I want you and Jamie there as witnesses as well."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." Kevin responded smiling at her.

"Did you make the appointment Jim?" Illyria asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, we've got..." Jim trailed off looking at his watch and growled. "Fuck, we've got twenty minutes we need to get going."

"All right, everyone out except for Jamie so she can help me pick out something to wear then we'll meet you guys in the lobby." She gave Jim a quick kiss and watched as the guys filed out of the room then she looked over at Jamie, finally allowing her nervousness to take her over. "Oh my god Jamie! What the hell am I doing?"

"Lyria, sweetie, relax. You're just nervous...you love my brother don't you?"

"Yes of course I do."

"And you want to marry him, right?" Jamie questioned, beginning to look through Illyria's clothes.

"Yeah I do."

"Then let's get you changed and get you into the Fullington family! Trust me Lyria, my brother loves you with all his heart and he'd do anything for you...all you have to do is ask him."

"I know...I guess it's just the fact that I never thought this would happen, you know?" Illyria sighed, taking the strapless white mini dress that Jamie handed her. "I've been hoping for this and dreaming about it for a little over eleven years now and I guess I just can't believe it's finally happening."

"Yeah, I can understand that but it is so get your ass dressed so I can get you to my brother before he kills me." Jamie said, giggling.

Illyria laughed a little and changed into the dress then put on a pair of high heels. She fixed her hair and make-up real quick then turned to Jamie with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jamie hugged her future sister-in-law then the two women walked out of the hotel room only to be met by the four guys. "See, I told you he wouldn't wait long."

"Apparently none of them can." Illyria giggled but she suddenly stopped when she saw Jim looking her up and down. "What?"

"You looking so fucking hot baby." Jim growled and Illyria shivered.

"Don't start that right now dammit." She mumbled and everybody laughed. "Oh shut up and let's go."

The six of them left the hotel and separated into two cars then they drove to the chapel. On the way there Jim happened to look over at Illyria and saw that she was shaking a little. "You okay baby?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine...just a little nervous I guess."

"Don't be nervous, ain't a damn thing to be nervous about Lyria."

"I know." Illyria replied, taking a deep breath as he pulled into the chapel parking lot. Forty-five minutes later Illyria stood back in the chapel parking lot looking down at her wedding band in surprise. "Where in the hell did you ever get something like this Jim?" It was a thick, plain gold band that looked like it had been wrapped in barbed wire and upon closer inspection she realized it looked a lot like his tattoo.

"Well Mrs. Fullington..." Jim trailed off, throughly enjoying watching his new wife's eyes light up at the mere mention of her new last name. "You know as well as anyone that I'm not traditional about these things so I thought that up and had it designed about a month and a half ago." He replied and collective gasps could be heard around them.

"_A month and a half ago_? You just asked me to marry you three weeks ago!"

"You've had this planned for a while now haven't you big brother?" Jamie asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah and only one other person fucking knew about it." Jim stated, laughing.

"Who?"

"Me." Scott Levy spoke up from behind Illyria and she whirled around to see him standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey honey, congratulations."

"Scotty!" Illyria ran to him and hugged him tightly, ignoring the growl that came from her brother.

"Why's your brother looking ready to kill me?" Scott whispered in her ear.

"He knows what happened at your house, a rumor floated around somehow and he got wind of it then asked me about it so I had no choice but to tell him the truth." She whispered back and he groaned.

"All right Levy, enough hugging my wife now." Jim spoke up, chuckling.

"I'm going to have fun with this." He told Illyria who sighed. "Oh come on Fullington...you're going to have her for the rest of your lives, it's nice to share once in a while."

"Son of a bitch!" Rob exclaimed, staring daggers through Scott.

"Rob fucking knock it off right now! This is my wedding day and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it with your overprotective bullshit. I told you what happened that day was none of your business so just stay out of it!" Illyria said, moving out of Scott's arms and going back to Jim. "Now if you're going to be an asshole about this you can go back to the hotel otherwise I want my family...including Scotty to go out with us and celebrate."

"Your _family_? Illyria you don't sleep with members of your family." Rob growled and she rolled her eyes.

"All right Szatowski that's enough!" Jim's voice boomed through the parking lot and Illyria jumped a little. "I'm not going to stand around and listen to you talk to my wife like she's a piece of shit for something we both decided to do so either fucking get over it or leave."

Illyria looked over at Jamie with wide eyes who was just smiling then she looked back at Jim, moaning softly at the look on his face. _Okay, note to self...your husband standing up for you is hot as hell!_ Illyria thought and giggled a little causing everyone to turn to look at her strangely and she blushed. "Sorry, just thinking about something."

"Lyria look at me." Jim demanded and she looked up at him, watching his face break out into a huge smile. "Uh huh and I know _exactly_ what you're thinking baby so save it for later."

"Aw, all right...if I have to."

"Okay, let's get out of here and celebrate before we have to hose these two down." Scott said, laughing.

"Bite me Scotty." Illyria grumbled, giggling.

"Been there, done that...let's go." The seven of them left the chapel and went to the nearest bar to celebrate then headed back to the hotel where Illyria and Jim celebrated their wedding in their own way.


	44. Chapter 43

"Another run-in with the almighty teacher and you don't even get to get your hands on him? Jim this is _so_ fucked up." Illyria grumbled, tossing the script on the floor and sitting back on the couch as Jamie giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're just pissed you don't get to see him cane anyone."

"Oh god! He told you about that? Dammit Jim!" Illyria picked up the script, crumbled it up and tossed it at her husband's head, narrowly missing as he ducked out of the way while laughing. "It's not funny." She mumbled, blushing profusely.

"What isn't?" Terry asked, walking into the locker room.

"Asshole there told his _sister_ what him using the cane on people does to me." Illyria explained and Terry started laughing along with Jamie and Jim. "I really hate you all right now."

"Aw come on baby, you love me and you know it." Jim said, sitting down next to her and pulling her in his lap.

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to tell her that ya know?"

"Sweetie he really didn't have to tell me, the camera caught a nice close-up of your reaction to the yell he let out last week."

"Oh...my...GOD!" She exclaimed, burying her face in Jim's neck to hide her embarrassment. "Dammit babe, I warned you that was going to happen one of these times."

"Lyria, baby, they only caught it once." Jim stated and she could tell by his body language that he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Yeah, once until the next time you do something like that again. You know there's a lot of shit that you do that turns me on and most of it starts right out there in that ring."

"Most of it?" He growled in her ear and she poked him hard in the stomach as she shivered.

"I said it _starts_ out there and fuckin' quit the growling with people in the room."

"I swear...is that all you two do?" Kevin teased, walking into the room and kissing Jamie on top of the head.

"Hey, we're newlyweds leave us alone."

"Uh huh and what about before that?"

"Can't be helped when I've got a gorgeous man next to me all the time." Illyria shrugged, biting down on Jim's neck causing him to growl again.

"Now you fuckin' quit it baby, that segment's coming up soon and I don't need to go out there with a raging hard-on." Jim whispered in her ear and the image of that flashed in her mind causing her to laugh so hard she fell off Jim's lap and onto the floor.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked.

"Your brother doesn't want to..." Illyria's words were cut off by Jim's hand going over her mouth which sent her into another round of laughter. "Okay, okay I won't say a word." She promised when he pulled his hand away. "Sorry Jamie, I'll tell you later."

"The hell you will otherwise _I'll_ hold out on _you_."

"Okay, that's just not right Jim." Illyria grumbled, getting off the floor and grabbing her bag. "Come on Jamie...you can help me pick out something to wear with my Sandman t-shirt." She said, pulling her sister-in-law by the hand into the bathroom.

"And don't you fucking tell her what I said either Lyria Fullington!" Jim called out after her.

"I won't, I promise!" Illyria called back and closed the door.

"All right...what did he say?" Jamie questioned and Illyria shook her head.

"Can't tell ya, I just promised him I wouldn't...sorry."

"You're no fun."

"So you keep telling me, now help me find something to wear please?" Illyria shoved her bag in Jamie's hands who laughed and began to go through it.

"Here, these will knock him on his ass." Jamie said, pulling out a pair of denim cut-off shorts.

"I was _so_ hoping you'd choose those." Illyria stated, taking the shorts from her and slipping out of her jeans.

"So what are you going to do with your wedding rings?"

"Jim actually wants me to keep them on, he's going to have you hold on to his I think but mine stay." She explained, putting the shorts on and pulling her shirt off. She was about to put her modified Sandman t-shirt on until Jamie gasping stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"What is _that_?" Jamie asked, pointing to a scar on Illyria's right breast and Illyria giggled.

"Well, you heard on the day that we got married that I slept with Scotty and we explained to you what that whole thing was about. This...this was I believe Scotty's way of never letting me forget that it happened." Illyria said, touching the scar lovingly before putting her shirt on. "I pretty much forget it's there most of the time, it's become like a part of me now...something I'll never forget but it's also something I never want again."

"Baby come on, we gotta go!" Jim yelled, knocking on the door.

"Dammit give me a minute to put my shoes on would ya?" She quickly put on her high-heel ankle boots then opened the door. "Wouldn't have took me so long but I had to explain a certain scar to your sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so let's go and get this over with."

"You got your choice baby...go out before my music starts or go through the crowd with me because he's gonna be running off towards the entrance." Jim stated as they walked out of the locker room together with Jamie following them.

"Where's Paulie?"

"Here." Paul Heyman spoke up from behind her and she jumped a little before spinning around to face him.

"Jesus Paulie, you scared the shit out of me! I know my man doesn't get his hands on the almighty teacher tonight but could I?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Simple, I take a page out of my husband's book and when he starts backing up towards the entrance I'll go out with a cane and crack him across the ass before taking off to the ring with Jim." Illyria explained, looking up at Jim who was smiling evilly.

"I like it, I'll inform Kaye (Striker) of the change so just be careful. Jim give her that cane and I'll have another waiting on you at your entrance...you do know how to use one right Lyria?"

"Yeah, Jim taught me a few years back and he's been teaching me again here lately."

"Good. Oh and congratulations on the marriage." Paul said, hugging her and shaking Jim's hand.

"Thanks Paulie."

"I need to go baby." Jim spoke up and she nodded.

"All right, be careful out there on the guardrails tonight."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too Jim." Illyria watched as he handed his wedding band to Jamie, playfully threatening her with bodily harm if anything happened to it then he took off towards where he made his entrance.

"Finally getting in on the action huh?" Jamie asked, smiling.

"Yeah, tired of letting him have all the fun." Illyria checked the strings on the kendo stick to make sure they were in the right position so she would cause the least amount of pain on Matt and looked up when she saw him walk by.

"Go easy on me out there tonight would you?"

"Does Jim go easy on the people he's going after?"

"Not exactly." Matt replied, smirking.

"I was trained by him on how to use this thing."

"Oh god." Matt groaned, making his way through the curtain as his music started up and Illyria giggled.

"This is gonna be so much fun."

"You are very evil my dear sister." Jamie stated, laughing.

"Which is one reason your brother loves me." She listened as Matt began putting Jim down again and it wasn't long before his music started up and he made his way towards the ring.

Matt escaped the ring before Jim got there so Jim grabbed the chalk and wrote 'SUX' under Matt's name causing both Jamie and Illyria to laugh. "You see, a big dumb jock taking things to the extreme..." Matt trailed off, allowing the crowd to boo him a minute before he continued. "You, Sandman, just proved my point. Thank you very much." He stood there with his usual cocky grin and Illyria took that as her cue, running full speed out of the curtain and stopping long enough to bring the kendo stick back behind her then forward again, hitting him right across the ass.

Matt screamed in pain and fell to the floor, turning to see who it was and his eyes went wide when he saw Illyria who just winked at him and took off towards the ring as he reached out to grab her but narrowly missed. She slid under the bottom rope and stood up beside Jim who was waiting for her.

Jim wrapped one arm around Illyria's waist as they both lifted their kendo sticks in the air as a salute to the crowd while glaring at Matt who was up and making a hasty retreat to the back. Once he was in the back Jim started laughing as he spun Illyria towards him and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back until she was looking up into his eyes.

Illyria allowed the kendo stick to fall to the mat and brought her hand up to the side of Jim's face as her other hand went up and pulled his head down into a roughly passionate kiss. ECW went to commercial right then with a perfect close-up view of the wedding rings on Illyria's left hand.


	45. Author's Note

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in a while but I've been very sick and still am so as soon as I get over whatever this is that I have I will be getting back into the swing of things and updating again! Again I apologize and I hope everyone understands and can bare with me until I can get better and get back on my feet again.**

**SamoaJoe4Ever**


	46. Chapter 44

"My god baby, it was so fucking hot to see you hit Kaye (Striker) like that last night." Jim panted, moving off of Illyria to lay down beside her.

It was early in the morning, not even light out and they had just finished their third or fourth session of love making but after countless orgasms Illyria's brain wasn't really functioning to do the math of exactly which it was. "Now you know why I get turned on so damn much to see you do it." She sighed, cuddling up to his side when he wrapped an arm around her. Illyria lifted her head with much effort to look at the clock and gasped then started giggling. "Fuck Jim, it's five in the morning...we need to get to sleep sometime today. Not that I'm complaining or anything mind you."

Jim chuckled and pulled her closer, lifting her chin with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and he kissed her. "Yeah, well, you better not be. I love you Lyria."

"I love you too Jim."

"Good, now go to sleep."

"Yes _daddy_." Illyria said, giggling.

"Woman stop that shit or we'll never get to sleep." He growled, hugging her to him.

Illyria giggled again, shivering a little when he growled before turning over with her back to him and he wrapped both arms around her as they fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later to the phone ringing and after checking the clock to see that it was an hour and a half before they had to leave for the airport so with a groan she reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Illyria mumbled sleepily.

"Are you guys _still_ in bed?" Jamie's amused voice came over the line and Illyria smiled.

"We had a long night so leave us alone."

"Well, you better get your asses out of bed because we need to leave soon."

"I know, I gotta wake Jim up first then I'll call you back." Illyria said, turning over a little to look at Jim who was still sleeping peacefully.

"All right, talk to you soon." Jamie stated and hung up the phone.

Illyria hung up the phone and turned back to Jim, running a hand over the side of his face. "Baby time to wake up."

"Fuck off." He mumbled, swatting her hand away.

"Jim Fullington you better wake your ass up right now." She warned, smacking his shoulder and his eyes shot open.

"Dammit woman, what the fuck?"

"Jamie just called because we have an hour and a half before we leave for the airport. You're the one who came up with this surprise so don't be fucking snapping at me for waking your ass up." Jim just growled and got out of bed before making his way to the bathroom. "Asshole." Illyria muttered once he shut the door. She got out of bed and started going through her bag to find clothes to wear when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get the hell off of me Jim."

He spun her around and hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head until she was looking at him. "No, I'm sorry for bitching at ya baby...I was just tired but I never should've took that out on you."

Illyria sighed and smiled up at him as she slid her hands under his shirt and began running her nails over his stomach. "It's all right Jim, I understand...I suppose I overreacted a little too."

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "You know, I'm starting to think we should actually look into getting you that mental help."

"What? Why?"

He smiled and covered one of her hands with his own. "You've got this strange obsession with my gut."

Illyria began laughing so hard that she had to lean on him for support. "You just now figured that out? My god baby, I've left countless scratches and bite marks on your stomach and it's took you this long to realize that?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining now am I? I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is so fascinating about it." Jim laughed and Illyria giggled, laying her head against his chest.

"I honestly don't know, I've had this obsession for years...I just think your stomach is so sexy."

"Why? I'm not built like these young guys now days."

"No you're not, I never said you were but I think that's what attracted me to you in the first place. You carry yourself so well and you don't give a damn about what anyone thinks of you but what you don't realize is how fucking sexy you are." Illyria said, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Why do ya think all your shirts keep disappearing when we're here in the hotel?" She asked, smiling evilly up at him.

"Say what?"

"I fucking hide them Jim, I love watching you walk around in nothing but a pair of underwear or a pair of jeans or hell, even better...nothing at all."

"You are an evil woman Lyria Fullington." He smirked, kissing her roughly.

"Mmm hmm and that's one reason you love me so much isn't it?"

"You're damn right." Jim ran his hands down her back to her ass and gave it a rough squeeze causing her to moan a little. "I suppose we should get ready otherwise we'll never leave this damn room." He kissed her one more time before letting her go and beginning to gather all his stuff together. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and he growled. "Baby can ya get that?"

"Yeah, sure." Illyria replied, walking over to the door and opening it. She smiled when she saw Jamie and Kevin, giving them both a quick hug. "Hey guys, come on in we're just finishing up with our packing."

"Aw damn, he's up...I was hoping to have to get the bucket of cold water." Jamie teased Jim who just shot her a playfully dirty look.

"Don't start Jamie, we already fought a little over that." Illyria laughed, packing the rest of her clothes in her bag.

"What do you mean?"

"I bitched her out for waking me up but everything's all right now so don't fucking think about yelling at me for it."

"Aye, aye captain!" Jamie mock saluted him, ducking a pillow that was thrown at her head which hit Kevin square in the chest.

"Hey now, how the hell did I get involved in this shit?" Kevin asked, grinning.

"Ya started dating my sister, date a Fullington and you're automatically involved in our shit right Lyria?"

"Good lord, yes." Illyria groaned, her smile giving her away. Her cell phone rang and she jumped to answer it, winking at Jim. "Fullington family mental health facility how may we fuck you up?"

"Well _someone_ is certainly in a good mood this morning." Beulah laughed and Illyria giggled. "Get laid good last night did you?"

"Oh yeah, three times before my brain shut down causing me to lose count." Illyria responded as Jim roared with laughter. "My husband got extremely turned on with my hitting Kaye last night."

"Think he understands what turns you on so much about it now?" Beulah asked, still laughing.

"I think he's starting to. So, what's up?"

"Any word why you guys are going to Philly?"

"Nah, he won't tell me shit...I tried to screw it out of him but even that didn't work." Illyria stated, giggling. "I gave up when that wouldn't work, suppose I'll just wait until I get there to find out."

"You don't have a choice." Jim spoke up, laughing when Illyria flipped him off. "Didn't you get enough this morning?"

"I _never_ get enough, you should know that by now." Illyria heard Tom say something as Beulah started to laugh. "What did he say?"

"I have you on speaker and he said instead of Fullington family mental health facility it should be Fullington family hornball society." Beulah explained through her laughter and Illyria giggled.

"What's the matter...didn't he get laid last night too?"

"Oh fucking hell Lyria!" Tom called out and she smiled.

"Hey Tom, sorry just in a good mood I guess. Well, I had better get going, we have to head out to the airport soon."

"All right, call me as soon as you find out what the surprise is."

"You know it." Illyria hung up her phone and turned to Jim who was standing there looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing baby...you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." The four of them left the hotel and went to the airport, just barely making their flight. "Okay, so what's this big surprise?" Illyria asked once they pulled up in front of his house.

"Impatient are you?"

"You wouldn't tell me shit about what the hell's going on, I'm curious." She shrugged, smiling.

"Well here, go end your curiosity." Jim urged her, handing her his house key.

Illyria looked at him suspiciously for a minute before getting out of the car and going to unlock his front door. "Terry? Rob? What are you guys...wait, why is my stuff here?" She questioned, noticing that Rob was putting some of her stuff away.

"Baby?" Jim spoke up from behind her and she turned to look at him. "Welcome home."

"Home...you...me...what?" Illyria stammered and Jim laughed.

"Put that all together baby, this is now _our_ home."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes as she jumped in his arms. "I love you Jim."

"I love you too Lyria but there's one more surprise, look behind you."

Illyria waited for Jim to sit her back down on her feet and once he did she turned to find Tyler standing there smiling at her. "Tyler!"

"Hey Lyria, how are you?" Tyler asked, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"I'm...in shock. I never expected anything like this."

"Bet you never expected us either." A voice spoke up and she turned to the doorway to find Beulah, Tom, Scott and Terry Gerrin all standing there.

"Oh well...shit!" Illyria ran to them, hugging them each tightly. "What are you guys doing here? Didn't you just call me from the hotel this morning?" She questioned Beulah who smiled and nodded.

"The hotel here in Philly."

"Evil wench." Illyria joked, hugging her again.

"Hey, we got all your shit here don't we get some love too?" Rob asked and Illyria smiled before turning to her brother and hitting him with a flying hug.

"Thank you _so_ much Rob! This means the world to me, you'll never know." Illyria whispered, kissing him on the cheek then she moved to Terry. "My Terry Twin, I love ya you know that right?"

"I know and I love you too." Terry replied, smiling and hugging her. "You deserve all this and more, I'm glad that you're finally getting everything you've always wanted." Terry whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"All right, enough of this mushy shit...let's celebrate!" Jim called out, grabbing Illyria by the waist and pulling her off to the side. "You're not pissed about this are ya?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I did this without asking you how you felt about it."

"Jim you know I would follow you anywhere and I'd live with you in a cardboard box if we had to but...where's Barkley?" Illyria questioned and he smiled.

"Should be outside on the chain, don't worry I didn't get rid of him."

"Thank you for this Jim and for everything else you've ever done for me, I love you."

"I should be the one thanking you Lyria, you made this old...mmph!" Jim grunted when she punched him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"Calling yourself old, you know I hate that shit." Illyria muttered and he laughed.

"Sorry baby but as I was saying, you made me happier than I've been in a long time and...aw hell, I sound like a chick!" He groaned and Illyria buried her face in his chest to hide her laughter. "It ain't fucking funny Lyria, I told you that you were turning me into a sap." Jim growled, chuckling a little when she shivered. "Save that for later, let's go party."


	47. Chapter 45

"All right, so what are we doing tonight?" Illyria asked, stifling a yawn.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. So, what's going on?"

"Tommy and I go out to help Rob after he's attacked by Knox, Holly, Richards and Test." Jim explained, pulling on his jeans.

"Fuck, they get enough guys on him?"

"That's the way they wrote it and...I get to crack all of them over the head." He informed, her smiling evilly.

"You know, suddenly this whole attack Rob thing doesn't seem so bad after all." She purred, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist as he laughed.

"Didn't think you'd mind it too much after I told ya that." Jim said, kissing her roughly then he stopped to look down at her a minute.

"What?"

"Baby are you sure you're okay? You just seem a little out of it tonight."

"Honestly? I think...I may be pregnant Jim." She whispered, her head lowering a little as she waited for his reaction.

"You..._what_?"

"I don't know for sure yet, I'm going to have Jamie run out in the morning and grab me a test but I think I may be pregnant."

"You're not going out there tonight." He stated and she sighed.

"Jim please, this may be just a false alarm and if it's not I want to have one more week out there with you all right?"

"Fine but you stay away from Martin, got it?"

"I know. I will, I promise." Illyria leaned up and kissed him, smiling a little when he put his hand on her stomach.

"Pregnant..."

"WHAT?" Jamie's voice rang out and Illyria laughed.

"Girl calm down, we don't know yet. I was going to ask you later but since you're here now...will you run out in the morning and grab me a test?"

"Of course! Are you going out there tonight?"

"Yeah but if I'm pregnant this will be the last time, they're going to have to find some way to write me out." Illyria said, giggling when Jim sat down on the couch and pulled her in his lap.

"Hey man, you ready to...why does everyone look so happy?" Rob asked, walking into the locker room.

"Rob, how would you feel about being an uncle?" Illyria questioned, laughing when his mouth dropped open.

"Are you..."

"I don't know yet but I'll know by tomorrow." She replied, sighing in pleasure as Jim nipped at her neck.

"You'll tell me once you know?"

"You'll be the first to know after Jim. Would you stop _that_?" Illyria groaned, swatting his hand away as it tried to slowly find its way under her skirt. "We had better get out of here before he tries anything else." She giggled, getting off his lap and her knees buckled a little when he growled loudly. "Fucking quit it Jim!" The three of them made their way to the gorilla position while Jamie waited behind and the whole way Jim walked holding onto Illyria and nipping at her neck. "I swear, if you don't fucking quit it..."

"I'll quit now because I have to go to the entrance I use but don't expect me to quit later." Jim whispered in her ear, smirking when he felt her body melt against his. "You want me don't you?"

"Get the hell out of here!" She somehow found the strength to pull herself away from him and push him towards where he was supposed to go, smiling as she heard him laughing the whole way.

"Illyria Ann." Terry spoke up and she jumped, spinning around to face him.

"Jesus Terry!"

"Sorry about that, you going to be okay out there tonight with Martin out there?"

"I should be, once Jim cracks him I imagine he'll go running and I'll probably be in the ring checking on Rob." Illyria replied, watching Rob on the monitor. She saw Michael (Stevie Richards) and Knox fly past her, Terry blocking her as Andrew (Test) came flying by them as well. "Thanks for that."

"Not a problem."

Jim's music started up a couple minutes later and she smiled at Terry. "Gotta go!" She ran out to the ring just in time to see him jump over the guardrail with Tom. Illyria stopped, watching him hit all four guys before running around to the other side of the ring and sliding under the bottom rope to check on Rob. "Hey RVD, how you doing?"

"I'm all right Angel." Rob responded, pointing to Jim.

Illyria turned around just in time to see him hit Michael across the stomach with the kendo stick then Tom hit him with a spike DDT as Jim made sure no one would get back in the ring. She stood in the corner watching and cheering as Rob made his way up to the other corner and hit Michael with a Five Star Frog Splash. She ran over to check on him, shrieking in surprise when Jim grabbed her and kissed her roughly. "Well hello to you too Sandman."

He laughed as the four of them celebrated then went to the back. "I'm gonna get a shower then you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah I need a little nap if you're expecting to get any tonight." Illyria giggled, kissing him again.

"Let's go then."


	48. Chapter 46

**A/N: Well folks, this is it...the last chapter to Enter Sandman! It's been a long, joyful journey and I want to thank everyone who has been along with me for the ride. Without you guys I wouldn't have had the will to take this story as far as it's gone and for that I'm eternally grateful to each and every one of you! Don't think this is the last you've seen of Illyria and Jim though because it's not, I already have a sequel brewing in my mind if you guys would like to have one so if you would please let me know in your reviews! It's been a pleasure hearing from all of you on how you've enjoyed this story because I honestly didn't think there were so many hardcore (pardon the pun) Sandman fans out there. Enough of my ramblings now before I bring myself to tears lol Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and a sequel!**

Illyria woke up the next morning to find Jim still sleeping peacefully beside her with his arms wrapped securely around her waist so she reached over on the night stand to grab her cell phone and dialed Jamie's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Jamie it's Lyria, would you mind going..."

"I already went and bought it, Kevin and I were just waiting on your call." Jamie cut her off and Illyria giggled softly.

"You can bring it on up now but would you stop by Rob's room and get him too? That way he can be here when I find out."

"Sure! Give us a few minutes to get him and we'll be up."

"Take your time, I still have to wake Jim up." Illyria said, stealing a glance over at Jim and she laughed a little when she saw his gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. "Never mind, he's awake."

"All right, we'll be there soon."

"See you in a few." Illyria replied and hung up the phone. "How long you been awake?"

"Since you started talking, how are ya feeling baby?"

"Nauseous but then again that could be anything. Jamie already had the test when I called her so as soon as she and Kevin grab Rob they'll be up so I can take it."

"You nervous?" Jim asked, pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"As fucking hell. I'll admit when you first hit me with trashing my pills I wasn't too keen on the idea of having a baby already but the more I think about it, the more I want it."

Jim kissed her again before letting her go and getting out of bed to get dressed. "Everything will be all right baby, we'll get through it together no matter what the test says today."

Illyria smiled at him and giggled a little as she got out of bed and got dressed herself. "Watch it Jim, you're turning into a sap again."

"Aw, bite me woman." He growled, trying for anger but his smile gave him away.

"Come on over here and I will." She whispered huskily and Jim started to walk towards her but stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to bite ya later." Illyria giggled as he went to answer the door. She watched Jamie, Kevin and Rob all walk in the room and smiled when she spotted the small paper bag in Jamie's hand. "I'll take that, I gotta piss bad." Illyria stated, laughing as she ran in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Illyria sat by Jim who was staring at his watch intently, waiting for the alarm to go off and he took Illyria's hand in his when he felt her shaking. "Baby you're making me fucking nervous."

"Sorry Jim, I just can't help it."

"Look at it this way Lyria, if it comes up negative today you guys can always keep trying." Jamie spoke up and Illyria nodded.

"I know, it's just that..." Illyria trailed off when she heard the beeping of Jim's alarm on his watch so she took a deep breath and got up, walking towards the bathroom. "Well, here goes nothing." She whispered, walking inside and peering at the little stick that laid on the sink. What she saw caused her mouth to fall open and tears to come to her eyes as she slowly backed out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Jim questioned, walking over to her.

"Well...are you ready to be a dad again?" She asked, a big smile spreading across her face.

"You mean you're..."

"I'm pregnant Jim." Illyria confirmed.


End file.
